


Pura Convaluisset: A Pokemon Sword Nuzlocke

by Mirica199



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirica199/pseuds/Mirica199
Summary: Almost one hundred years into the past, a tribe of Pokemon, starving and desperate for survival, set off from the mountains into a new home. Fern Paw, a young Grookey, is among the Pokemon travelling alongside her friends, Blazing Winds, Muddy Water, Nimble Briar and Mellow Bush. But as time passes in the new home and new dangers rise up, Fern Paw must go great lengths to save those who she loves.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright  
> this is a Sword Nuzlocke I am doing on my alt Switch account  
> I'm not really motivated to continue it rn but I figured why not post it on here  
> btw this is based off the Warriors book series, mostly Dawn of the Clans  
> so yea  
> and the rules!  
> any Pokemon that faints is considered dead and must be put in a PC box forever. However, in later chapters, death won't always happen when a Pokemon faints  
> I can only catch the first Pokemon I encounter in an area  
> all Pokemon must be given a name  
> Legendaries can be caught but can't be used  
> Pokemon obtained from Max Raid battles can be caught, but if only they are the first encounter in the area which I found them in  
> and finally, my starter can only faint once  
> so, let's see how this turns out

Fern Paw shivered.

The cold breeze of the winter air rolled through her fur, as she gazed into the eternal sky above her. Like an ocean in the air, blue stretched out to a far horizion, and it seemed to be never ending. A few flying Pokemon flitted above the mountains, and she could hear the nearby shouts and chirps of her friends.

A Tribe of Pokemon lived in these mountains. Many moons ago, a group of Pokemon abandoned came there. They all had the same goal: to survive. Eventually, that blossomed into descendants happening, and now, the Tribe she knew and loved today was born.

Fern Paw herself, being a Grookey, wasn't anything special in the Tribe. Just a normal Pokemon with normal powers. She's a Bold nature, mischiveous, and is just one of the few Pokemon left living in the mountains.

"Fern Paw!"

At the sudden sound of the loud voice, Fern Paw's head turned. A Dragapult floated up to her, his eyes stern. "Yes, Comet Pulse?" Comet Pulse was the self proclaimed leader of the Tribe, and because of that he thinks he is better than everyone else.

"You've been out for a while. Why have you been out for so long?!"

"I was just thinking to myself."

"What if a Braviary snaps you up in plain sight?!"

"I could easily defend myself."

"No you couldn't! Come with me, Fern Paw."

"Am I in trouble again?" With some reluctance, she began following him.

"No. Just...try not to wander off. You don't have parents anymore to look out for you, remember?"

She flinched. "Yes..."

"So don't end up going where they've gone! It's not your time yet!"

"Why are you so loud..."

Eventually, the two had arrived in the cavern that everyone else lived in. She turned around, seeing a few Pokemon chase after each other, some resting and some guarding the caves. Some returned with prey to help them survive.

Awkwardly looking around for a bit, a young, cheerful voice was what snapped her out of her thoughts. "There you are!"

A Scorbunny ran up to Fern Paw, a Sobble meekly following him. They were Fern Paw's best friends, Blazing Winds and Muddy Water. Fern Paw was older than them, and they acted like her little brothers.

"We were looking all over for you!" Blazing Winds cheered.

"I was just thinking. Honestly, I wasn't even far from the cave."

"I saw you out there." Muddy Water's quiet voice spoke up. "You looked very deep in thought."

"What a surprise!" The contrast between Blazing Winds' loud voice and Muddy Water's quiet voice was impressive. It made Muddy Water jump. "Who would've guessed Fern Paw was thinking after she said it herself?"

Fern Paw sighed. She cared about Blazing Winds and Muddy Water, but she felt like Blazing Winds was a bit too much to handle. His father, Ashen Breeze, is constantly boasting about him, saying how he is superior to Muddy Water in every way. Of course that made Muddy Water's mother, Sunny Stream, offended. Muddy Water likes to stay close to Sunny Stream, but he loves a good adventure.

Even from inside she could still feel the cold wind blow. Frost was building against the rocks, a sign leaf-bare was here. Snow fell across the mountain, putting it under it's cold spell and covering the rocks in a thick white blanket. It would be hard to find prey in this weather, if not any at all.

"Now what?" Blazing Winds asked.

"I'm not sure. Can't go out in this weather unless we want to get scolded by Comet Pulse." Gazing ahead, Fern Paw saw two shadows amongst the blizzard. At first, she wasn't sure who they were, but eventually as they came into the distance she regonised them. A Thievul and a Boltund entered the view.

It was Red Ripple and Quick Bite. They were known as some of the most expert hunters in the Tribe and always fought over who had the most prey. They seemed tired out and weary, cold biting into them as snow flecked their fur.

Comet Pulse floated up to them. "Where is the prey?!"

"There's...there's hardly any prey around." Red Ripple quickly explained.

"Yeah. There wasn't enough when we set out but now that the blizzard is here..." Quick Bite started. He gazed back for a moment. "Now the prey will just be hiding down cracks."

"There hasn't been enough prey ever since leaf-bare struck! We're all starving!"

"I'm sorry, Comet Pulse, but there isn't enough. We tried our best, but there just isn't enough prey. We all may starve, but..."

"May?! We will starve! We're in the middle of leaf-bare, of course there won't be enough prey!" Quick Bite flinched at the Dragapult's harsh words, and Fern Paw suddenly felt relieved that she had came in the cave when she had.

"There's no food, Comet Pulse. The berries are all dried up. All the prey is hiding. We either starve or you push us to our limits to find prey. Remember what happened to River Spark?"

Fern Paw froze. River Spark was Quick Bite's mother. A Boltund just like him, one harsh leaf-bare, she had came back with no prey. Comet Pulse knew she was tired, but she forced her to keep searching for prey so that they all wouldn't starve. Her frozen body was found a few days later, and it was believed that tiredness, hunger and cold eventually ended her.

"It wasn't my fault River Spark died!"

"It really was." Quick Bite was quick to speak up. "You pushed her to her limits. She died cold and alone."

"If I had known she was tired I would've let her rest!"

"You knew she was tired. But you forced her anyway. You're supposed to be our leader." Red Ripple's voice was disappointed.

"And?! You all need to survive."

"By forcing River Spark to continue hunting even though she died?!"

Fern Paw flinched. The argument grew louder and louder and she eventually found herself slinking back to Blazing Winds and Muddy Water. "What now?"

"I...I don't know." Fern Paw admitted. Beside her, new voices erupted, voices that weren't Comet Pulse, Red Ripple and Quick Bite.

"I'm telling you, Blazing Winds is the best son there is!"

"Hey! I'll tell you that Muddy Water is equal to your son in every way!"

Blazing Winds and Muddy Water turned and sighed. "Oh no...father's acting up about me again."

"We should go and see." Muddy Water spoke, and the two ran off. Fern Paw stood still for a few moments, debating on what to do, before following.

Eventually, she stopped in front of an Cinderace and an Inteleon, Blazing Winds and Muddy Water huddled beside them. Ashen Breeze and Sunny Stream, the two who always argued about the former's pride for his son.

"You see?!" Ashen Breeze picked up Blazing Winds. "Look at how radiant his fur is! Look at how much it shines! And look at your son! He doesn't shine as much as he does. It goes without saying that my son is better than yours in every way."

"You say that even though it's clear that they're equal?!" An offended tone was in Sunny Stream's voice. "Look at my son! Look at his eyes! Look at how bright they are! Certainly brighter than your son's eyes!"

"Take that back!"

"Only unless you stop going on about how radiant your son is and start going on about how radiant both of our sons are!"

"My son shines like a star!"

"So does mine!"

"Not as bright as mine!"

Fern Paw felt uncomfortable just watching the two argue. How would they have gone on if her parents were still alive?

"You weren't like this ever since--"

"Don't you dare mention her!"

"Please, Ashen Breeze. This goes without saying but our sons are equal. I love Muddy Water just as much as you love Blazing Winds." Sunny Stream held her son close to her, the Sobble letting out a content squeak.

"My son is better than yours. Leave it at that."

"No! Honestly, when will you learn?!"

"I don't know. All I know is that Blazing Winds is the best thing that happened to me."

"What about your--"

"I said don't mention her!"

Ashen Breeze stormed off, still holding Blazing Winds. Fern Paw looked at him in shock, before turning to Sunny Stream. "It's alright, Muddy Water. I'll always be there for you." She turned her head, noticing Fern Paw. "Fern Paw! How long have you been there?"

"Uh...I came with Blazing Winds and Muddy Water?"

"Oh, Fern Paw, I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish he'd learn."

"Me too..."

"Honestly, Muddy Water is the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I'll never let him go for anything."

"I know. I'm sure Ashen Breeze feels the same."

"Oh, he does. He just likes to rub it in everyone that he thinks his son is better than all of us."

"He's loyal to our Tribe.

"Yes, but--"

Suddenly, a massive roar echoed throughout the cavern, jolting Fern Paw. Sunny Stream turned and Muddy Water's eyes widened. "It's Comet Pulse." Fern Paw spoke quickly.

"He's calling for us. Something's going on. Come on, Muddy Water." Sunny Stream ran toward the entrance to the cave, Fern Paw and Muddy Water following.

At the entrance to the cave, Fern Paw stopped in front of Comet Pulse. Turning, Fern Paw saw Blazing Winds huddled beside Ashen Breeze. Red Ripple and Quick Bite stood together, silent, while Muddy Water stayed close to Sunny Stream. Fern Paw saw a few of her friends as well, gazing up at Comet Pulse.

"What's going on?" Ashen Breeze spoke.

"I just had a vision." Comet Pulse said quickly.

All at once mutters rose up, and whispers echoed throughout the cave.

"A vision?"

"Of what?"

"We never normally get visions here!"

Comet Pulse waited until everyone was silent, then he spoke. "Zacian sent me the vision."

"Zacian?!" Someone in the audience shrieked.

"You mean...the Zacian?!"

"The Legendary Pokemon who has said to been slumbering for thousands of years?"

"Why has she sent you a vision?"

"She told me to follow the Trail of Heroes. That trail is where ancient heroes of our continent walked to restore herself and Zamezenta. She said that if we stay in the mountains we'll starve."

"Excuse me?" Fern Paw's voice spoke up. "Where does the Trial of Heroes go?"

Comet Pulse stared ahead. "Into the Bridge Field."

"Isn't that...down the mountains?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" Sunny Stream suddenly realised. "Does that mean..."

"Yes. We have to leave the mountains."

"No!" Ashen Breeze quickly spoke. "I refuse to leave!"

"If we don't leave we starve!"

"This Tribe is our home!"

"Ashen Breeze! You think you know better than anyone else here! But you don't! I'm the leader! You're not! If we don't leave the mountains everyone will starve."

This time, Ashen Breeze didn't respond. Comet Pulse turned back to the meeting. "Zacian is noble and wise. She would never lie. We must believe her and take the path she has lead for us. Otherwise we'll all die."

Mutters rose up, but this time they sounded quiet. Fern Paw could just make out a few of them.

"So...that's it?"

"We're leaving?"

"If we leave we'll be safe."

"He's right. Zacian is the wisest of us all."

Fern Paw was uncertain. Did they really have to leave? Yes, they'd survive if they left, but she was born and raised in these mountains. Could she bring herself to leave?

Like before, Comet Pulse waited until everyone was silent. Then, he spoke.

"Prepare yourselves. We leave at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

The instant dawn rose across the horizon was the instant Comet Pulse made the call.

Everyone was there. Gathered around the entrance to the cave which they'd never enter again. Fern Paw was shaking. Shaking with what? Fear? Excitement?

She gazed around. Ashen Breeze was talking to Blazing Winds about something, and Sunny Stream was keeping Muddy Water close to her.

Fern Paw was just glad that she wasn't alone. She had her friends with her as well.

First, there was Mellow Bush the Caterpie. She is a Quirky nature, mischievous. She's a bit insecure, but dreams of flying.

Next, there was Nimble Briar the Blipbug, Mellow Bush's best friend. He is a Adamant nature, often dozes off.

Blazing Winds, Muddy Water, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar were all Fern Paw's best friends. The five used to pretend that they were on adventures and explore around the cave.

"Do we have to go?" The Caterpie whispered, her voice low.

"Come on, Mellow!" Nimble Briar nudged her gently. "We'll be fine. Not like anything bad could happen to us."

"Yes, but...what if we get attacked?"

"We'll scare them off!"

"You don't know how much danger we could be throwing ourselves into! Braivary's that could swoop down from the sky and pluck out any one of us, Liepard that could pounce...what if we get close to water and a Barraskweda drowns us?"

"You're overthinking it." Fern Paw said quickly. "Nothing bad will happen." She wasn't sure if she was lying to herself or not.

"Hey, Fern Paw!" Blazing Winds suddenly piped up, racing toward her, Muddy Water beside him. "When we get to our new home I'm gonna be the first one to check it out!"

"Really." A smirk formed on Fern Paw's face. "And you won't get called out by your father for going into uncharted lands?"

"No."

"I can't wait!" Muddy Water squealed. "I love the air of adventure!"

"Trust me! Our new home will be so cool! I bet there'll be lots of space to run around!"

"Lots of space, really? How much space? Bigger than the mountains?"

"It must be bigger than the mountains!"

"Wow..."

"Alright, Muddy Water." It was Sunny Stream. She picked her son up and gazed into his eyes. "Don't wander off. Stay close to me. And if something happens, I'll be there. Alright?"

"Alright."

"And you!" Ashen Breeze ran up to his son and held him. "You do the same for me, alright?"

"Ashen Breeze, really?" Sunny Stream muttered.

"Yes, really! I protect him as much as you protect your son. Maybe even more!"

"This isn't really the time..."

Nimble Briar scooted up to Fern Paw. "Where are we gonna go?"

"At least to the Bridge Field."

"Wow...I've only known the mountains. There really is a world beyond there?"

"Of course there is!" Fern Paw smiled.

"Alright, everyone!" Comet Pulse's loud voice echoed. "Remember the rules! Stick together, don't wander off, if something happens, we'll fight it off. Red Ripple and Quick Bite will be the ones to search for prey because they're the best at it."

"Yes, Comet Pulse." Mellow Bush spoke quickly.

"Really? I'll be doing all those things to protect Blazing Winds."

"Ashen Breeze, stop."

"Sunny Stream! Be quiet while Comet Pulse is talking!"

"I'll be your leader. I'm the leader of the Tribe, I am the leader of this group. Understand?"

"We understand."

"Alright. Now, stick together. Zacian told me to follow this trail, the Trail of Heroes. Come on."

And as everyone began to move down, Fern Paw felt a feeling arise in her.

"This is it. Goodbye, old home. Hello, new life."

"So is this what it's like to be adventuring?" Muddy Water asked.

"Yes!" Blazing Winds replied.

The chirps of nearby bird Pokemon echoed throughout the forest as the gang marched on. Fern Paw took a moment to breath in the fresh air. She turned to see everyone go together, some chatting about the journey ahead, others talking about what prey they might find, and some just saying nothing.

A Rookidee flew close to Blazing Winds' face. "Hello!"

Blazing Winds let out a yelp, startled. In an effort to get away, he leapt down a hill...promply lost his footing and rolled to the bottom. Fern Paw and Muddy Water looked down on him.

"You alright?" Fern Paw asked.

"Yeah..." Blazing Winds said weakly.

Once he was back on track, the group marched on. "So is this what's outside the mountains?" Mellow Bush asked.

"I never thought it'd be so big!" Nimble Briar gasped.

The gang continued on, making sure to never lose sight of the Tribe above them. "What are we gonna eat?" Nimble Briar asked.

"Leaves!"

"No. We'll just find something to kill. The Skwovet that lived in the mountains were enough to last us three days."

"I much prefer berries."

"Well, we all eat different things. Anyway, Blazing Winds, I thought you liked berries."

Blazing Winds turned to Fern Paw in shock. "What?! No! I don't..."

"Why did you enjoy the taste of them then?"

"I...those are an exception! They taste good!"

A trilling noise suddenly appeared, and a Butterfree flew above the gang's head. "I'm gonna evolve and fly just as high as that Butterfree. I know it." Mellow Bush sighed.

"Come on, guys!" Blazing Winds sped ahead, stopping at a nearby river.

"You're so reckless." Fern Paw muttered, before she ran toward the Scorbunny. Then, a Magikarp leapt out of the river, flew above the gang's heads, then landed on the other side of the river and swam downstream.

Magikarp can do that? Fern Paw thought to herself, before the loud voice of Blazing Winds sounded behind her.

"That's mine!" He screamed, racing but slipping on the mossy rock. He crashed right into Fern Paw and Muddy Water and the three landed in the river.

Gasping in shock, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar looked down at the soaked trio. "You alright?"

"Ugh...just fine..." Fern Paw gasped before a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she flinched seeing Comet Pulse stand above her, Ashen Breeze and Sunny Stream beside him.

"If you keep goofing off then that'll just delay the journey and our chances of survival." His voice was low and serious.

"I know..." Fern Paw stood up.

"Blazing Winds, you're soaked!" Ashen Breeze picked up and held his son. "But that's alright. You're still radiant even when you're drenched!"

Sunny Stream shot a glare at him before turning to her own son. "Oh, Muddy Water. When alone you're so sweet but with your friends you can get into so much mischief."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? Mad over you just wanting to have fun? You know what, when we get to our new home there will be pleanty of room for you to play in."

Fern Paw stood up and shook herself, before turning to Comet Pulse. "Sorry..."

"Don't goof off!" Comet Pulse roared before he floated off. "Sorry for that delay, everyone."

Red Ripple and Quick Bite came back. "There's lots of prey here."

"We won't go hungry!"

"That's good. Food to supply while we travel. Go and see what's there."

"There's Skwovet and Rookidee here. They'll supply us."

"How long have we been travelling for?" Someone yelled from the back. "I'm tired!"

"Quiet! We won't stop until we get to our destination." A whimper from the back of the crown. Fern Paw turned to Comet Pulse, and he gave her a stern nod.

"Blazing Winds, what did I say about splitting up?!" She heard Ashen Breeze from behind.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright. You're still young."

"How long have we been crawling?" Mellow Bush asked Nimble Briar.

"Don't know. But I bet we'll see home soon." Nimble Briar replied.

Fern Paw turned to the two bugs, as she watched a few Rookidee dart around the forest. "I wish I could fly!" Blazing Winds yelled.

"Quiet. Want to attract predators?" Ashen Breeze turned to his son.

Fern Paw groaned, turning away and instead turned to Sunny Stream and her son. "Oh, Muddy Water. You look absolutely stunning in the sun!"

"Thanks, mother."

From behind her, she heard a growl from Ashen Breeze. A Pidove then landed on her head. "Hello?" She greeted, but Pidove turned around. It let out what seemed like a panicked shriek before flying off.

"Wha..." Fern Paw just now noticed the silence of the forest. Compared to the chirps from before, it had gone strangely silent. "What's going..."

Suddenly, a shriek arouse from behind her. Turning, Fern Paw almost choked, seeing a massive Braviary fly toward her. She ducked just in time, but the Braviary flew into the sky.

"B...Braviary!" Sunny Stream shrieked. A loud screech pierced through the sky, and looking up, Fern Paw gasped, horrified to see lots of Braviary circle the sky above.

"Get to shelter! Now!" Comet Pulse yelled, and the gang quickly darted into all different directions. In midst of the chaos, Fern Paw heard shouting, and every now and then a Braviary swooped down, trying to grasp anyone in it's sharp claws. She turned behind her, seeing one Braviary almost dig it's talons into Ashen Breeze, but he was quick to react and landed a powerful Pyro Ball right in the middle of the Braviary. Letting out a frustrated squawk, the Braviary flew back up to the sky.

And they just kept coming. How many, she didn't know. But they kept coming. Shrieks and screams erupted from all directions, Comet Pulse desperately trying to get everyone to shelter, Fern Paw getting lost in the chaos.

"Blazing Winds!"

"My son! Where's my son?!"

"Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar are gone as well!"

"Where did they all go?!"

"Find them! They're all still young! Find them and get them to safety!"

Blazing Winds, Muddy Water, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar were nowhere to be found. Frantic, Fern Paw darted her head around, trying to detect any sight of the four.

"Comet Pulse! You are the leader! Find my son!"

"How am I meant to know where he is?!"

"Muddy Water is missing as well!"

Another shriek. Another Braviary almost picking her up in his talons. Another Braviary she had to fight back with her trusty stick. Desperate to find someone, anyone, she darted into an opposite direction, just to see if her friends were there.

By now, it had all gone silent. The only noise she could hear was the screeches of the Braviary and the shouts of the Tribe. Were the Braviary following her? She couldn't stay forever. They were after her, and she knew that.

"F...Fern Paw!"

"Mellow Bush?!" Fern Paw turned behind her. "Mellow Bush, where are you?!"

"Over here!" Turning to a nearby bush, Fern Paw saw Mellow Bush, Blazing Winds, Muddy Water and Nimble Briar all huddled close together.

"Come with us!" Blazing Winds screamed.

"Quiet! Don't attract the Braviary!" Fern Paw snarled.

"Just...get in!" Muddy Water whispered. Fern Paw raced toward the bush and slid underneath.

"They're worried about you!"

"And?! At least we're not Braviary food!"

"Yeah! Now shut up before the Braviary find us!"

"You shut up! You're talking!"

"Everyone, stay quiet!" Nimble Briar tried to speak.

"How about you stay quiet?!"

"I'll stay quiet when you stay quiet!"

"Guys, please..." Muddy Water tried to speak.

"Muddy Water! Be quiet! Or do you want to be--" Blazing Winds started, but he never got to finish.

It all happened in one quick movement. The above of the bush ripping apart. The shrieks that erupted from everyone. The talons that almost caught Fern Paw's eyes and blinding her. The dazed aftermath.

Fern Paw hardly had time to react before a desperate scream from above ripped through her ears. "F...Fern Paw! Help!"

Snapping to the sky, Fern Paw felt every part of her body drop seeing a Braviary carry Muddy Water in his talons, letting out a shriek of triumph. It was hopeless, and she knew that. Yet something inside her made her chase after the Braviary. It didn't take her long before she lost all sight of the Braviary all together, vanished above the trees.

Fern Paw stopped running and breathed heavily. Absolute terror was in her eyes. A few tears fell down. He was gone. Muddy Water was gone. Taken away so cruely by the Braviary. Every part of her body felt like ice. He was...gone. And she would never see him again.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there before she found it within her to turn around and walk back to the Tribe.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Muddy Water got taken away by the Braviary."

It hurt just admitting that. And it hurt even more seeing everyone's reactions. The three survivors, Blazing Winds, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar, looked devastated, Sunny Stream's eyes widened with horror and Comet Pulse snarled, looking away.

"No!" Sunny Stream screamed. "He can't be gone!"

"I..." She thought about telling them she tried to save him. But she didn't. She couldn't even reach the Braviary. "There was nothing I could do."

"No...all what I wanted...I just wanted him to be happy and...and..." Sunny Stream collapsed onto the ground, a broken, sobbing mess.

"What a waste." Comet Pulse growled to himself. "He had so much potential as a future member of the Tribe." He then turned to the sky. "Ancestors, if you can hear me, please tell me Muddy Water is safe up with you."

Blazing Winds let out a whimper, and Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar had broken looks in their eyes. Ashen Breeze looked onto the ground, and it didn't take a detective to know he was thinking about all the times he had compared him to Blazing Winds.

The Cinderace turned to Sunny Stream and put a comforting paw on her. "I...I'm so sorry, Sunny Stream. I bet he was a great son."

"And you say that now?!" Sunny Stream snapped, her gaze turning to Ashen Breeze's, filled with fury. "Now?! When he's taken away from me?! When I'll never get to see him again?!"

"H...hey! Calm down!" Ashen Breeze stood back.

"She's grieving, Ashen Breeze. Give her a few moments." Red Ripple leapt in front of the two, her eyes hard. She then gently nudged Sunny Stream. "It's going to be alright."

"What if he survived?" Quick Bite had a faint tinge of hope in his voice.

"Even if he did survive he's too far away for us to reach. And I don't think there's any way he can break out of a Braviary's grasp. Victims have been known to die on the way to the nest." Comet Pulse explained.

"What are we going to do now?" Mellow Bush whispered.

"Continue the journey. We still need to get to our new home."

"We're not even going to grieve?!" Ashen Breeze had anger in his voice.

"It's best to just get to our new home to ensure no one else dies."

"He was a child! He hadn't even gotten to live properly yet! I say we grieve."

"Death happens, Ashen Breeze! Death happens and you can't prevent it. Things happen and you can't prevent it! We are continuing our journey to our new home."

"Can't we at least grieve when we get there?"

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, Comet Pulse spoke. "Do whatever you want." He then floated off.

No one dared to follow him for a few moments. "I wish we never left." Blazing Winds' voice cracked with sorrow.

"We've came too far to give up." Fern Paw turned to Blazing Winds. "We can't just give up now. What if our new home is right in front of us?"

Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar gave each other unsure looks. Then, they nodded. "She's...she's right. We can't give up!"

"Muddy Water would've wanted us to keep going."

A quiet sob escaped Blazing Winds, before he looked Fern Paw in the eyes. "Come on, Blazing Winds. Let's continue onward."

Blazing Winds flinched, before allowing himself to move. Soon, everyone was back on track, going toward their new home.

The journey was long and perilous. Stopping to eat or rest, still wrecked with grief, still determined to carry on. It took several days and nights. Several days and nights of this routine. Eat, walk, get stunned with grief, and then repeat it.

Muddy Water wasn't the only loss that had to be suffered. One member of the group got taken away by a Braviary as well. Another fell down a large cliff. But no matter what grief had to be endured, everyone continued on.

Fern Paw occasionally found herself shaking. Memories of the Braviary's sharp talons filled her mind, and it made her lose focus at times.

She didn't know how long it was until she had realised the forest was beginning to split. A cliff that gently sloped downward was in view.

Peeking from behind the cliff, Fern Paw saw a vast stretch of land. It seemed to go on for miles and miles.

"This is it." Comet Pulse spoke. "We have arrived."

"We...we made it?" Fern Paw whispered.

"This is our new home?" Blazing Winds gasped.

"The Bridge Field?" Mellow Bush muttered.

"We made it! We really made it!" Nimble Briar cheered.

Fern Paw turned to look. Ashen Breeze looked astonished, as if he had never seen such a wide space of land before. Sunny Stream looked mournful, almost as if she was imagining Muddy Water's reaction to the place had he survived. Everyone else had a mixture of shock, uncertainty or happiness.

But either way, the gang stepped down the cliff and into a new land.

"Alright! New camp!" Blazing Winds cheered, racing across the prairie.

Comet Pulse's new camp was in the Rolling Fields. He claimed that is was only temporarily until he could find a proper spot, but it was better than nothing.

"Fern Paw, Mellow Bush, Nimble Briar, come on!"

"Blazing Winds, you know ever since Mellow Bush evolved she has been resting in a tree to get ready for her next evolution. And we just set up camp here?" Fern Paw replied. Mellow Bush had evolved into Metapod shortly after arriving.

The Scorbunny turned to the tree and saw Mellow Bush, silent. "Yeah, and? You all can still run."

"I...prefer not to run right after arriving." Nimble Briar replied.

"I'll go and find some food." Fern Paw offered.

"That'd be great." Ashen Breeze spoke up.

Fern Paw stood up and wandered off. Compared to her, the whole Wild Area felt huge. She felt so...puny.

"Alright. What berries can one find in here..." She whispered to herself.

"Hey! You!"

Turning at the sudden voice, Fern Paw's eyes widened. A Baltoy, a Budew and a Ralts stood there, looking pretty smug with themselves.

"Who are you?" The Ralts asked.

"Where did you come from?" The Budew smirked. The Baltoy didn't say anything.

"Uh...I'm Fern Paw?"

Laughter exploded from the three Pokemon. "Fern Paw! Who calls a housepet Fern Paw?!"

"Housepet?!"

"Yeah! That's what we are!"

"Wait, so you live with Twolegs?"

"Twolegs? That's what they're called?"

"Hilarious."

"So that's what Pokemon caught by Twolegs are like...are all Twoleg Pokemon like you?"

"What? We've never seen a wild Pokemon like you before. Where did you come from?"

"The mountains."

"What mountains?!" Now the Budew sounded interested.

"Over there."

The Ralts let out a gasp. "You mean...the mountains in Circhester?!"

"It must be."

"Oh my Arceus, I've always wanted to go to Circhester! The snow! The people! If only my Trainer would let me go there..."

"Trainer?"

"What we call the people who look after us."

"I've always referred to them as Twolegs."

"Trainer, Twoleg, same meaning! Come on, Fern Paw! I know we can be best friends!" The Budew hopped toward Fern Paw, and she took a few nervous steps back.

"Uh..."

"Come on!" The Budew sprang forward.

"H...hey!" Fern Paw squealed and ran off, the Budew following her. The Ralts and Baltoy looked at each other, before chasing after her.

Fern Paw ran all the way back to the camp. Nimble Briar raised his head to look, and his eyes snapped open upon seeing the three strangers.

"H...hey, Fern Paw? Who are they?" He asked.

"Is he one of your friends as well?" The Budew asked.

"Uh...yes?"

"Oh my goodness! Hello! What's your name? I'm Catherine!" The Budew known as Catherine asked.

"Catherine...?"

"What my Trainer called me!"

"I'm Nimble Briar."

"Nimble Briar...so Trainers and wild Pokemon have different naming schemes! Hello, Nimble Briar! These are my friends, Onyx the Baltoy and Igor the Ralts!" Catherine motioned to the Baltoy and Ralts.

"Uh...hello?" Nimble Briar greeted.

Just then, a shriek rose up from behind. Turning her head, Fern Paw froze, seeing Comet Pulse in the distance. "Rouges!"

"Comet Pulse, wait! I can explain!" Fern Paw started quickly.

A cheerful squeal erupted from Catherine. "I bet you can't get me!" She squealed.

"I can try!" Nimble Briar laughed, chasing after the Budew.

As the two ran off laughing, Fern Paw turned back to Comet Pulse. "Is he friendly?" Igor asked.

"Fern Paw!" Comet Pulse roared. "What is the meaning of inviting rouges into the camp?!"

"They're not rouges! They're Twoleg Pokemon!" Fern Paw protested.

"Twoleg Pokemon?! You're really bring in soft Pokemon?!"

"Soft?!" Igor growled, charging up a Confusion. "Just to let you know, we can fight!"

"Twoleg Pokemon fighting?! What a joke!" Comet Pulse laughed.

"It's not a joke! I'll blast you!" Igor snarled.

"Try me!" Comet Pulse challenged.

Hearing that, Igor blasted a Confusion onto the Dragapult...which didn't do much.

"I told you!"

"Uh...Onyx?" Igor turned to the Baltoy, who just shrugged.

"Weak and pathetic! Just as I imagined! Now, go back to your Trainer's before death comes upon you!"

"Wait! You can't just kick us out like that!"

"And?! You're both weak! Get out!"

Fern Paw was just about to protest when she heard Catherine squeal. "Alright, alright! You got me!"

"That was fun!" Nimble Briar stood tall, before a brilliant blue light suddenly enveloped his body.

"W...woah!" Catherine stood back.

"He's evolving." Comet Pulse whispered.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious!" Blazing Winds had came in to check the commotion.

A few moments later, the light died down to reveal a Dottler in Nimble Briar's place.

"Wow! I've never seen an evolution before!" Catherine poked Nimble Briar's hard shell. "Woah! You feel so different!"

"Get out! The three of you!" Comet Pulse suddenly roared.

"Eek!" Catherine, Onyx and Igor stepped back. "Promise to meet again?" She whispered.

"Don't worry." Fern Paw smiled.

The trio then took off, screaming in fear. Fern Paw watched the three dash off, then turned to Comet Pulse. He didn't say anything, he just had a look of disappointment.

"We don't accept Twoleg Pokemon into our camp." His voice was low but serious.

"I know..."

"And don't try and befriend them as well. They mean nothing but trouble."

"They seemed friendly..."

"Trust no one in this world, Fern Paw. No one except your Tribe mates."

Comet Pulse floated off, leaving Fern Paw all alone. Blazing Winds approached her. "To be honest, they did seem friendly."

"Yeah...maybe if we meet again, we could become better friends."

"Well, at least we now have a new camp. A new home, just like what Zacian promised."

"Yeah..." Fern Paw's mind trailed back to Muddy Water and the fun they used to have together. Just the five of them, going off and exploring new places...

Now the five had become four. Not all of them survived the journey.

"Hey, Fern Paw. Wanna explore our new camp?" Blazing Winds asked.

"Sure, I guess." Fern Paw smiled.

And the duo set off, eager to see the world around them. What would happen, Fern Paw didn't know.

Onyx (Lonely nature, highly persistent), Catherine (Impish nature, capable of taking hits) and Igor (Quiet nature, capable of taking hits) all seemed friendly enough. Maybe Fern Paw would meet them again?

But for now, it was a matter of what would happen next. And she couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, Fern Paw has now arrived at the Wild Area  
> that's fun  
> also this isn't gonna be similar to the SwSh story  
> it will be a bit different from it so there will be some changes
> 
> I  
> I'm so sorry I killed off Muddy Water, one of the cheerful childs  
> I don't know the exact reason why I killed him off, I just felt like doing it  
> at least Fern Paw now knows not everything in this world is sunshine and rainbows  
> not like she knew about that earlier due to her harsh living conditions
> 
> so far we have Fern Paw, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar  
> what will happen next


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we gonna do today?" Fern Paw asked Comet Pulse as he lead her toward East Lake Axewell.

"You, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar are going to steal food from Motostoke." Comet Pulse replied.

"Why us?"

"Mellow Bush evolved into Butterfree recently. She can fly, so she can not be detected as easily. Nimble Briar has high defenses due to his shell. And you're quick and nimble."

Mellow Bush flew beside Comet Pulse. "H...hey. Just because I just evolved doesn't mean I'm worthy."

"Your flight could be useful."

"So why don't you go?"

"You really expect me, a Dragapult, to appear in public and increase my chance of being caught?"

"What's it like being caught by a Twoleg?"

"I bet it's horrible. No freedom, bad food...out here you are wild and free."

Fern Paw gazed at Comet Pulse, before turning to the large building above her. A few Pidove flew toward the building, then landed on it.

"Alright. Don't draw suspicion. Don't bring back any Twoleg Pokemon with you. And do not get caught. Don't want to be losing more Tribe members."

"Alright, alright, we get it!" Nimble Briar huffed.

The trio then entered Motostoke. Fern Paw turned to Comet Pulse, who just gave her a nod. She then turned back to the bustling city ahead.

"Remember what he said. Don't draw suspicion, bring back any Twoleg Pokemon, don't get caught."

"The three don'ts."

"He's just doing this to protect us."

"We can see, Fern Paw!"

"Where do we steal food from?"

"Anywhere, as long as we don't get caught!"

Mellow Bush flew across the city. Her new, strong wings flapped as she scoured the area around her. "There's a cafe over there."

"You really think we're just gonna burst into a crowded shop and steal from there?" Fern Paw gasped.

"I don't know. Are you willing to try?"

"No!"

"It'll be fun to have a bit of excitement."

"And result in us getting caught?"

"No. We won't get caught."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

Fern Paw turned silent. "I'll go off and see if there's anything." She then turned and nimbly dashed off.

Motostoke was such a crowded city. Fern Paw was sure that at any moment a Twoleg would find her and chuck a Poke Ball at her. Scouring the Twoleg's around her, one of them passed with a pretty pampered Minccino. "Hello!" She chirped.

At the sound of the Minccino's voice Fern Paw stopped and turned. The Minccino blinked sweetly at her. "Where'd you come from? Are you lost?"

"No..."

"Where's your Trainer?"

"Don't have one."

"Aww, that's so sad! I'm sure a little kid wouldn't mind you being their Pokemon. What's your name? I'm Jenny."

"Fern Paw."

"Fern Paw? Who names a Pokemon that? You don't even have ferns for paws!"

"I'm a Tribe Pokemon."

"A Tribe?" Jenny tilted her head to one side.

"Yes. I actually came here on a mission."

"What mission?"

"Steal food to bring to my Tribe."

"Isn't stealing wrong?"

"It's to help us survive."

"Aah, yes, survival of the fittest. Only the strongest survive, or that's what my mother told me before I got caught."

"It's not about strength. It's about who's lucky enough to survive."

"Oh...I can't imagine living out in the wild. Difficulty surviving, Corviknight trying to snatch me from the ground...with a Trainer life is easy and safe. Don't have to do much, just get spoiled, pampered and loved all your life."

"You sure? Everyone thinks a Trainer life is bad."

"Yeah! You'd make a great Pokemon for someone."

"N...no thanks. I prefer being out in the wild."

"With the risk of being snatched up by some Corviknight? I couldn't imagine! As far as I am concerned living with my Trainer is the best life possible."

Memories of Muddy Water being snatched up by that Braviary, him crying out with no hope for rescue, flooded back. "Uh...yes, maybe for you it's the best life you could have. But I'm a wild Pokemon at heart and soul."

"You poor soul. Never knowing the love a Trainer can bring." Jenny's ears twitched. "I can hear my Trainer! She's calling for me! I've gotta go!" The Minccino turned and sped off.

"Bye!" Fern Paw called after, before being left all alone.

"Well?" It was Mellow Bush. Fern Paw snapped her head around. "Didn't recruit her or anything?"

"You...you saw everything?!" Fern Paw shrieked.

"Of course." Nimble Briar spoke up. "You weren't gonna befriend her or anything?"

"N...no. In fact, I had just found a place where we can get food!" Fern Paw quickly lied, pointing to a nearby alleyway.

Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar turned to the alleyway as well. "It looks dark..."

"But there's great food there!" Fern Paw replied. I hope...

"Are you sure?" Nimble Briar asked.

"Yes!"

"Hmm...what do you think?"

"If there's food, there's food."

"It looks a bit scary."

"You evolved, Nimble! You're not afraid of anything!"

"Mellow, you evolved recently as well! Are you scared?!"

"No!"

"Come on, then!"

The trio went into the dark, dusty allyway. A powerful scent hit Fern Paw as she entered. The scent of mould, Pokemon scent mingled in. Pokemon obviously lived here, and because the scent smelt fresh, they can't be far.

She then leapt beside a garbage bin and pulled the top off. Trying to ignore the awful scent, she turned to her friends. "L...look! Food!"

Mellow Bush flew toward the garbage and was instantly disgusted. "Ugh! Really?! Garbage?!"

"It's better than nothing." Fern Paw tried to smile.

"What would Comet Pulse say?!"

"Yeah! No one would eat that."

"Maybe some of us would? Remember when Blazing Winds once claimed that he had found berries when it actually turned out to be--"

"Don't even remind me of that!" Mellow Bush screamed. "It still makes me want to be sick."

"Alright, alright...who else would want to eat garbage?"

"I'm sure back in the mountains we would've ate garbage as a last resort. We were all starving."

"Comet Pulse would never have allowed it."

"And? We were still starving! I hardly had any leaves or berries to eat! I would've taken mouldy berries over starving any day!"

"Mellow Bush, really?"

"You'd do the same thing!"

"Would I?"

"Uh, yeah! Of course! I know you like the back of my head."

As the two were arguing, Fern Paw suddenly realised something was...off. She had felt this back in the forest before the Braviary attacked, why was she feeling this now? Surely there was no Braviary this time?

"Mouldy berries are not for me!"

"Uh...guys?"

Turning around, Fern Paw could've sworn she heard a low growl behind her. And then she froze. Two pure red eyes, piercing through the black. "Guys?!"

"Ugh, what is it, Fern Paw? More garbage?!" Nimble Briar huffed, turning as well...and freezing almost instantly.

The owner of the two red eyes suddenly let out a shriek and lunged forward. "Run!" Fern Paw shrieked.

Fern Paw didn't get very far before the Grookey got pinned down. Her eyes shot open in alarm, and the light reflected off what seemed to be metal. The talons crushing her felt surprisingly strong, and it was only then that she realized that she was being crushed by a Corviknight. The Corviknight was just about to plunge his beak into her when Mellow Bush rammed into him. It didn't do much and it only hurt Mellow Bush's head, but it was enough to distract the Corviknight for a brief moment, enough for Nimble Briar to shoot a Confusion at him. 

Letting out a squawk of surprise, the Corviknight's eyes flared with anger before flying up and charging low, an unmistakable Brave Bird. The two bugs dodged, and Fern Paw, seeing a chance to escape, ran out of the allyway and into the crowded Motostoke streets.

"Mellow Bush! Nimble Briar!" She yelled, trying to get some sort of response. But she couldn't see them. With legs that threatened to kick her at any moment, Fern Paw ran blindly, dodging Twolegs while calling for her friends, hearing the shriek of the Corviknight every now and then.

"Where did you go?!" There was still no response. Did he get them?! Are they still in the allyway? She attempted to turn around, but she didn't know where she was. She had ran so far she couldn't even see the allyway which she had entered. All what she could hear was the shouting of the Twolegs above her. Trying to find a break, she attempted to dash out of the crowd. And to her surprise, she did. Heart pounding, she hardly stopped for a break and only turned around to see if her friends were following her and--

She crashed into someone. Groaning, she stood up and glared at the stranger she had bumped into. It was a Raichu, and judging by his sleek,shiny fur, it looked like he evolved recently. He also groaned as he got up, and he stopped and stared at Fern Paw. "I...I'm so sorry." Fern Paw said quickly.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The Raichu bowed his head politely. "No way to treat a lady..."

"Lady?" Fern Paw gave him a look. "You call me a lady?"

"That's what you are! A beautiful young lady..." A dreamy look got into the Raichu's eyes. He stepped closer to Fern Paw, and she just stepped back.

"Uh, I appreciate the compliments, but..."

"Where did you come from?"

"The wild."

"The wild?! So you're a rough-housing lady!"

"Yes...I mean no, I mean..."

"You're a tough little lady. I like you." The Raichu smiled.

"Thanks...but..."

"I'm Spud. I'm a housepet. What's your name?"

"Fern Paw. Yes, I know it's a wild Pokemon name, but..."

"Fern Paw. Lovely name for a lovely lady. Why don't you come with me?"

"Why? I kinda need to find my friends and get back to my Tribe and..."

"Nothing will happen if you're gone for a few moments." 

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

Before Fern Paw could reply Spud put his tail over her eyes. "H...hey! What's this..."

"It's not much fun if it's not a surprise, isn't it?"

Questions spurred in every corner of Fern Paw's mind. Who was this Raichu? Where was he taking her? Who was that Corviknight? Where's Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar? Spud's tail lead her, and soon she realised she was no longer standing on a hard pavement. She was standing on...dirt. Was she back in the Tribe camp? Why would a housepet bring her to the Tribe? Does he even know where the Tribe is? Now she felt rocks. Solid, cold rocks...where was this place? She didn't recall being here before.

"Alright. Now you can look."

The tail was lifted from Fern Paw's face...and she gasped. A beautiful block of shining quartz stood firmly, glistening with radiant light. For a few moments, Fern Paw felt like she couldn't breathe at all. "What is this...?"

"That's the Moonstone of Galar. It's been there for years now. Pokemon come here to seek advice, see their loved ones or to get massive potential for the future. I came here once and never forgot it." Spud explained behind her.

She felt like she was under some kind of spell. The spell of the Moonstone. It seemed to call for her, telling her to come toward it. She felt herself move without thinking, and she sat in front of the block of quartz.

"It is said that there is a Wishing Star inside the Moonstone. That's said to make Pokemon Dynamax."

"Dynamax..." Fern Paw repeated, but she hardly heard. She just stared deep into the Moonstone, her eyes meeting with the shining inside the block. She could've sworn she saw a faint figure inside it, but it was hard to make out what it was. She pressed herself against the Moonstone, and she felt it's warmth envelop her. The Moonstone itself felt...warm. It was a nice, warm feeling, not too hot or anything. Just nice and warm. That warmth spread all around her body, and every part of herself felt a presence loom up and a flaring feeling arising.

Her eyes opened a bit, but they snapped open when her vision suddenly became blue and white. A new power surged up inside her, a power that was indescribable. She felt herself grow bigger, taller and longer, and she felt the new power spread across her whole body.

Eventually, the blue and white vision died down, and she was back at staring at the Moonstone. She turned around to Spud, who had a heartwarming smile on his face. "You evolved."

"I...I did?" Fern Paw quickly checked herself. Yellow body instead of green, long green leaves on her head, and just the fact that she felt like she could drum up a storm...

"You see?!" A new voice rose up. Turning, Fern Paw saw a Ralts, Budew and Baltoy standing in front of the entrance. "Fern Paw just evolved thanks to the Moonstone! Surely the Moonstone will make me evolve!"

"That's not how the Moonstone works..." Catherine muttered.

Igor didn't care. He waltzed up to the Moonstone and flung his arms over it. "Oh great, glorious Moonstone, please, let me evolve and make me become a dancing Kirlia!"

Nothing happened. "The Moonstone only evolves Pokemon if it allows it. Otherwise evolution just happens naturally."

"You evolve by friendship! Why haven't you evolved?!"

"Friendship during the day. And have you even decided on what you want to evolve into once you become a Kirlia? Gardevoir or Gallade?"

"Gallade, duh! What do you expect me to be, some girly princess thing?"

"No...?"

“Exactly! I don’t want to be something girly!”

Fern Paw just looked at him as if he was crazy. She then turned to Spud. “I just remembered. Where are my friends? I last saw them in the Motostoke streets when we were fleeing from that Corviknight and then I lost them.”

“Who knows? But that Corviknight…I saw him once and he gave me a scar that I’ll never forget.” Spud shivered a bit. “His name’s Smoke. Big, bad and ruthless, he leads a group of Pokemon that live in the shadows. He used to live in Hammerlocke before he got chased out. Now he lives in the alleyways of Motostoke. He chased me. He tore into my back. I can still feel the pain even today.”

Fern Paw’s eyes widened as Spud spoke. “I lay there, bleeding and sure I was meeting my end. But my Trainer found me and took me in. I would’ve died had she not found me. I was scared in case I'd meet him again. So I found a Thunder Stone and evolved myself two days ago.” He turned to look at Fern Paw. “Fern Paw, please. Never go near the alleyways.”

“Wow…” Igor gasped. “Some story. I bet I could’ve taken on that Corviknight head on.”

“You’d die.” Catherine replied.

“So would you!”

Onyx said nothing. Fern Paw wasn’t sure whether he couldn’t talk or just chose not to speak. She then turned to Spud. “Where are we?”

“The Moonstone.”

“I know that! Which area are we in?”

“Bridge Field.”

“Oh…I’m father away from my camp than I thought.”

“Tell you what. Why don’t you come over to my house for a bit?”

“Where is your house?”

“Turffield.”

“Sorry, but I’m not going to a housepet’s house.”

“Why not? It’ll be a great experience. It’s good to take a break, see new sights, explore…”

“No! I’m loyal to my Tribe!”

“Being difficult now, huh? Please. It won’t be for very long. It will only just be for a little while.”

“I said I’m not going with you!”

Spud just chuckled slightly as Fern Paw protested. “Alright. If you really are being difficult, then…” He suddenly leapt forward, teeth sinking into Fern Paw's throat. Fern Paw shrieked as she tried to thrash him off, but his grip was just getting tighter and tighter.

And then Fern Paw's vision faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea  
> Mellow Bush is now a Butterfree, Fern Paw is now a Thwackey  
> that's fun
> 
> the in game team as of now is Fern Paw, Mellow Bush, Nimble Briar, Catherine, Onyx and Igor  
> tbh I really hated how I written Spud in the original draft so I redid his character  
> also I literally have no motivation to continue my actual Sword Nuzlocke rn and that upsets me  
> like I just want to finish it already hhh


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn cracked through the windows of the house. Fern Paw's eyes blinked open, the calls of nearby Tranquill trilling through. Sitting up, Fern Paw took a moment to realize where she was. "Spud...he told me to follow him to his house and..." Her eyes shot open with realisation. "Oh no, I'm all the way in Turffield!"

"Hey! Quiet down!" Celest grumped, hanging down from the roof. She was a Woobat, owned by the same Trainer who owns Spud. She is a Relaxed nature, somewhat stubborn, and also lives with a Klink named Dit Dot.

"Celest, I need to get out of here and return to my Tribe!"

"Spud has you pretty much all to himself. She hasn't even caught you yet! Today she will get a pretty little Poke Ball and throw it at you and congratulations, you'll join the family."

"I have a family back there!"

"Spud wants to get strong. He wants to get strong so he can defeat that Corviknight that attacked him. If he attacked you like that then your fate is pretty much sealed."

"I don't care! I didn't want to be with him!"

"Hey, don't say things like that. Do you want him to be upset?"

"No..."

"Then just accept you're pretty much his punching bag!"

"I won't!"

"Try and pretend?"

"No!"

"Anyway, my Trainer's gonna try her first Gym Challenge battle. I'd watch out for that if I were you."

"Gym Challenge?"

"Where people of Galar compete once every year to challenge the Gyms scattered across the region! She's gonna use me and Spud."

Yes! A chance to escape! "When will she be going?"

"When she sorts herself out! You and Dit Dot are staying in the house. That is, unless she decided to catch you first."

Fern Paw blinked as the Woobat rambled on. "Oh yeah. Don't even bother escaping. It's just not nice."

'I absolutely will escape and get back to my Tribe.'

"Good morning, Fern." Spud had awoken, and he was already trilling into her. Fern Paw just groaned with annoyance, remembering that he had knocked her out earlier. And now, like Celest said, she was pretty much his punching bag.

No wonder they didn't bring in Twoleg Pokemon. If they could cause that much mischief...

"Want to train today? I'll not go easy on you."

"Uh..." Fern Paw didn't know how to respond. She had to get back to her Tribe before they found out. "Look! I can't stay. I need to get back!"

"Oh, Fern Paw. You're pretty much a sparring partner now."

"He's right." Celest huffed. "Just accept that."

The day rolled on. The Twoleg that owned Celest fawned over Fern Paw but didn't even try to capture her. Why, Fern Paw didn't know. She couldn't speak Twoleg. "She said she'd capture you after her Gym Challenge. Pokemon owned by Trainer's can understand them." Celest had explained. The Twoleg then pulled out the things Celest had explained were Poke Ball's. Celest and Spud vanished inside them in a red beam of light. She then said something, then ran off. The only sound Fern Paw could hear was the whirring of Dit Dot.

Once she felt like enough time had passed, she knew she had to escape. She turned to look at Dit Dot, who was just whirring in a corner. They were a Bashful nature, very finicky, and dumb. Celest had told her Dit Dot were very slow witted and it took them about two hours to react to something. Surely they wouldn't notice her leave until two hours.

Opening the window, Fern Paw was surprised. It was easier than she thought to climb out. She gave one last look back at the house, Dit Dot hardly noticing. "Goodbye..." She muttered briefly before climbing out of the window and onto the ground. Looking around, Fern Paw could see Twolegs walking with their Pokemon. Being thankful she didn't get caught by any of them, she looked around the little town she was in. She had to get back. Mellow Bush, Nimble Briar and everyone else needed her.

"Uh, excuse me?" She asked a Dewpider who was passing by with her Twoleg.

"Hmm? Yes?" The Dewpider asked.

"Do you...know the quickest way out of Turfield?"

"Over that way!" The Dewpider pointed to a nearby route. "Route 5!"

"Thank--"

"Hiya! I'm Leola! Nice to meet you! Can we be friends? I'd love new friends!" The Dewpider suddenly squealed, bounding all around Fern Paw.

"Uh...I'm Fern Paw..."

"Fern Paw! I'll remember that name! I'm so happy that I've made a new friend!"

Fern Paw just looked at the Dewpider dancing around in joy. "Thanks, but I'm kinda in a hurry. I need to get back to my Tribe before--"

"You live in a Tribe?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

"Tribal."

"Yes, and?"

"Rough."

"Can I join?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"It's against the rules."

"Oh..."

"Thanks for the help."

"Why can't I join?"

Fern Paw sighed in absolute frustration. "It's just against the rules!"

"Why?"

"It just is, alright?"

"...ok."

"Good! Now, thanks for helping me but I've got to go now!"

Before Leola could reply, Fern Paw sped off. "Byeeeee!" She heard her chipper voice ring out.

Fern Paw did not stop running until she had reached Route 5. She stopped and sighed in relief. A few bird Pokemon chirped, and Fern Paw realised something. Which way did Spud take her? He could've taken her anywhere! She gazed around at her surroundings. A bridge up ahead, a forest, and a lake. Which way could she go? She guessed the bridge would be good enough.

She had just began to walk toward the bridge when a shriek ran out. Snapping her head to the source of the shriek, a shrill screech echoed from above the sky. Turning her attention to the sky, Fern Paw gasped, a massive Braviary looming dangerously above the sky. Was he gonna go for her?! But her fears quickly intensified when the Braviary dove down into the forest, talons and beak ready to strike. But there was a flash, and the Braviary flew back up, electricity coursing through his wings. Angered, the Braviary flew sharply down again.

"H...hey!" Fern Paw dashed into the forest, where she quickly skidded to a halt when she saw the Braviary, talons clamped over a small purple Pokemon. The Pokemon used Thunder Shock, but this time the Braviary wasn't having it. He threw his head down with the intent of snapping his prey's neck...

Memories of Muddy Water's death flashing in her head, Fern Paw reacted quick. She flung herself to the Braviary and used Branch Poke. The Braivary let out a shriek of surprise and quickly tried to dig it's beak into her neck. But Fern Paw just used Razor Leaf, slicing the Braviary and causing a few wounds to appear on his wings.

Letting out a screech of pain, the Braviary flew high into the sky. Fern Paw stood in front of the Toxel in case he would dive back down. But he didn't. He flew towards the mountains until he eventually vanished beneath the mountain.

For a few moments all that was heard was the Toxel's panicked breathing. Then, Fern Paw turned to look at him. Talon marks were on his back, indicating he had been picked up by a Braviary once. "You alright?"

The Toxel's eyes were still wide, but he nodded anyway. "Y...yes."

"Who are you?"

"Y...Young Dream."

At the sound of that name, Fern Paw's eyes widened. Back in the mountains, there was a Toxel named Young Dream. He was named that because everyone thought he had massive potential for the future. One day, a Braviary had attacked, and everyone fought him off. The Braviary did flee...but not without clutching Young Dream in his talons and flying off with him. No one saw him again.

He was presumed dead by everyone. But...here he was. Alive, and standing right in front of Fern Paw. "You...you're alive?" She choked out.

"Yes...?" Young Dream titled his head. "Who are you...?"

"Young Dream...it's me. Fern Paw."

"Fern Paw...?!" His voice no longer sounded scared. "You...you saved me?!"

"Of course I did." Her voice got choked up with tears. "Oh, I'm so happy you're alive..." She pulled the Toxel into a hug. "How your parents have been worrying..."

"I thought I'd never see you all again!" Young Dream whimpered. He then broke down into tears. But that was all that Fern Paw wanted. He was alive, and he could go home safely.

That's right. She still needed to go home.

"Hey, Young Dream. I'm trying to find my way back to the Tribe. Do you want to come with me? I'll keep you safe."

"Y...you mean it?"

Fern Paw smiled warmly, and that's all the conformation he needed. "Th...thank you!" He climbed onto Fern Paw's shoulder. "Come on! Let's go home!"

Young Dream is a Docile nature, mischievous. Fern Paw honestly swears to protect him with everything she has.

"Hey! Fern Paw!"

Turning her head, Fern Paw saw a Budew, Baltoy and Kirlia approach. "We heard the Braviary from here!" Catherine smiled.

"Fern Paw! Fern Paw! Look! I evolved!" Igor chirped, twirling in joy. "Don't I look beautiful?"

"We were worried about you!" Catherine spoke.

"But why have you come?"

"We came because we learned, you're trying to go home?"

"Yes."

"We're coming with you. The three of us!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! We're friends, aren't we?"

"If Comet Pulse finds out I've been befriending Twoleg Pokemon..."

"Aww, ignore him! He's just a mean Pokemon who doesn't understand true friendship!"

Young Dream leapt down from Fern Paw's shoulder and approached the trio. "Are these your friends as well? I don't remember seeing them in the Tribe."

"They're not Tribe Pokemon. They're Twoleg Pokemon. Onyx, Catherine and Igor."

"Woah...didn't know you could befriend Twoleg Pokemon!"

"It's against the rules. But they seem friendly."

"Wow...I'm Young Dream."

"Nice to meet you, Young Dream!"

"Are you a young dreamer?"

"Yeah..."

"You're so cute! Not as cute as Catherine."

"I heard that."

"I'm going to take Young Dream back to the Tribe as well."

"All the more reason to help!"

"Yeah! We're in this together."

"Thanks, guys."

The five friends cheered. Fern Paw couldn't help but to smile. She couldn't help but to think that maybe Twoleg Pokemon aren't so bad after all.

"Alright. The closest way to get back to the Tribe which you come from is if we go through the second Galar Mines. That'll take you to Motostoke, and then you can go back to your Tribe in the Rolling Fields." Catherine explained.

"You're so smart, Catherine! For a Budew, anyway."

Cathering just looked away, a small blush rising up. "Thanks..."

"Don't underestimate her. She took down a Drednaw once all by herself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's stronger than she looks."

Young Dream stirred from Fern Paw's back. "So how long is it gonna take until we reach the Tribe?"

"Not long. We just have to go past Hulbury."

"Isn't Hulbury up ahead?"

"Yes."

"So we're getting somewhere?" Young Dream's voice was quiet, but still enough to hear.

"Yes!"

"Alright!" Young Dream leapt down from Catherine's shoulder and ran ahead...only to trip and fall on his face.

"You alright?" Fern Paw asked.

"I'm fine! Taken much worse." Young Dream smiled.

"I can't believe he survived being picked up and carried by a Braviary! How?!"

"I zapped the Braviary with Thunder Shock while in the air! He dropped me and I landed in the route."

"And you didn't get hurt from the fall?"

"A bit. But I've recovered! Save from the scars on my back."

"He's so much younger than me yet he has more endurance..." Igor whispered.

Fern Paw didn't reply. She just watched Young Dream frolic ahead and leap over a log. "He's so feisty. But so docile as well."

"I like split personalities." Igor smiled.

Young Dream leapt up to a flock of Rookidee, who flew into the air in surprise. However, the flock just chirped and flew around the Toxel. The six then leapt around together. Fern Paw couldn't help but to giggle a bit. "He's so precious. I can't believe he survived. Everyone thought he had died."

"Be thankful he isn't."

"Yeah..."

A Cutiefly then buzzed into view and flew into the forest. Curious, Young Dream chased after it and eventually the Cutiefly had landed on his tail. "Hiya!"

"Hello to you as well." The Cutiefly then flew off into a field of flowers. Young Dream was quick to follow the Cutiefly and threw himself into the flowers.

"He's adorable." Catherine admitted.

"I've only known him for less than an hour but if anything happened to him I'd kill everyone in Galar and then myself." A few tears rolled down Igor's face.

"Young Dream, shouldn't we continue on?" Fern Paw asked.

"These flowers are great!" Young Dream plunged his face into the flowers, and when he lifted his face back up, a Wooloo was staring at him.

"Hey! Are you pretending to be a flower?" He asked.

"M...me?" The Wooloo asked.

"Yes, you!" Young Dream laughed. "You're not a flower! You're a--"

"That's alright." The Wooloo smiled. "I can be a flower if I want to be. I don't mind at all!"

"Then you're a beautiful flower!" Young Dream squealed. The Wooloo laughed alongside him. Fern Paw couldn't help but to smile, seeing Young Dream so cheerful and making so many new friends despite the trauma he had endured.

The Wooloo introduced himself as Russel. He is a Bold nature, quick to flee. Once all the introductions were over, the gang continued on until they reached Hulbury.

"The Galar Mines are just over that way! Come on!" Igor cheered.

"Where's Catherine?" Fern Paw suddenly realised, noticing the Budew wasn't there.

Onyx shrugged. "I don't know..." Igor replied.

"I'm back!" Catherine cheered.

"Where have you been?!"

"Hunting down Goldeen and Arrokuda for experience. Why?"

"Catherine! You took down a Drednaw all by yourself! Isn't that experience enough?!"

"And? I want to get stronger. I want to evolve and then protect you all."

“You’ll evolve, Catherine. I’m sure of it. Now, let’s go! The mines await!” Fern Paw cheered.

And everyone else cheered. Fern Paw felt pretty confident in herself. After all, what could be in the mines that would be so bad?

It had all happened so quick.

The Binacle using Fury Swipes, each time digging into Igor, each time ripping the flesh off his body. Despite his pleas, the Binacle just didn't stop.

"What's going on?!" Fern Paw shrieked, before another scream from Igor echoed.

"H...help!" Another Fury Swipes. Another piece of flesh ripped off. The Binacle shot a maniacal look at Fern Paw, before going back to swiping.

"The Pokemon in the mines are never this hostile!" Catherine gasped.

And then a powerful shriek. The flapping of wings. Turning around, Fern Paw saw a Corviknight fly through the mines, red eyes dangerous and fuming. "I see you've met Walton, my subject."

"Wait! The Binacle is with you?!" Fern Paw shrieked.

"He's murdering Igor! Leave him alone!" Catherine yelled.

"And?! Who cares about death if all the world is gonna die in the future?!" The Corviknight shrieked. "I'm Smoke!"

Spud's words flashed into her mind. "His name’s Smoke. Big, bad and ruthless, he leads a group of Pokemon that live in the shadows. He used to live in Hammerlocke before he got chased out. Now he lives in the alleyways of Motostoke. He chased me. He tore into my back. I can still feel the pain even today.”

That was the Smoke that Spud had told her about. And that was the Smoke that had pinned her down to the ground. Fury taking over, she yelled up to him. "Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because when I was flying by one day I had saw you arrive here! I couldn't stand new visitors in the Wild Area! Where did you all come from?!"

"The mountains near Circhester!" Catherine spoke up, and Fern Paw stared at the brave little Budew.

Smoke flew down and landed with elegance. He seemed regal, but his eyes were fuming with hatred. "So. You're all just a bunch of rouges."

"I think you all are the rouges here!"

A low groan from Igor. Walton hopped up to Smoke. "I...I did my job. Are you happy?"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes...I think so."

"No!" Catherine raced up to the bleeding Kirla. Fern Paw turned to look at him, ripped apart flesh bleeding terribly. He was bleeding everywhere, and at first glance it really did look like he was dead.

But a sharp gasp from Catherine followed by her statement put her worries at ease. "He's breathing! But only just. If we get him help he'll survive, I know he will!"

"No one can survive bleeding out that much!" Smoke laughed. A Morpeko which Fern Paw somehow didn't notice until now climbed up onto his wing.

"What to do, Smoke?" She asked him.

"Kill the Kirlia, Cottonball. Then kill everyone else as well." Smoke slyly grinned.

The Morpeko--Cottonball--laughed like a maniac before leaping off Smoke's wing and charging right toward Igor, with the intent of ripping his neck apart.

"No!" Fern Paw screamed.

"Stop!" Catherine yelled.

But Cottonball never reached Igor. Instead, Onyx threw a Mud Slap, which Cottonball nimbly dodged.

"Yes! Morpeko is an Electric Type! He has the advantage!" Fern Paw realised.

Cottonball glared at Onyx. "Cottonball mad! Cottonball attack!" And then Cottonball threw herself onto Onyx, jaws locked over his head.

"No! Morpeko is an Electric and Dark Type!" Catherine shrieked.

The smile on Fern Paw's face completely vanished. How could she forget Morpeko was also a Dark Type?!

"Onyx, no!" Catherine yelled, but it was too late, and she knew that.

The Baltoy desperately tried to remove Cottonball from his head, but it was clear Cottonball wasn't going to let go anytime soon. And the jaws just kept getting tighter and tighter and Fern Paw could've sworn she heard Young Dream scream from behind her and Catherine pleading for the wild Morpeko to stop but she just didn't and Fern Paw wished she could do something and...and...

A sickening crunch. All at once everything fell silent. Young Dream stopped screaming. Catherine stopped pleading. The only sound was a low groan from Igor, but it fell on deaf ears.

Cottonball leapt down from Onyx's head and turned back, satisfied at what she done. Smoke gave a low chuckle, but Fern Paw hardly heard. Her eyes were fixed on the Baltoy, head crushed.

"He's..." Fern Paw choked out, but it didn't take very long to know what had happened. She turned to Igor, still bleeding out, and then back at Onyx, who tumbled over and landed with a lifeless thud.

"No!" Catherine screamed, racing up to his body. Fern Paw felt her breathing get heavy. Everything became a blur. She thought she saw Igor's eyes open weakly, but she still felt herself stumble.

"I did, Smoke. Cottonball did."

"Excellent job, Cottonball. You didn't get the Kirlia, but you got one, which is good enough for me."

"Can Cottonball get someone else? Kirlia looking dead as well."

"Go ahead."

Another maniacal giggle from Cottonball. And before Fern Paw could react, she felt jaws wrap around her neck. Letting out a screech, she turned around, Cottonball attempting to rip her neck in half, but she threw her off and used Razor Leaf. Angered, Cottonball countered with Bite, but Fern Paw quickly used Branch Poke to make sure she chomped on a branch instead of her arm. However, Cottonball quickly shredded the branch and leapt back at Fern Paw, who used Razor Leaf. Cottonball then used Bite again, this time not only scoring a critical hit but hitting Fern Paw's throat as well.

Cottonball let go and skidded across the ground, but Fern Paw stood firm and used Razor Leaf one last time. The leaves sliced Cottonball, and eventually she began to bleed from one side. Noticing the blood, Cottonball spat out a clump of green fur from her teeth.

"You strong. But Cottonball stronger! Next time Cottonball wins!" She declared, padding toward Smoke and climbing up on his wing. "Cottonball bored. Cottonball wanna go home."

"Alright. Walton?" Smoke eyes the Binacle, and at that moment Fern Paw remembered he existed. Turning to face him, she saw his eyes were wide with...horror?

"Walton, come on!"

"I...I..." The Binacle then hopped off as fast as his rock could carry him.

For a few moments, there was awkward silence. Then, Catherine spoke up. "Igor! He's...I don't know if he's breathing!"

"We need to get him help! Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cliffhanger
> 
> so yea, first official death  
> ik Muddy Water died but he wasn't an official member so this is the first official death in the fic  
> I forgot Morpeko was half Dark Type and I only relied on Onyx's Mud Slap for victory  
> haha I was stupid  
> so yea
> 
> in game team now is Fern Paw, Mellow Bush, Nimble Briar, Catherine and Igor  
> in game we are in Motostoke now  
> and the next chapter...oh boy  
> you'll see whether Igor is dead or alive


	5. Chapter 5

A shallow hole dug beside Motostoke Outskirts. Fern Paw gently lowering the body inside the hole. Lining up the hole with dirt and stones. And then it was Fern Paw and Catherine standing in front of the hole, silent.

It was Catherine who spoke first. "He didn't talk much. Or at all, even. But his actions spoke louder than words."

"I...kinda got that hint." Fern Paw sighed sadly. "He fought as brave as any Tribe member would. If he was a Tribe member, we'd be proud of him."

"His poor Trainer." Catherine whimpered. "How would they react when they find out..."

Silence dawned once again. It felt as if she couldn't even hear the rustling of Pokemon nearby anymore. "At least...Igor will survive." They were just in time to help Igor. His bleeding got stable, and he just managed to pull through. But only just. To Fern Paw, it was terrifying how close they were to not only losing Onyx, but Igor as well.

"Yeah...if I had lost two of my best friends..." A sob escaped the Budew. "I really want to evolve. I'm sick of being small and weak. Maybe if I had evolved I would've protected Onyx."

"Onyx gave his life to save Igor. That's more noble than some Pokemon I've ever met."

"Like you said, if he was a Tribe member everyone would be proud."

Motostoke was just outside the Motostoke Outskirts. Outside the outskirts would be the Tribe camp. Fern Paw was almost home. But at what cost? Onyx was dead, Igor almost bled out...

"Catherine. I'm going home."

"And leaving me all alone?"

"Don't you want to stay and grieve for a bit longer? I still have to go back home and take Young Dream with me."

"Fern Paw...even if it is against the rules...we're friends. Friends always have each other's back?"

"Yes, but my home is so close. I need to go home."

"Can I come as well...?"

"No. It's too dangerous. You need to go with your Twoleg. I'm sure she's worried about you."

"You treated me better than my Trainer ever can!"

"What...?" Fern Paw turned her head around.

"Yes! My Trainer...all what she cares about is her looks and all her other Pokemon and she hardly ever pays attention to me! Sometimes she locks me in the house when she leaves! I hate that! I just want someone to love and care about me! And Onyx and Igor were the only Pokemon that did just that! Now Onyx is dead, Igor's hurt and...and..."

She gazed up at Fern Paw, her eyes stained with tears. "I'd miss you."

Fern Paw looked at Catherine in the eyes. "I'm...so sorry, Catherine. But my loyalties are with my home. I'll come and visit you, I promise."

"No, Fern Paw." Catherine quickly replied. "Please don't. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"You're my friend, Catherine."

"But you're the only Pokemon who..."

"Just...goodbye!" And before Catherine could reply, Fern Paw turned around and dashed off.

"Where's Walton?!" Smoke snarled, pacing through the alleyway of Motostoke.

A Centiskorch raised his head. "Honestly, Smoke. He's probably dead and gone by now."

"He is not, Creeper!" Smoke snapped. "He willingly left! He betrayed us all!"

"Cottonball hungry. Cottonball want eat."

"Not yet, Cottonball. That Thwackey and her friends ruined all our plans. We were planning to kill them right on and leave the bodies behind."

"Smoke, there's a whole Tribe of Pokemon in the Rolling Fields. I thought you wanted to get rid of them?"

"Of course I want to. And I have an idea. There are Power Spots in the Wild Area, isn't there?"

"Yes, yes! Cottonball want big!"

"No, not you Cottonball. Creeper. Can't you Gigantamax?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Excellent." A wicked smile formed on Smoke's beak. "Tonight, we will wage war against this Tribe. All of them will burn into ashes. And then we'll claim the Wild Area for ourselves."

Laughter broke throughout the alleyway, and all of the followers joined in.

"No way!"

"It can't be!"

"Fern Paw?!"

When Fern Paw had arrived back at the Tribe, everyone gathered around her almost instantly. "Where have you been?!" Comet Pulse roared.

"When did you evolve?" Blazing Winds spoke up.

"Did you interact with Twoleg Pokemon?!" Red Ripple gasped.

"Listen, everyone, I can explain. I know it's a long story and I know much happened, but while trying to steal from Motostoke we got chased by a Corviknight and I bumped into a Raichu. The Raichu was a Twoleg Pokemon..."

"So you have been interacting with Twoleg Pokemon!" Red Ripple shrieked. Comet Pulse growled with betrayal.

"But listen! He took me to the Moonstone where I evolved, and then he almost killed me and..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you've gone soft!"

"I haven't! I managed to escape and then..."

"She found me." Young Dream stood up from Fern Paw's back.

"No! Young Dream?!" Comet Pulse gasped.

"He survived the Braviary attack...?" Sunny Stream whispered.

"He did. So I offered to take him back to the Tribe. But while we were going through the mines we encountered the Corviknight again and we all ended up almost getting killed...alright, one member of the group got killed but everyone else survived."

"What group?!"

"Me, three other Twoleg Pokemon and..."

"You little traitor!" Comet Pulse loomed over Fern Paw. "Hanging out with Twoleg Pokemon just because you got lost!"

"They're my friends, Comet Pulse!" Fern Paw shot back.

"Friends?!" A few horrified shrieks rose up from everyone.

"You can't befriend Twoleg Pokemon!"

"I know, but if you give them a chance, then..."

"How do I punish you for this? What can I possibly do to punish you?"

"Comet Pulse, if you just believed me you'd understand!"

"I am the leader, it's my Tribe, I follow the rules to keep you all safe! Twoleg Pokemon mean bad news, Fern Paw! Accept that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no, Comet Pulse!"

"Well, I said--"

"Comet Pulse, stop!" Ashen Breeze ran up toward the two and stood in front of them. "We don't need any more arguments!"

"More arguments?!" Sunny Stream snapped. "Ever since we arrived here we've been arguing constantly!"

"Because you love to tell me over and over that--"

"That you offended me when Muddy Water died!"

"How did I offend you?!"

"You said that Muddy Water was a great son when you could've just said that all the time from the beggining! He was my son! And you rubbed it in that Blazing Winds was better until he died! And then you said that! Why?!"

"Did I ever say Muddy Water was a bad son?! Yes I compared him to Blazing Winds all the time but did I ever say he was bad? He was beautiful! He was kind! He had potential! And I felt your pain when he died!"

"Why were you even comparing him to Blazing Winds to begin with?!"

"Blazing Winds is my son! I am allowed to talk about him!"

"And by logic you're allowed to tell me that he is better than him?!"

"Dad, stop!" Blazing Winds yelled over the argument.

"Blazing Winds, please. This is all happening because she started it!"

"You started it the instant you started comparing our sons!"

"And?!"

Fern Paw watched the two argue. Was that really what was happening while she was gone? Just constant arguing between these two?

"Listen! I am sorry for the loss of your son. But these things happen!"

By now Sunny Stream had lost it. She blasted a Water Pulse at him, seemingly as a warning. Ashen Breeze just looked at her, furious. "So you want to fight now?!" He yelled. He cloaked his body in flames and smashed a Flare Blitz right into Sunny Stream.

The crowd started cheering for a fight. Fern Paw just looked around, horrified. Sunny Stream then used Hydro Pump, which Ashen Breeze dodged and used Blaze Kick on her, but she used Water Pulse once again.

A powerful roar echoed throughout the sky, and looking up, a meteor suddenly crashed onto the ground. It was Comet Pulse's Draco Meteor. "That was just a warning! Keep fighting and I'll keep using it!"

Backing up, Ashen Breeze and Sunny Stream knew if they disobeyed their leader they'd be in trouble. Comet Pulse floated to the ground, eyes furious. "Ashen Breeze. Sunny Stream. No fighting between Tribemates."

"You could've killed us!" Ashen Breeze snapped.

"Don't argue with me!"

"You'd kill us all with your recklessness, wouldn't you?!"

"Never!"

"Then--" He never got to finish. A crimson burst of energy suddenly erupted from East Lake Axewell. Everyone stopped and turned to look.

"Oh no! Is that the beast from the Lake of Outrage?!" Quick Bite gasped.

"We're not anywhere near the Lake of Outrage." Red Ripple replied.

Something long was growing in size. Something long, fiery and dangerous. And the shape took form. A long, red and yellow Pokemon, flames flickering from it's body, and a roar escaped it.

"A Centiskorch?!" Fern Paw shrieked.

"No! A Gigantamax Centiskorch!" Comet Pulse growled.

Turning to look, the Centiskorch blasted a G-Max Centiferno with the intent to swallow everyone in flames. However, everyone dodged.

"Get the old and the young to safety! I'll deal with this!" Comet Pulse growled.

"No! I'll help you!" Fern Paw spoke quickly.

"Do you have a death wish?!"

"No, but I've got to try!" Fern Paw raced off.

"I'm helping as well." Mellow Bush declared.

"So you want to die as well!"

"Nimble Briar, come on!" The Butterfree absolutely ignored Comet Pulse.

The flames from the Centiferno caused a few trees to catch fire and a blanket of fire to quickly spread across the fields. Ignoring the smoke, Fern Paw ran ahead toward the Centiskorch, then leapt up and used Knock Off.

The Centiskorch hardly felt it. He just used G-Max Centiferno, but Fern Paw dodged. Turning to Motostoke, she saw his long tail wreck a few buildings, trapping people inside. A Budew, Kirlia and Binacle approached Fern Paw, their eyes terrified. The Kirlia was covered with wounds.

"I...I don't know what just happened! I was grieving for Onyx and then..."

"Fern Paw, I'm so sorry!" Walton yelled over the chaos. "I was just following orders! I don't want to kill Igor, I swear!"

Fern Paw wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. She just turned back to the Centiskorch. "He's huge. Where did he..."

"We've gotta stop him before the whole area burns down!" Catherine spoke.

Turning, Fern Paw saw Sunny Stream Snipe Shot the flames, creating a pathway for the Tribe members to escape. Ashen Breeze had Blazing Winds and Young Dream in his grasp, Red Ripple almost passed out due to the smoke but Quick Bite saved her, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar together...

The two bugs stopped and turned to the Centiskorch. They then look at each other in the eyes, nodded, and charged toward him. Mellow Bush threw Nimble Briar, who used Confusion, then she used Air Slash on him. "Mellow Bush! Nimble Briar! Go with the Tribe!" Fern Paw yelled.

"No. Tribemates stick together, don't they?" Mellow Bush asked.

"Yes, but go! You'll both get killed!"

"And? Tribemates stick together! As long as you get out alive, that's all that matters!" Nimble Briar called.

"But..."

"Please, Fern Paw!" Catherine yelled desperately. "Do something!"

Fern Paw took one look at the desperate Budew. Then, she looked at the injured Kirlia. And then, she looked at the regretful Binacle. Her friends. Alright, maybe not Walton, but still. Catherine and Igor were two very good friends to her. They always made her feel good about herself, and they always had fun together. If it weren't for them she wouldn't be here by now. If she left them all alone they'd perish. All three of them. She wouldn't let that happen! Igor almost died, Catherine's still a Budew and there's so much promise left for Walton. She would not lose anyone like how Onyx was lost!

Turning to the Centiskorch, she let out a shriek as she used Knock Off, but the Centiskorch retaliated with G-Max Centiferno. Nimbly dodging, Mellow Bush then rammed into him, enough to distract him. Nimble Briar then used Confusion to hurl a log at him, but that was burned just by being near him.

"Go with the Tribe!" Fern Paw yelled at the three.

"Wh...why?!"

"It's the safest option! Now, go!" Right as she finished speaking the tail of the Centiskorch crashed down. Screaming, the three dashed through the flames, desperate to find the Tribe.

"Go with them!" Mellow Bush called.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Do you want to die?!"

"No!"

"Then go! Go with them! It's better if one of us gets out alive!"

"I'm not losing you like how I lost Onyx! You've been with me ever since we were all in the mountains, I don't want to lose you!"

"Please, Fern Paw! It's better this way! I saw a Wooloo, Dewpider and Litwick with your friends as well!"

"Russel and Leola? Who's the Litwick?"

Taking advantage of Fern Paw's distraction, Mellow Bush flapped her wings as hard as she could, creating a powerful whirlwind.

"N...no!" Fighting the wind, Fern Paw's voice grew desperate. "I'm not losing you two!"

"Go, Fern Paw! It's your destiny, and nothing's going to stop you for fulfilling it!" With one last powerful flap, the wind picked Fern Paw off her feet and blew her away.

Tired out, Mellow Bush collapsed onto the floor. "You alright?" Nimble Briar asked.

"I...I'm fine. I can hardly flap my wings anymore..."

The Centiskorch charged up a G-Max Centiferno.

"I...I guess this is it?"

"Yes...this must be it. And I never even got to evolve as well..."

"Oh, Nimble Briar. Orbeetle or not, you're a fantastic friend."

"Mellow..."

The flames grew hotter. It was almost as if time slowed down for a brief moment.

"Nimble Briar...I was waiting until you had evolved for me to say this, but now...I just think this is the right time. At least I won't get to die in vain."

"Say what...?"

"Nimble Briar...I--"

And then the flames swallowed the two up, leaving behind nothing but ash and cinders.

No response. No response came from the Bridge Field for a deadly long while. Sunny Stream had put out the flames with Snipe Shot, leaving behind a charred, black wasteland.

"Well. I guess it can't be helped." Comet Pulse spoke.

Right after he spoke a Fire Punch struck him in the face. Turning, he let out a snarl as he stared at his attacker. It was Ashen Breeze. Fern Paw flinched, seeing all the anger in his eyes.

"Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar just died. Our camp is destroyed. And you don't care?! You don't care that we just lost two brave, noble Tribe members?! You don't care our home is destroyed?!" He yelled.

"It can always be rebuilt."

"Lives can't be rebuilt! Nothing will be the same!"

"And? Just be glad we're all alive."

"So many more could've died. And be thankful no one else died!"

"This Tribe is my top priority. I do what's best for the Tribe. We'll go back, rebuild the camp then pretend this never happened."

"There's no food anymore, Comet Pulse."

"And?!"

"We need to grieve for Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar."

"Who cares about them when the rest of us are alive?! It's only two of us that are gone!"

Silence once again fell through the gang. Ashen Breeze spoke up. "That's it. We're moving. You can do whatever you want. I'll lead this group from now on."

Those who believed Ashen Breeze's words went with him. Some Pokemon were loyal to Comet Pulse and stayed with him. Two of the Pokemon who got separated were Red Ripple and Quick Bite, with Red Ripple believing Ashen Breeze while Quick Bite was certain Comet Pulse had the solution.

"Please take care." The Thievul had said.

"We'll see each other again." Quick Bite promised.

Ashen Breeze went up to Dusty Bowl, while Comet Pulse went back to Rolling Fields. Fern Paw absolutely knew nothing would be the same.

"I'm going." Walton announced one day. He said he was leaving. He'd find a boat and go on it, and escape to somewhere warm.

So he left. Russel, Leola and the Litwick who introduced herself as Phoenix (Quiet nature, a little quick tempered) stayed with Ashen Breeze, believing it would be safer there than back with their Trainers.

But Fern Paw knew that just like that, everything was shattered.

Nothing would be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Igor is alive! He survived the Fury Swipes with one hit point left  
> that was scary
> 
> oh boy the Kabu fight in game was not fun at all  
> literally none of my team could handle Fire Type Pokemon and my best bet, Onyx, had died  
> so I made a plan  
> I put Walton onto the team so he could handle Fire Types  
> but when it got to the Centiskorch  
> oh boy  
> I had to sacrifice Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar so I could sent Walton out safely  
> and even then Walton died instantly to Max Flutterby  
> so that plan I made pretty much was for nothing  
> Fern Paw managed to defeat Centiskorch but hhh  
> three deaths in one battle  
> oyea in this story Pokemon who faint don't always die, I read a fanfic which had Pokemon who died benched so they could recover at a Pokemon Center  
> I really liked that so I decided to put it into my story  
> so yea  
> plz don't get too mad
> 
> so the in game team as of now is Fern Paw, Catherine, Igor, Russel, Phoenix and Leola  
> also time skip time for the next chapter  
> that's fun


	6. Chapter 6

Six moons passed. The cold air of leaf-bare was gone, and greenleaf had blossomed.

The air got warmer, and the sun shone longer. Fern Paw and her friends now lived in Ashen Breeze's camp, in the Dusty Bowl.

So much had changed over the six moons. Catherine had evolved into Roselia, Russel and Leola evolved into Dubwool and Araquanid, and Igor even found a Dawn Stone to evolve himself into Gallade.

Everyone mostly worked together by now, helping one another survive. But Fern Paw had a feeling that the adventure wasn't quite over yet. Comet Pulse was still angry. Sunny Stream had gone with Ashen Breeze's camp, which didn't hinder their arguments at all. In fact, it only seemed to make the arguments worse.

"I'm telling you, Muddy Water wouldn't have wanted this!"

"He would've gone with me whether he liked it or not! He was my son!"

All the arguments made Fern Paw feel uneasy. It wasn't just that. The fear some random Pokemon could Dynamax like that Centiskorch and go out of control...

Where would they go if this camp got destroyed? Just give up and become Twoleg Pokemon?

One day, Fern Paw and her friends had a talk about something Quick Bite had mentioned moons ago.

"Who is the beast that lurks in the Lake of Outrage?"

"Oh? It's just rumours. Nothing to believe or anything." Igor laughed.

"But if it is true, I'd tell you that the beast is a Charizard." Catherine's voice went low.

"A Charizard?"

"Not just any Charizard! A Gigantamax Charizard!"

"Gigantamax?!" Russel bleated.

"Yes. He is said to be the strongest Pokemon in the Wild Area. No one can defeat him! And those foolish enough to challenge him or disturb him from his slumber gets roasted! No one can survive his massive heat!"

"How hot is his flames?"

"Said to be twice as hot as the sun!"

"Really? My Bubble Beam can put down any flame!" Leola boasted.

"Any water just evaporates!"

"Oh..."

"No one can defeat him! No one! Not even the strongest Water Type Pokemon can defeat those flames! They get burned to a crisp!”

Fern Paw blinked, unsure if she was telling the truth or not. A screech from above rang out, and for a moment she thought it was a Braviary. But it wasn’t. An Unfezant flew up in the sky, a Caterpie gripped tight in its talons. Life goes on. Everyone was just trying to survive.

Pheonix watched the Unfezant fly by. “That Caterpie could make a meal for thousands.”

“Thousands of Pidove.” Leola smirked.

“Yeah! And then soon they’ll be able to keep up with their parents!”

Suddenly, a shrill cry erupted up from behind them. Everyone swung their heads around, thinking it was a Braviary picking someone up again. But it wasn’t. She heard Ashen Breeze yell something, and someone else yell something back.

“What’s going on?” Phoenix whispered.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good!” Russel shot back.

“Come on!” Fern Paw raced toward the scene, the gang following behind her. They reached the center of camp, where there was a crowd standing around someone and Ashen Breeze warning everyone to stay away.

“What’s going on?!” Catherine yelled.

Ashen Breeze turned to look at the Roselia. “Don’t get close! Or do you want to get the disease as well?!”

“Disease?!” Fern Paw’s voice raised in alarm.

“What disease?!” Igor asked.

“Wait! What’s going on?” Phoenix pushed past the crowd in an effort to see what was going on…before she let out a terrified squeak.

“Phoenix, what’s—“ Fern Paw raced toward her, only to stop and freeze. Quick Bite was lying on the ground, small black crystals spiking out of his neck. He seemed to be in agony, and his eyes were closed. At a first glance someone could’ve assumed he got impaled and died. How did he even get here? He was with Comet Pulse’s camp, not Ashen Breeze’s camp. Unless…he had came over here to sneak prey away from Ashen Breeze’s camp.

“What is this?!” She shrieked.

“This. This is something that’s happened only once and never again. The Eternal Morbus.”

“Eternal Morbus?”

“My father’s father told me everything. Many moons ago, long before all of us were born, Eternatus roamed the Galar region. No one knows what happened but...his remains spread across the region. Curiously, it seemed to only affect Pokemon and not people. But it was deadly. Their bodies get swallowed up in eternal energy, and it eventually results in almost all of the body being shrouded in this energy. It…it wiped out an entire Tribe of Pokemon.”

Silence fell across the clearing. “Eternatus has not been sighted for years. Why has this disease come back?”

“Does Comet Pulse know about this?” Sunny Stream asked.

“I don’t know, and I doubt he cares.”

“He always said he wanted the best for our Tribe. If he knew about this he’d do his absolute best to prevent anyone dying.”

“Is there a cure?!” Red Ripple spoke up suddenly. “You’ve got to heal him!”

“There’s no known cure.”

“What do you mean?! There has to be a cure!"

“If anyone gets near him there’s a chance they can get infected as well! Stay back from him!”

“But…”

“Red Ripple, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how much time he has left.”

“But he promised that we'd always be together!” The Thievul shot back.

“How was I supposed to know this would happen?!”

“You can’t just give up on him!”

“There’s no cure, Red Ripple! We can only hope he gets taken quickly!”

“No! Don’t give up on him!”

“I’m so sorry, Red Ripple! Just accept that!”

Red Ripple looked visibly hurt. She shut her eyes, tears falling freely from them. “You know what? Comet Pulse would’ve never given up on us.” She then turned and dashed off.

Fern Paw watched her run off, before turning back to Ashen Breeze. “There…there has to be a cure. There’s a cure for every disease, isn’t there?”

“No, Fern Paw. No cure has been documented. We can only ensure the disease does not spread. Someone will take him to the medicine den without getting infected. He’ll rest there. We don’t know how much time he has left.”

“But there has to be a cure…”

“I’ve had this argument with Red Ripple. There is no cure.”

Fern Paw took a few uneasy steps back. “What do we do now?” She heard Sunny Stream whisper.

“Go on with our day. There’s nothing we can do to help Quick Bite.”

“You know, you’re sounding an awful like Comet Pulse.” Sunny Stream growled.

“And?! There’s nothing we can do! The Eternal Morbus wiped out a Tribe that existed years before ours! No one was safe!”

“There’s your Comet Pulse attitude again. I’m not angry with you, Ashen Breeze. I just thought you were better than this.” Sunny Stream stormed off.

Fern Paw watched her leave. She turned to her friends, who’s eyes were all wide and horrified. “What now?”

“I don’t believe Ashen Breeze. I believe there is a cure.”

“How? What kind of cure can cure something Eternatus himself did?”

“I don’t know…but I’m going to try and find out.”

“How can you find out?!”

“I’m not sure…leave the camp and we get punished. Stay in the camp and we don’t do anything. But we can’t just let Quick Bite die. He still has all his life to live, and he promised he’d be there to watch Red Ripple’s kids arrive. We can’t let him die.”

“How? Where can we go?!”

“We…we can go…”

“Did Blazing Winds get infected as well?!”

Snapping her head around, she saw Ashen Breeze talk to Prime Song, a Gurdurr who was the medic of the camp. “I…I don’t know…he is showing signs, but the only way to know is if those crystals do appear.”

“No!” Ashen Breeze raced into the medicine den without a second thought. Fern Paw’s eyes were wide with sheer horror. Blazing Winds, Ashen Breeze’s son and her best friend, the last surviving member of the original group she lead while on the journey to the new home, could’ve potentially caught the Eternal Morbus.

Something snapped inside her at that moment. Something…determined. Something that screamed at her not to just sit there and watch two Pokemon die. Something that felt similar back when Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar died. Something that was similar to the rage she felt back when Onyx died. Something that just made her scream…

“That’s it. We’re going to find a cure right now!”

Hammerlocke was a bustling city filled with people, Pokemon, sights and…

“Shops!” Catherine squealed.

“Keep it down, Catherine! You’ll lower our guard!” Fern Paw snapped.

“Where could we go to learn about the disease…?” Russel wondered.

“Isn’t there a library in this city?” Leola asked.

“A library full of people? Are you crazy?” Igor glared at the Araquanid.

“Isn’t there a library where only Pokemon can go? Isn’t that meant to contain Pokemon lore and other things like that?” Fern Paw asked.

“I think so… Bibliothèque de la Vérité du Poke.”

Everyone looked at Catherine, absolutely gawked. “What?”

“I didn’t know you could do that…” Igor gasped.

“Teach me how!” Russel bleated.

“Alright, she’ll teach you after we sort this mess out. Quick Bite and Blazing Winds are in danger, and we’re not going to stop at anything to save them. Even if it means breaking the rules.” Fern Paw reminded everyone.

“So we’re going to the Pokemon Library of Truth and Lore.” Igor announced.

“Yeah! But where could it be…” Fern Paw asked.

“Looking for the library? The Pokemon Library?”

It was a Mudbray. The Mudbray’s eyes flashed as she spoke. “Right beside the human library is the Pokemon Library. You can’t miss it! It’s always advertised by the mascot, Sansaconda!”

“Sansaconda…?”

“Yeah! His eyes are glowing blue. Everyone loves him! The fangirls especially!”

“Fangirls?!”

“Yes! They’re absolutely smitten over him!”

“What…”

“Just tell us where the library is!”

“Look out for the Sansaconda poster in the window in the building beside the human library. Then again, you can’t miss it! I even bought Sansaconda merch myself!”

“There’s merchandise?!”

“Yes! A whole gift shop dedicated to our lovely mascot!”

“I…” Fern Paw was absolutely stunned.

“Alright, thanks for helping us, now goodbye!” Igor grabbed everyone and ran off, obviously not wanting to be a part of this anymore.

“Bye!” The Mudbray chirped.

“I kinda want to see what the Sansaconda merch is like…”

“Catherine, no!”

“Which one is it, where is it…” Fern Paw scoured the shelves, desperate to find something, anything that could help her.

“And that is how the Pokemon world was made.” Catherine has finished telling a story to a bunch of young Pokemon. Cheers erupted from the Pokemon.

“Catherine! Now will you help me look for the book?!”

“Isn’t it in the history section? I’m fine with reading stories to these kids.”

“Maybe…” Fern Paw wandered to the history section…only to gaze up at the shelves and stop. Igor was swinging on a rope from one shelves to the other.

“What are you doing?!” She yelled up to the Gallade.

“No one told me this was a place to have fun!”

“This is a library, Igor! Try and stay quiet!”

“But that’s not as fun!”

“Please!”

“No!”

Fern Paw let out a groan of annoyance. Well, if he gets into trouble it’s not my fault. She wandered ahead, only to see an Eldegoss.

“Excuse me? Aren’t you the librarian?”

The Eldegoss turned to look at Fern Paw. “Yes? Why?” He seemed to have a…smug accent.

“Do you know where the history section is?”

“Right over there. You can’t miss it.” He turned to a dusty, brown sign, which screamed history to her. Surely that had to be it?

“Thanks!” Fern Paw chirped as she ran toward the history room. A dimly lit room full of shelves containing old, ancient books. And she wasn’t alone.

Russel, Leola and Phoenix were in the room as well. It was Phoenix who noticed first. “Hey, Fern Paw!” The Litwick chirped. “So you made it here as well.”

“Of course I did. Have you found anything involving the disease yet?”

“No, but we did see some of Galar’s history! I wonder how the Tribes formed…Ashen Breeze did mention there was another Tribe that got wiped out by the disease.”

“I was told that Pokemon abandoned by their Twolegs fled to the mountains, and their descendants followed down with them.”

Fern Paw then turned to a shelf full of books and ran through them. Ancient scrolls, ancient books…

“Hey! Could this be it?!”

“What?!” Igor burst through the door, Catherine in his arms.

“You found it?” Catherine asked.

“I think so! Eternatus and the Eternal Morbus.”

Fern Paw put the book on the table and flipped through the pages. Everyone crowded beside her as she read.

'Three thousand years ago, Eternatus crashed into the Galar region. His sudden appearance and the vast amount of energy that was pouring out of his body resulted in people not knowing where he came from.'

“Maybe he came from space?”

“Phoenix, she’s trying to read!”

'A week after Eternatus’ arrival, Pokemon began growing giant and rampaging the land. Some changed appearances alongside growing giant. Dark clouds rolled across the sky as a result of the giant Pokemon. Soon, crops withered, trees began dying and the sun did not shine for a long time.'

“A world without any sun…imagine that!”

'Months passed. Eternatus flew freely over Galar, spreading microscopic particles around. At first, they were believed to be a blessing and help crops grow and the world to become greener. But it was actually a curse. No one knew why, but when the particles touched a Pokemon, what they didn’t know was that it was all over for them.'

'The particles soon spread across the Pokemon’s body, and enveloped them in energy. At first, people thought it was good. But when the crystals burst through the Pokemon’s necks and backs, it became clear that it was no blessing. It caused them pain and agony. Victims can go on for months before the pain becomes too much and they draw their last breaths.'

'They named this curse, ‘Eternal Morbus'.'

“So that's how the disease spread.”

'Eventually, people realised Eternatus was the cause of the giant Pokemon and the Eternal Morbus. Enraged, they banished him deep underground, and sealed his prison away. But the curse still spread. If a Pokemon got infected by the Eternal Morbus, other Pokemon should keep away from them. The particles also spread in the ground around the Pokemon, and just standing near them will result in it spreading.'

'In a span of years over half the Pokemon population got wiped out. Some species ceased to exist from Galar all together. It was an awful time. Without Pokemon, people began fighting, and wars eventually broke out between people.'

“But is there a cure?!”

“I’m getting there, be quiet!”

'However, a trio of beggars refused to see the light die from their world. So they travelled to the Glimwood Tangle and got a special ingredient. Then, they went to Circhester to boil the ingredient down. And then, they went to the Slumbering Weald, where Zacian blessed it and gave it special healing powers; powerful enough to wipe away any illness.'

'It was dubbed, ‘Pura Convaluisset’. It was what banished the Eternal Morbus from this world.'

“That’s it!” Fern Paw screamed, loud enough for the whole library to hear. “That’s what we need to do! We need to go to the Glimwood Tangle to get whatever ingredient was in the book, boil it down in Circhester and then go to get it blessed by Zacian!”

All at once she was met with protests.

“What ingredient even is it?!”

“Zacian is a Legendary Pokemon! You really expect to find her?!”

“Where do we boil it down in Circhester?”

“I don’t know…but we’re gonna try! Quick Bite and Blazing Winds need us!”

“Hey! Shut up!” The Eldegoss from earlier yelled. “This is a library!”

“Oh, please just let us have this moment!” Fern Paw shot back.

It was chaos. Ashen Breeze looked over Blazing Winds, who lay on the floor close to Quick Bite. “How is he?”

“His breathing is stable, but he is showing the same signs that Quick Bite has, minus the crystals poking out. If the crystals do poke out…” Prime Song stopped speaking.

“No! Please, do everything you can!”

“If we stand near them, we could get infected as well. Do you want that?”

“Just, please! He’s my son!”

“I’m doing everything I can, Ashen Breeze. But if the crystals appear, there will be nothing I can do. I don’t want to risk anyone else getting infected.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we had to move again.” Sunny Stream spoke up from behind Ashen Breeze.

“Sunny Stream, be quiet!” Ashen Breeze’s voice cracked with sadness. Sunny Stream just gave him a look.

“Now you know how I felt when my son got taken away.”

“How could you say that?!”

“The same way you said he was a great son right after he got taken away!”

“Sunny Stream! My son is potentially dying as we speak! And you go ahead and mock me?!”

“When did I ever mock you?! For all I care, Fern Paw and her friends haven’t been seen all morning! I bet they moved already!”

“Where could they go?!”

“Anywhere, as long as it’s away from us!”

“Guys, please calm down!” Prime Song spoke up.

Ashen Breeze growled in annoyance, before turning to the sky. A Dragapult flew by. “Hey, Comet Pulse! Moving already?!”

Comet Pulse just looked down and gave him a look of anger. “Little Lightning just died to this disease. We’re moving. We’re not risking anyone else dying. What are you going to do?!”

“Quick Bite is infected. We think Blazing Winds—my own son—is infected. I’m sorry to hear about Little Lightning, but I need to stay and look after my son.”

“Stay and spread the disease?! Do you want what happened moons ago to happen again?!”

“No! Blazing Winds is my son! He needs me!”

Red Ripple ran up beside Ashen Breeze. “Quick Bite’s the light of my life. I could never leave him.”

“So, Ashen Breeze! You’re perfectly fine with spreading the disease around? Killing all your tribe members? And Red Ripple, you’re fine with putting yourself in danger?!”

Red Ripple flinched. Ashen Breeze stood firm. “We have loved ones who are infected. Loved ones who just want to live. Loved ones who just want to smile. If you could understand that, Comet Pulse, maybe you’d want to stay behind as well. If they are dying, don’t be afraid and treat them well in their last moments. Standing around them when they die so they don’t go off into the darkness alone. If you run from your loved ones because you can’t bear to see them die, you’re a coward.”

Comet Pulse’s eyes widened, but he growled. “You call me, the original leader, a coward?! If we run we survive! If we stay we die! Does it look like we want to die?!”

“You know, sometimes I wonder why I decided to split up from you.”

“And I wonder why you’re being a coward!”

“Dad…?”

At the sound of Blazing Winds’ tiny voice, Ashen Breeze spun around. He lay there, trembling a bit, but his eyes were open and weak. The light was still there, but fear was inside them. “Blazing Winds!” Ashen Breeze scooped up his son and held him close to him.

“I’m…I’m scared. Am I going to die…?”

“No, no you won’t. You’ll be fine. I promise.”

Comet Pulse watched from above. He growled to himself, before flying off.

It was dark and silent down below. All what he could see was black. The black that clouded his vision. His breathing was the only sound in the area.

He was known as the beast that rested in Lake of Outrage. Yet at the moment he did not feel like a beast at all. He felt agonised. Spikes shooting out of his back, dark blue and petrifying.

His eyes glowed with hatred. It can take about months for a Pokemon to die in this state. Why hasn’t he left this world yet when he has been living like this for fifty years? Fifty years of resting. Fifty years of living in a cold, dark area. Fifty years of living in darkness and not seeing sunlight.

Occasionally a low growl echoed from his throat. He hadn’t roared in so long. He hadn’t shot flames in so long. He’d destroy everything if he was unleashed.

But now that this disease had caught up with him, the core in his heart growing more powerful…

All of a sudden the beast below the Lake of Outrage felt so much stronger than before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea time skip to summer  
> fun
> 
> so this chapter not only has the plot going into overdrive, but it also has the reason why the story is named like this and why the Dexit issue is happening in this universe  
> so yea  
> now the story will go into full gear so hold on
> 
> Sansaconda is an inside joke for me btw  
> the in game team is the same as Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

A faint sandstorm blew through Route 6. Fern Paw and her friends walked tiredly along, the sand seemingly draining every bit of energy they have. She gazed back at them, all worn out.

"I...how long does this go on for?" Catherine was on Leola's back.

"The rocks feel so warm..." Russel bleated.

"Come on! What if the Glimwood Tangle is just on the other side?" Fern Paw asked.

"And if it isn't?" Igor looked unsure.

"More walking."

"In this heat? I say we need a break!" He turned to Leola. "Can't you use your water attacks for a water source?"

"When we find a proper resting place!" Leola shot back.

"No need to be so snappy..." Igor huffed.

Phoenix was also on Leola's back. "I don't do well in the dirt." The particles of sand stuck against her wax, and she shuddered a bit.

“You can all cool off in my bubble when we reach a resting place.” Leola suggested.

“And drown us all?”

“No! I’d never drown you all!”

Fern Paw just gazed ahead. Everyone was worn out due to the intense heat and the sandstorm. Some Pokemon had perished when they got lost in a sandstorm, and every month new bones are discovered.

“Did you hear about ancient Pokemon who used to rule this place?” Catherine asked.

“Ancient Pokemon?” Igor looked at her, interested.

“Yes. Thousands of years ago, long before the Tribe formed, there were four Pokemon who ruled the land, sea and sky. One had a powerful lower body, one had a body made of ice, one swam as fast as the currents and one could run as fast as the sky could roll on. They all died out due to their own difficulties, but they’ve been revived recently.”

“How?”

“The Twolegs.” Over time, Catherine and the other Pokemon owned by Trainers gotten used to calling them Twolegs. In fact, they seemed to be members of the Tribe by now. “They found the fossils they left behind and revived them. I heard rumours that they could only find one half of the body…”

“What about the other half?”

“Never found. Either not discovered yet or gone for good. But they did find two halves of the Pokemon, and I’m not sure how they revived them.”

“Will we meet those ancient Pokemon?” Phoenix looked interested.

Catherine laughed slightly. “If we’re lucky, maybe!”

Fern Paw hardly payed attention to the conversation. Her eyes were just focused ahead of her, scanning the area around her. A few Maractus were hopping around, and a nearby shriek echoed from the sky. Looking up, Fern Paw saw a Braviary hover dangerously above the sky, and for a brief moment she thought it would fly down and grab them.

“I think the Glimwood Tangle should be just ahead. We’re getting close, I can feel it.” She spoke.

“How do you know?!”

“I just have a feeling.”

“Can’t we take a break?” Phoenix whined.

“No! What if it’s just around the corner?!”

“Fern Paw, I’ll admit, we’re all tired as well.” Russel bleated weakly.

“But…”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Igor asked. “You’ve been acting like this ever since we entered.”

“What’s wrong?! Quick Bite and Blazing Winds could be dying as we speak!”

"Hey, I wonder how Ashen Breeze's father's father knew about the legend..."

"His descendants must've told him, alright?!"

“Sheesh, Fern Paw! Why are you being so stubborn?”

“I’m not being stubborn! We just need to find the cure to heal Quick Bite and Blazing Winds! If either of them die Red Ripple and Ashen Breeze will be devastated! And Ashen Breeze will feel the same pain Sunny Stream felt when Muddy Water died!”

“But Fern Paw…”

“We have to do something before it’s too late!” Fern Paw glared at the gang, who gave each other concerned looks.

“Does she always get this moody?” Phoenix whispered.

“No. I’d say stubbornness to continue on with the adventure is it.” Igor whispered back.

“I always assumed if a Pokemon gets close to evolving it gets more moody.” Russel wondered.

“It can’t be evolution. Evolution doesn’t change a Pokemon’s personality.”

“It can!”

“Sometimes. But not all the time.”

“Can I just find a Shiny Stone and evolve myself already?” Catherine huffed. “I really want to become a beautiful Roserade.”

“We’ll find you one.” Leola smiled.

“I hope it’s soon.” Catherine sighed dreamily. Fern Paw just turned ahead, the heat of the rocks below her.

Just then, there was a loud bang, followed by a roar. Fern Paw halted almost instantly and her ears twitched, trying to find the source of the sound. “What was that?” She whispered.

“It sounded like it came from…” Catherine started, but did not finish. “Why can’t any of us fly?”

“It sounded like it came from over there!” Igor pointed in one direction. A faint smoke plume rose into the sky, and another roar followed. This time, the roar sounded agonised, almost as if it was in pain.

“What’s going on?” Phoenix whispered.

“What’s that roar?” Russel replied.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to investigate!” Igor yelled, running off.

“Igor, wait!”

“Fern Paw, Gallade are Pokemon that are worshipped as heroes! I’m gonna be a hero!”

Fern Paw just groaned in annoyance, before chasing after him. The rest of the team looked at each other.

“I guess we’re going as well.”

She ran faster and faster, desperately trying to find Igor’s location. He couldn’t have gone far, and she wouldn’t let him out of her sights. Another bang, another roar, and she thought she heard something else. It sounded like Twoleg speech…

Oh no! What if Igor got caught by Twolegs?! With that thought in mind, she ran faster, and the cavern she was traversing through got darker and darker. But she saw light at the end, and she sped out of the cool cave and into the bright sun. She skidded to a halt on the warm, orange rocks, and stared ahead.

Four Twolegs were there, standing beside some machine that looks like it exploded. Fern Paw guessed that was the cause of the first explosion. They had thrown four sturdy ropes over a Pokemon that was quite unlike anything she had ever imagined. A blue Pokemon, snow capped on the top with a thin, yellow head. Two yellow claws were emerging from the body, and it walked on fins. What Pokemon was even that? Whatever it was, the four ropes had tied it up; one on its neck, two on its claws and one on the tail.

“Holy Arceus…” She heard Igor whisper beside her. She turned to him, seeing him hiding beneath a rock. “Twolegs can do that…?”

“Igor, what are you doing?” Fern Paw snapped.

“Fern Paw! Look, this Pokemon is in pain and I’m going to save it!”

“What Pokemon even is it?!”

“I don’t know. But the writing on that machine said Amalgam: Arctozolt.”

The…supposed Arctozolt roared in pain, and one of the Twolegs walked up to it, carrying what seemed to be something clear with a point at the end. Some liquid rolled around inside it. And then the Twoleg suddenly jabbed the thing into the Arctozolt, and it roared again.

“What are they doing?!” Fern Paw tried to keep her voice quiet.

“I don’t know, but I didn’t know Twolegs could be that cruel!”

Suddenly, one of the Twolegs turned and gazed right at Igor. He yelled something to his friends, and they all turned to look as well. Fern Paw groaned in annoyance as she glared at Igor. “Look at what you’ve done! You exposed us!” Now her voice was loud.

“Did I know that they would look at us?!” Igor shot back.

The Twoleg turned to the Arctozolt and yelled something at it. The Arctozolt took one look at the Twoleg, then looked at the other Twolegs. Then it turned to Fern Paw and Igor. Then it looked back at the Twolegs. Everyone held their breaths. Fern Paw wasn’t sure how silent it was before the next thing happened.

It roared, suddenly using Freeze-Dry on the Twoleg that yelled at it. All at once his body got frozen solid. It then turned to the other Twolegs and crushed two of them with an Avalanche, and then used Ancient Power on the last one. Roaring, it ripped the ropes off its body, all four of them…before turning it’s gaze to Fern Paw and Igor.

“Uh…hello?” Fern Paw asked.

The Arctozolt roared again, charging towards the duo then ramming into them with a powerful Pluck, super effective on the both of them. The two got flung back and hit the wall. Dazed, Fern Paw looked up, the Arctozolt looming above them. “I think it’s mad.” Igor whispered. 

Screeching, the Arctozolt used Avalanche with the intent of burying the two in frozen rocks. Luckily, the two dodged and glared at them.

“Oh, so you want to fight?” Fern Paw growled, before using Razor Leaf. It hardly flinched the Arctozolt, as they turned to Igor, who used Slash. Arctozolt dodged and countered with Freeze-Dry, just frosting Igor’s leg.

“I think what the Twolegs did to the poor guy made him stronger.” Igor growled.

“What do you mean?”

“The thing they were carrying. The liquid inside of it. I bet everything that the liquid forces a Pokemon’s strength to increase.”

“But why would people do that…?”

“Some Twolegs are cruel, leave it at that. He’s attacking again!” Igor shrieked, just before barely dodging a Pluck. The Arctozolt turned, roared, then he used Ancient Power, hitting Igor.

Fern Paw raced toward the Arctozolt and used Branch Poke, which did some damage, but not really a lot. The Arctozolt then countered with Freeze-Dry, but Fern Paw shook the frost off and used Slam, which did more damage.

Igor then leapt up and used Draining Kiss, not only damaging Arctozolt but also recovering some of his health. Enraged, the Arctozolt used Avalanche, and Igor countered with Psybeam to break the falling rocks open.

“You’re good!” Fern Paw called.

“Thanks! I’ve got everything under—“ Igor started, but was quickly cut off. The Arctozolt slammed his beak into him, a powerful Pluck. Fern Paw gasped in horror, before the Arctozolt used Pluck over and over again on Igor, while he had his back to a wall.

It was just like when meeting Walton for the first time, when he almost died to him when he got sliced open by his Fury Swipes. Now, it was happening again, this time with a feral Arctozolt and Igor being a Gallade.

'No! I almost lost Igor once, I’m not almost losing him again!' She raced up to the Arctozolt and used Slam, which did a bit of damage, but now the Arctozolt was attacking her. Panicking, she tried to shield herself with Branch Poke, but the Pluck snapped the sticks she used in half, before scoring a powerful blow that send her flying.

“N…no!” Igor choked out as Fern Paw hit the wall and collapsed.

Right at that moment, Fern Paw heard her friend’s voices. “Hey! What’s going on?!”

“Oh no, we’re too late! Fern Paw! Igor!” It was Catherine, and she sounded shocked.

“What happened?!” Russel bleated.

“G…get away!” Igor shot back. “There’s an Arctozolt and he’s…” A growl erupted from the Arctozolt as he turned his head to the gang, before quickly snapping back to Igor.

Fern Paw’s eyes opened, and the first thing she saw were the broken sticks she used for fighting on the ground, snapped into little pieces. The super effective blow from Pluck had hit her badly, and she almost couldn’t move. 'Is this what it feels like to die…?'

The Arctozolt gazed at Igor in every direction, almost as if he was wondering if he would make a good snack. He then shrieked again, charging up a Pluck.

“Igor, look out!” Leola screamed.

“I…I can’t watch!” Phoenix shut her eyes.

Fern Paw saw the Arctozolt’s Pluck charge up, and was briefly stung by faint memories. Muddy Water getting carried away by the Braviary, the encounter with Smoke in the Galar Mines, Igor almost dying, Onyx actually dying, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar getting burned into nothing but a crisp, Quick Bite and Blazing Winds getting infected…

All of those memories hurt. She couldn’t save Onyx, Mellow Bush or Nimble Briar…could she save Igor?

'No…Fern Paw, the reason why you decided to do this was because you wanted to save Quick Bite and Blazing Winds. They need you. Igor needs you! Please, don’t give up on them!'

She turned to her broken sticks, before turning back to Igor. 'Forget about your sticks! Igor needs you more than anyone at the moment! You are on this quest for Quick Bite and Blazing Winds! Right now Igor needs you more than anyone else right now!'

She struggled to stand up, and the Arctozolt let out a cry as he charged toward Igor, the Pluck aiming right for the centre.

“Igor!”

“No!”

Her eyes flared open with determination, and she burst into a run. She heard confused shouts from her friends, but it did not affect her. Igor needed her! She may not have saved her friends, but that won’t stop her from trying to save Igor! A burst of power erupted from her as she ran, and her vision clouded into blue and white, like what happened in the Moonstone.

'Am I evolving?' She felt herself grow bigger, stronger and more powerful. And most of all, she could feel the determination to save Igor envelop her.

The Arctozolt was just about to hit Igor, but it never did. The light of evolution faded, her vision became normal, and Fern Paw slammed down in front of Igor and used Drum Beating, sending vines crashing towards the Arctozolt. With a squawk of surprise, he was flung about fifty feet into the air, before landing on the ground hard, a miniature crater forming when he landed. Dazed, he did not move.

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, Phoenix spoke up. “W…woah…that was…”

“Awesome!” Igor’s voice had joy arising. “Fern Paw, you’ve evolved and saved my life!”

“Yeah! You did that as well.” Catherine smiled.

Fern Paw turned to her friends. She seemed to be bigger than all of them, but that didn’t really matter. “Thanks…I guess it was all to save Igor.”

“It was very heroic.” Leola bowed her head.

“I want to evolve…” Pheonix’s eyes were full of wonder.

“Is he going to be alright?” Russel turned to the Arctozolt, who still lay there unmoving.

“He’ll be fine. I know it.” Fern Paw smiled.

“You sure? He looks kinda…broken.”

“He’s fine. If they made him super strong he’ll recover in a few hours.”

“What if he goes feral again?”

“I’m…not sure. But he’ll figure something out. We’ll probs be on our way by then, won’t—“

“Hey, Fern Paw, look out!”

Before she could react, her vision snapped to black.

“Hey. Wake up!”

The first thing Fern Paw saw was the dim light of nearby mushrooms that seemed to glow in the dark. “Huh…?” She jolted awake when she realised where she was. “Is this…”

“The Glimwood Tangle, fame stealer!”

“What…” Fern Paw turned around, only to see a Passimian approach. “Hello?”

“Listen, fame stealer!” The Passimian snapped. “I was the one supposed to defeat that feral Pokemon! But of course a bunch of rouges decide to steal my glory!”

“Wait! I didn’t know you were there!”

“I arrived just in time to see the Arctozolt be punted into the sky! And it’s your own fault! I’m Kale, Galar’s hero!”

“Who said anything about our continent having a hero?”

“I did! Galar has one hero and one hero only! That hero is me!”

Fern Paw blinked. “Alright…what do you do that’s heroic?”

“Save people!” Kale shot back. “I once saved a Hattena from drowning in the river in this forest! Everyone thinks of me as a hero!”

“Wait…the Glimwood Tangle!” Fern Paw suddenly realized. “We need to get something from there!”

“Wh…what?!” Kale looked angry. “What are you trying to steal from our forest?!”

“Steal?! We’re not going to steal anything! We’re just going to—“

“You’re gonna steal something! I know it!”

“No! It’s just where I live there’s this disease going around and…”

“A disease? What kind? Can I help?”

“The Eternal Morbus.”

“Eternal…what?”

“It’s a long story, but to put it short—“

“Fern Paw! Fern Paw!”

Turning to the sudden voice, Fern Paw saw the rest of her friend awake. Igor and Russel looked confused, Phoenix hid behind Leola and Catherine looked giddy.

“Look! Look!” Catherine turned to a hole in a tree, and Fern Paw watched her take out…something. Looking at it closer, it was a light yellow stone.

“Isn’t that…”

“A Shiny Stone! Oh, I’ve always dreamed of this moment to happen!” Shortly after, the stone began to glow and Catherine glew as well.

Everyone stopped and watched the stone seemingly absorb into Catherine and the light growing stronger. And then after a few seconds, an elegant Roserade was in Catherine’s place.

“Woah, look at you!” Igor laughed, approaching her. “You look stunning!”

Catherine bowed while smiling. “Thanks.”

Fern Paw smiled at the two warmly, before turning back to Kale. “So, you said you’d explain the disease?”

“Yes.” Fern Paw replied. “Eternatus flew over Galar many moons ago, and spread the disease around. The cure is called the Pura Convaluisset. Three Twolegs went to this place to get an ingredient to boil down in Circhester.”

“I think my mother told me about this legend when I was young. I think she said the ingredient was a mushroom as blue as the blue moon.” Kale spoke up.

“A blue moon…?” Phoenix’s eyes widened.

“Yes. Once every few moons, when there is a full moon in the sky, the moon above our sky will turn blue thanks to the blessings from Pokemon all around Galar, perhaps even outside Galar. The blessings are converted into a powerful Pokemon who is said to have control over the moon. For one night, that Pokemon turns blue, and flies past the full moon, turning it blue as well.”

“Woah…what Pokemon is it?” Phoenix sighed dreamily.

“It’s wingspan is said to plunge the world into darkness. Or that’s what everyone says. And the mushroom you are seeking—the Hyacintho Luna—that only blooms during a blue moon.”

“When will the next blue moon be…?”

“Luckily for us, one is due tonight. So the moon shall turn blue tonight, and the Hyacintho Luna shall bloom once again. But only for a short time. If left alone, it will wilt a few minutes after the blue moon ends, but if picked, it will keep on emitting a blue light for a long time.”

“How long…?”

“A few days, or a few moons. Because of this, greedy Twolegs wanted to—“

“You call Trainers Twolegs as well?”

“I thought they were called them.”

“Wow, Kale! You could fit right in with the Tribe we live in if our leader allowed it!”

“Thanks…anyway, greedy Twolegs wanted to steal the mushroom for themselves. So the Hyacintho Luna was planted in a special clearing, where no one could find it. Tonight, lots of Pokemon shall gather in that clearing to see the mushroom bloom.”

“Would they be alright with us picking it…?”

“Yes. When picked, the mushroom releases one tiny spore that will eventually grow into a new Hyacintho Luna. No one will mind.”

“So you’re alright with us taking it?”

“If your friends are in danger, then yes. Go ahead. Save your friends.”

Fern Paw remained silent for a few moments. Kale might be loud and thinks about no one but herself, but she could see that Quick Bite and Blazing Winds needed help more than her.

“Alright. We’ll wait until tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha from desert route to livestream forest am I right  
> anyway Fern Paw is now a Rillaboom and Catherine is now a Roserade  
> tbh I only evolved Catherine here because I didn't know when to evolve her so I just threw it in here  
> so yea


	8. Chapter 8

The moon hung above the night sky, bathing the Glimwood Tangle in a silver glow. A few mutters arose from some Pokemon as they poked their heads out of the bushes.

"This is so exciting! I wonder what Pokemon we'll see?" Catherine asked. 

"I'm sure whatever Pokemon we meet, it's strong. If it's wingspan can plunge the world into darkness..." Igor stopped himself.

Fern Paw just sat down, gazing at the moon. It's grey form hung in the sky, quietly gazing down on everyone. The moon was always sacred in the Tribe, and she remembered the Moonstone back in her home as well.

"You know, Fern Paw..." Kale spoke. "I'm one of the defenders of the Glimwood Tangle here. One of the Holy Defenders."

Fern Paw turned to look at her. "Holy Defenders...?" Igor asked.

"Yes. There are four Holy Defenders in the Glimwood Tangle. Me, Spinach, Broccoli and Turnip. We work together to defend the Glimwood Tangle from danger, and we respect every living being in the forest. From the silent, shy Pokemon to the tall, towering trees." As she spoke, a Ponyta padded up to her, it's eyes wide and purple and teal mane flowing. Kale gently pat it on the head, and the Ponyta neighed in bliss.

Fern Paw couldn't help but to smile. "What happens if one of the Holy Leaders goes away?"

"That's just it." Kale turned to look at Fern Paw. "Spinach vanished mysteriously one day and hasn't been seen since. We held off recruiting a new defender because we all assumed he'd come back. He hasn't."

"What's he like?" Intrigued by the conversation, Russel trotted up and knelt beside Fern Paw.

"Swift, strong...a bit ditzy, but he's such a lovely guy. He keeps talking about how potential Pokemon have, and he keeps saying how someday he'll build an army of strong Pokemon."

"Woah...he sounds like a nice guy."

"He is. Reliable as well. Me and him always work together, and we've become such good friends. Always chatting about how to be a respected guardian. I hope he comes back soon. We don't want him to be presumed dead."

A few Pokemon had began emerging from the bushes, seemingly coming for the celebration. Fern Paw recognised a few Pokemon that naturally lived in the forest, and a few Pokemon that weren't native to the forest. They must've came from another place. She froze upon recognising one of those Pokemon; a blue Pokemon with a thin, yellow neck, yellow claws and flippers for feet.

'No! Is that...the Arctozolt from earlier?'

Beside the Arctozolt was a Galarian Slowpoke. He was on the Arctozolt, as if he was a means of transport. "Yes...Amalgam...we are...there..."

"Uh...excuse me?" Fern Paw asked. The Arctozolt took one look at her and seemed to recognise her almost at once. He snarled and ran up to her, screeching loudly.

"Hey! Calm down!" Catherine gasped, racing up to them, but Kale was faster. She used Seed Bomb, throwing the ball she carried at the Arctozolt, believing him to be a threat. However, all what that did was make the Arctozolt more angered. He roared in Kale's face before using Pluck. Kale nimbly dodged and countered with Revenge.

"Kale! Stop!" Fern Paw yelled, but Kale ignored her and used Revenge again. Arctozolt countered with Freeze-Dry, freezing Kale to the ground. He then struck her with Pluck, sending her to the ground.

"Amalgam...she's...not an...enemy...!" The Galarian Slowpoke spoke slowly. The Arctozolt--who Fern Paw guessed was named Amalgam--just looked at him. Wait. Wasn't Amalgam...

' “Holy Arceus…” She heard Igor whisper beside her. She turned to him, seeing him hiding beneath a rock. “Twolegs can do that…?”

“Igor, what are you doing?” Fern Paw snapped.

“Fern Paw! Look, this Pokemon is in pain and I’m going to save it!”

“What Pokemon even is it?!”

“I don’t know. But the writing on that machine said Amalgam: Arctozolt." '

That must be why he's called that. Amalgam ignored the Slowpoke and just charged toward Kale with the intent of breaking her neck with his next Pluck.

But suddenly, a Poison Jab intercepted the blow. Shocked, Amalgam stepped back, only to see a Gallade in front of Kale. "Igor!" Phoenix gasped.

Igor gazed into Amalgam's eyes. "So you want to fight again, huh?"

Amalgam roared in reply, before charging with yet another Pluck. Igor dodged and countered with Psybeam, but Amalgam saw the attack coming and blocked it with Ancient Power.

The Pokemon turned to look at the fight, muttering words of confusion to themselves. Igor used Slash, but Amalgam took the blow and countered with Avalanche. Frozen chunks of rock fell down on Igor, but he sliced them up with Slash and little ice bits fell all over.

Kale's eyes widened with admiration. Fern Paw looked concerned. Was Igor really willing to do this? Before she could think anymore, Igor used Draining Kiss on Amalgam with the intent to restore his health, but Amalgam countered with Freeze-Dry. Frozen to the ground, Igor took a direct Pluck which freed him from the frost.

"He's tough." Kale muttered.

"He's always trying to be a hero. Always wanting to do something heroic." Fern Paw replied.

"A hero..."

Igor used Slash and Amalgam countered with Pluck. The two attacks collided in midair, striking each other hard. The two landed on their feet on the ground, and an eerie silence fell over the forest. Who was going to win? The two looked injured, and Fern Paw figured both were on equal terms of strength.

No one dared to speak or move. The forest had gone quiet. Everyone was just staring at the two, wondering which one would fall first. For a second, it looked like Amalgam stumbled a bit. But then, with a low groan, Igor collapsed onto the ground. "No!" Catherine screamed, racing up to the Gallade. Amalgam turned around and let out a triumphant squawk. "Igor!"

"Igor, are you alright?" Cathering held Igor's head in her arms, and Igor's eyes weakly fluttered open.

"Yes...I'm fine."

Catherine turned to Amalgam, who growled at her, as if he was threatening her to take another step. "You...got hurt by those Twolegs, didn't you?"

Amalgam blinked, confused. How did she know what happened with him? He let out a slow noise, looking at her. "I can tell. They injected you with something, and that's why you've gone crazy."

Amalgam let out another noise, before turning to the Slowpoke that just reached his side. A playful smirk on his face, he picked up the Slowpoke and threw him onto his back. "W...woooaaah!"

A noise that sounded like laughter erupted from Amalgam's beak as he marched around, the Slowpoke trying to get a grip. Fern Paw couldn't help but to smile. Had he calmed down? Either way, he seemed friendly now. Was it just a trick to get them to lower their guards so he could strike?

Then Amalgam raced up to Fern Paw and nuzzled against her. Fern Paw froze, and Amalgam looked up at her with innocent eyes. A small chuckle escaped her as she patted Amalgam. "You know...when not going crazy you're kinda cute." Another laughing noise from Amalgam as he raced around, going so fast the Slowpoke fell off his back.

"Is he...an enemy?" Kale had suspicion in her voice.

"I don't know. He seemed feral before, but now that he's let out all his steam he seems friendly now. Maybe he just wants someone to love him..." Fern Paw wondered.

Amalgam stopped prancing and turned to Fern Paw. He then squawked again and began running around again. "You were right." Phoenix sighed behind Fern Paw. "He's adorable."

"When he's not being a feral monster." Leola smirked.

"Don't you dare call him a monster!" Russel snapped. "He's the purest thing I've ever seen!"

Amalgam raced up to Russel and nuzzled against his wool. Russel let out a cheerful bleat as he accepted his kind offer, and Leola just looked at him with intrest. Amalgam looked at Leola, squawked, then shot a Freeze-Dry at her. "H--hey!" Leola gasped, her bubble freezing over.

Everyone looked at the Araquanid. Who'd ever seen an Araquanid with a frozen bubble? Phoenix used Flamethrower on the ice, turning it back into liquid and making her bubble back to normal. "Thanks..." Leola sighed.

"No problem." Phoenix smiled. Amalgam plodded up to her and blinked at her curiously. "You're adorable." The Arctozolt squealed and nudged against her wax, making Phoenix smile.

Fern Paw watched everyone interact. Igor stood up and stood beside her. "He's friendly."

"He was just frightened because of what he had been through. He's a good boy at heart." Fern Paw replied.

Amalgam rolled on the floor before looking at Phoenix, who chuckled. "He's so precious when he's not a murder machine." Catherine smirked.

"He just wanted a friend." Fern Paw sighed.

"Why is he shivering so much?" Igor asked, and for the first time, Fern Paw took notice of how the top half of Amalgam's body was constantly shaking.

"I don't know..." Intrigued, Fern Paw walked up to Amalgam and put a hand on him. Seeing this, Amalgam playfully sparked a bit. "Woah! I guess it generates electricity." Amalgam nodded rapidly, before going back to playing with Phoenix, letting her ride on his back.

"I guess if he isn't an enemy...he seems very sweet." Kale approached Amalgam and held out a hand. "Hello? I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, I promise I won't--"

She never got to finish. Amalgam shoved his head against her hand, letting out a trilling noise of bliss. "I...I guess you like me." Kale smiled, Amalgam purring a bit.

"Hey, Amalgam?" Fern Paw asked, a new question forming in her mind. Amalgam lifted his head and turned to her. "Where do you come from?"

Amalgam tilted his head, as if he was unsure where Fern Paw was coming from. From the back of his head, he couldn't remember much. It was all very faint. But he remembered being in some dark room, and then there were explosions, and then...

Suddenly he let out a startled squawk as something flung himself onto him. Fern Paw's eyes shot open, and she made out the sight in front of her clearly. A Raichu, on top of Amalgam, a smirk on his face. "What is this...creature before me?"

"S...Spinach!" Kale's voice sounded like she was in disbelief. Fern Paw turned to her, stunned. This Raichu was Spinach?! "Y...you're not dead?"

"Kale." Spinach turned to the Passimian, a faint look of remembrance on his face. "It's been so long."

"Spinach! You're alive! Oh my Arceus, we all thought you were dead! We all thought you wouldn't come back! You even got to evolve and--"

"Spinach...? Kale, that was long in the past. I've now confined myself to Twoleg living."

"Twoleg living? You mean..."

"Yes. Someone caught me. Now I am living out my best life with them. No danger, no death, just a nice, relaxing life and lovely food."

Taking a look at this Raichu, Fern Paw couldn't help but to realise there was something...familiar about him. A familiar light in his eyes, a familiar shine in his coat...

"Spinach, why didn't you come back?"

"I reserved myself to living like this! It is great! You should try living with the Twolegs one day! And..." He gazed down onto Amalgam, who was still struggling to escape. "What's this reject?"

"Reject?!" Kale's voice sounded furious. "He's not a reject! He's a Pokemon, just like me, you and everyone here! Spinach, what are you implying here?!"

"What kind of Pokemon is that? He's a reject!"

"Spinach, you've changed. You weren't always this mean! What happened with you?!"

"Did I mention how my name is no longer Spinach?!"

Kale gasped sharply. "No! They...they gave you a new name?!"

"Yes. From now on, refer to me as...Spud."

Now it was Fern Paw's turn to gasp sharply. All at once memories flooded back to her. Memories of when this Raichu brutally attacked her. Memories of when he almost killed her. So this battle-crazed Raichu was not only a jerk...he was also a Holy Defender?! "Spud?!" She pretty much screamed.

Spud turned to Fern Paw, recognising his voice. His face lit up with remembrance, and he stepped off Amalgam and walked up to her. "Fern Paw! It's been...too long."

"I never wanted to see you again."

"Fern Paw, Fern Paw. You don't know how worried you made me. Ever since you escaped from the house, I've been wandering all over Galar, trying to find you. And now look. You've evolved, and you look...stronger..."

"That's not going to work anymore, Spud."

"Do you want me to attack your throat again?"

"No!"

"Then come with me, back to Turffield. Train with me, so I can defeat Smoke."

"You'll just beat me up like how you beat me up earlier."

"Fern Paw, what is he talking about?" Kale whispered.

"Ahh, you haven't told her about our little sparring."

"Sparring?! You almost killed me!"

"I told you I wouldn't go easy."

"And you didn't!"

"Fern Paw, what's going on?" Kale asked.

"Kale, he almost ripped my throat open shortly after I evolved for the first time! He took me to his house and..."

"We trained together! Though it did end a bit..."

Kale turned to Spud, a betrayed look on her face. "Spud, is this true?"

"I want revenge against that Corviknight!"

"Fern Paw, Spud is a Holy Defender. How strong is he?"

"He pretty much knocked me out in one shot. And he kept attacking me..."

Kale turned to Spud, horrified. "So you forced someone who you knew didn't want to fight into fighting!"

"And? It doesn't matter if they faint in one shot!"

"I knew you kept saying Pokemon have potential, but I didn't think you'd go this low!"

"Kale, I can explain--"

"You've betrayed every purpose of being a Holy Defender!"

"I can't believe I came back to this!"

Suddenly Igor ran up to him, charging up a Slash. Before he could strike, he stopped himself, his Slash right above Spud's head. If he swung it now, it could slice his head right open. "You knew Fern Paw didn't want to fight." His voice was low and cold. "You knew that. And yet you still took her with you. You still could've murdered her. And even after all of that, you still want her to fight."

"Yes, but--"

"I won't kill you. But let it be known that people like you don't deserve to be in this world."

Growling, Spud's body got cloaked in electricity, and before Igor could blink, a Wild Charge slammed into him. Igor's body crackled with electricity as he got flung backwards before lying still.

"What was that for?!" Kale yelled as Catherine went to Igor's side.

"He dared to speak to me like that!" Spud growled. "Fern Paw and all the other Pokemon I fought are mine!"

"Other Pokemon...?" Fern Paw gasped.

"Looks like I spoke enough." Spud growled. Fern Paw looked at him, horrified. Were there other Pokemon before her?

"Spud, what..."

"Other Pokemon! Before Fern Paw there were other Pokemon! Other Pokemon who I fought! Other Pokemon who got knocked out instantly! Some Pokemon were knocked out for hours!"

"Spud, did these Pokemon like to fight?"

"Maybe! Some of them did, others didn't! But--"

Kale screeched in rage, using Revenge on Spud. "I trusted you!" Tears of anger streamed down her face. "I trusted you and this is what you do! You're heartless, Spud! You're heartless!"

"Kale, calm down!" Leola screamed, but she didn't hear. She kept throwing her fists onto Spud over and over again and Spud hissed, electricity coursing through his body and electrocuting Kale. Shouts and screams from other Pokemon rose up as some fled and others stood where they were, praying for a miracle.

"You knew they were weak! I bet some of them died under your training!"

"And?! They didn't try to put up a fight! They were perfect experience!"

"Shut up with your excuses, Spud! You're banished from here!"

"Banished after I've been let in again?!"

"Spud, I said--"

A low roar suddenly echoed throughout the forest, and everyone went silent almost at once. "What was that?"

A shadow flew over the moon, bathing the forest in darkness for a moment. Then everything became bright again when the shadow flew away from the moon. It flew around the moon before flying in front of it, and the forest was dark once again, but the light from the moon reflected from it's wings. Gazing up at the creature, the bat's dark blue wings flapped as it's violet eyes pierced through everyone. Fern Paw hadn't seen a Pokemon like that before.

"Isn't that the beast that calls the moon?" Someone in the crowd whispered.

"I knew it! I knew that was a Lunala, but you all didn't believe me!" Someone else yelled.

"A blue moon Lunala...a very rare variant. Only seen once every blue moon."

Fern Paw gazed up at the Lunala, who scanned the crowd. Was it summoned because of Kale and Spud arguing?

' “Yes. Once every few moons, when there is a full moon in the sky, the moon above our sky will turn blue thanks to the blessings from Pokemon all around Galar, perhaps even outside Galar. The blessings are converted into a powerful Pokemon who is said to have control over the moon. For one night, that Pokemon turns blue, and flies past the full moon, turning it blue as well.”

“Woah…what Pokemon is it?” Phoenix sighed dreamily.

“It’s wingspan is said to plunge the world into darkness. Or that’s what everyone says. And the mushroom you are seeking—the Hyacintho Luna—that only blooms during a blue moon.” '

No. Despite the screaming, people still gave blessings to this Pokemon. This Pokemon still arrived. This supposed blue moon Lunala still arrived. It gave Spud a judging look. "Uh...you never saw me!" Spud yelled before he ran off before vanishing into the bushes.

Kale growled and was just about to chase after him before she got stopped by Russel. "Let him go. We all know what he did anyway." Kale gave him an angered look, before it softened and she turned back to the Lunala.

The Lunala then turned to Igor, and gave him a nod. Igor gasped, and the Lunala let out a roar before it flew off, a trail of dust flying behind it's wings. It flew close to the moon, and the dust flew up toward the moon. "Look!" Someone yelled. The dust absorbed into the moon, turning it from silver into a beautiful blue. Everyone went silent as they watched. Some Pokemon began to pray. Fern Paw just had an agast look on her face. The roar of the blue moon Lunala echoed again as it flew into the distance, becoming nothing but a shadow.

And as the Lunala flew off, a mushroom that glew as blue as the blue moon from above started to bloom.

The dawn sun rose across the horizon, and the Glimwood Tangle was put under its spell. Fern Paw held the Hyacintho Luna in her hands and felt a feeling as she held it. The mushroom's gentle blue glow felt surprisingly warm.

"I'll stay behind. The Glimwood Tangle needs me." Kale bowed her head. "But hey! At least it seems like Amalgam is raring to go."

Amalgam let out a chipper chirp as he nuzzled against Fern Paw again. "I hope we get to see each other again. You seem like a great friend."

"And I hope you get to do what you need to do. You have friends back there who need you." Kale replied.

"Well. Take care, Kale!" Fern Paw smiled as she and her friends began to turn and walk off.

Fern Paw didn't walk for very long before she heard a voice speak up. "Fern Paw, wait!"

She turned around. Igor hadn't moved. He turned to Kale, who gave him a nod, before he turned back. "Fern Paw...I just wanted to say that...I think you are great friends. All of you. Catherine, Russel, Phoenix, Leola and Amalgam...all of you are such great friends and helped me with so much. But..."

He paused, as if he was struggling to say something. "Yesterday night, when we were all sleeping, me and Kale talked with each other. And...I think I want to stay behind."

Silence fell across the group. "What?!" Leola gasped.

"You mean...stay in the Glimwood Tangle?!" Phoenix shrieked.

"Yes. I...I've always wanted to be a hero. And when Kale and me talked yesterday, I just knew. I knew that my destiny is to become a Holy Defender."

"But...that means you won't get to travel with us again..." Russel bleated sadly.

"I know. But something's calling me to stay behind. This is who I am meant to be. I feel like I am meant to be the fourth Holy Defender. There can't be three defenders. And I want to help everyone. I want to save everyone. The Glimwood Tangle needs me more than you all do. You've all got each other after all. And what do I have? A whole society to take care of."

Fern Paw felt an empty feeling arise in her as he spoke. Was this really what Igor wanted? Did he truly want this? Did he really want to stay behind, knowing he wouldn't be there to help everyone on his way?

"You..." Catherine's voice choked into a sob. She was Igor's best friend on the team, and she knew him longer than Fern Paw herself did. "Is this really what you want?"

Igor knelt down and put his hand on Catherine. "Catherine. Please, take care of everyone for me. We'll see each other again. I know it. Catherine, you are such a great friend to me. And please, keep our legacy alive on this journey. I really care about you, and please don't cry."

"Igor..." Catherine embraced him, tears flowing from her eyes. Fern Paw watched, saddened. This was what he wanted. If this truly was his destiny, she couldn't stop him. He has his own dreams to chase.

"I love you, Igor. Please don't forget about me." Catherine whispered.

"How could I, Catherine? Your charm shone on the team. I could never forget you." Igor pulled Catherine into his own embrace, and allowed her to cry into him. Fern Paw looked down, a few tears falling down her own eyes. She turned to her friends; Leola and Russel looking saddened, Phoenix crying into Leola's leg and Amalgam letting out a low whine.

"Igor, I..." Fern Paw stopped herself, before speaking. "Thank you. For everything you've done for on the team. You've been such a great friend, and I'm sure our ancestors are proud of you."

"No, thank you, Fern Paw. For letting me onto this adventure. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have done so much. I'd never have evolved or gotten stronger. You're the reason why I went onto this adventure, and I'll never forget you."

"When this is all over, Igor...we'll see each other again. I promise."

"I promise as well. This isn't the end, Fern Paw. Don't forget it." A faint smile crept onto Igor's face.

"He'll train under me and become a Holy Defender. I'll teach him everything he should know." Kale smiled.

"I trust you take care of him, Kale." Fern Paw replied.

"Fern Paw! I'm not a Ralts anymore, I can take care of myself!" Igor groaned.

And a few bits of laughter arose from everyone around. But they couldn't stay. Still holding onto the Hyacintho Luna, Fern Paw took one last look at her friend.

Igor nodded. "Take care, Fern Paw."

"Take care of yourself as well, Igor." Fern Paw nodded back.

She watched Kale and Igor look at each other, before the two nodded and returned to the Glimwood Tangle.

And Fern Paw turned back to in front of her. They had gotten the ingredient. Now they needed to go to Circhester and boil it down.

The adventure was not over yet.

"Stupid Kale. It's not my fault I want to kill that Corviknight..."

Spud then stopped. He froze. "Why am I forcing Pokemon to fight like that, anyway...? I'm much stronger than them, this is wrong! Why am I like this?!"

He collapsed onto the ground, burying his face in his paws. Igor had every right to say that about him. He didn't deserve to be in this world. How could he when he does crimes like that? Why does he even do those crimes?

Suddenly, a shriek echoed from above and Spud looked up. But before he could react, a Corviknight dove down, talons ready to strike.

And then all Spud saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Moon Lunala whoo  
> yea Igor died in game  
> Opal's Gym, sent him out against Gardevoir, and he got pummelled by Dazzling Gleam  
> I thought his Poison Jab would be enough to take Gardevoir out but hhh  
> not the case
> 
> the in game team as of now is Fern Paw, Catherine, Russel, Leola, Amalgam and Phoenix


	9. Chapter 9

The Hyacintho Luna was held in Fern Paw's hands, it's warmth spreading across her body. The warm air of Route 8 rustled through the gang as they walked through the mountainous region.

“I cannot believe it!” Phoenix squealed. “We actually got the ingredient mentioned in the book!”

“Now we just need to get to Circhester and boil it!” Leola agreed.

“Isn’t Circhester just beyond this route? I’ve heard there’s snow on the other side.” Russel bleated.

At the mention of snow, Amalgam perked up. He let out a trill of happiness, and Russel couldn’t help but to laugh a bit. “He loves the snow, being an Ice Type.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Circhester.” Catherine sighed. “The snow, the sights, and…”

“Didn’t you mention that to me when we first met?” Fern Paw asked.

“Yes! Only this time I actually get to go.” Catherine looked dreamily ahead.

“Hey, Fern Paw?” Leola piped up, approaching her. “Didn’t you mention to us you came from the mountains in Circhester?”

Fern Paw’s eyes lit up with remembrance. “Yes…I used to live in the mountains with everyone.”

“What was it like?” Phoenix asked, gazing up at her.

“It was…mostly harsh. During leaf-bare it snowed almost all the time, and it was so hard to find food for us to eat. But during the warm weather we all made the most of it, going out and playing around in the snow that had fallen on the mountains.”

“Sounds like Amalgam’s type of place.” Catherine smirked toward him, and he let out a purr as he nudged her.

“What did you do to survive?”

“I was too inexperienced to go out on hunting trips, so the hunting mostly went to other, more experienced, Pokemon.”

“What did they hunt?”

“Berries, other Pokemon…basically what we eat in the Tribe.”

At the mention of food Amalgam perked up. He let out a low whine. “Is he hungry?” Catherine asked.

“He must be.” Russel replied.

“But what can we eat here?”

Suddenly, Amalgam let out a squeal. He then dove off, screeching loudly. “He must’ve found something.” Leola whispered.

“But what could he have—“ Russel started, but he never got to finish when a loud scream ripped through the area.

“What?!” Fern Paw gasped.

“Someone’s in trouble!” Phoenix replied.

The gang raced toward the source of the scream, only to stop. Amalgam was shrieking constantly as he used Freeze-Dry, freezing a Rhyhorn to the ground. “P…please! What did I do wrong?” She tried to protest, but Amalgam just let out another crazed shriek.

“Hey, Amalgam! She’s not food!” Fern Paw yelled. Amalgam just looked at Fern Paw, blinked, then went back to freezing the Rhyhorn.

“H…help!” The Rhyhorn cried out, the frost about to envelop her face. Reacting quickly, Phoenix leapt forward and used Flamethrower, melting the ice that was covering her. Amalgam let out a disappointed whine as the Rhyhorn shook the water drops off her.

“Thanks!” She smiled. Fern Paw smiled back, before she turned to Amalgam, who gave her an innocent look.

“Amalgam. That Rhyhorn wasn’t food.” She said sternly, but Amalgam just let out a series of squawks that almost sounded like laughter.

“Is he laughing at you?” Phoenix whispered.

“He’s so quirky.” Catherine sighed.

“He likes to thrash about as well.” Russel replied.

“I’m not surprised.” Leola agreed.

“I…I’m glad I didn’t end up as a frozen snack. I’m Lucy, by the way.” The Rhyhorn smiled at the gang.

“Good that you’re alright, Lucy!” Fern Paw gave Lucy a smile back.

“I’m sorry about Amalgam. He gets very…feisty at times.” Catherine turned to Amalgam, Phoenix beside him.

“He’s a big softie.” The Litwick smiled, and Amalgam bent his head down to nuzzle Phoenix.

“Oh…I apologize for being here at that moment. I should probably get on my way…” Lucy stood up. “But I promise, I won’t forget this act of kindness you gave me.”

“We won’t forget you either!” Fern Paw chirped.

Lucy smiled sweetly at the gang, and Fern Paw’s heart warmed at her kindness. If they did meet her again, her kindness would shine as bright as a star.

But for now, there was no time to waste. They had to continue onto Circhester. So the gang continued, exiting the dusty mountains and into sudden snowfall.

Blazing Winds whimpered softly, Ashen Breeze above him, trying to comfort him. “It’s going to be alright. We’ll find a cure, and then…”

“Even though you said there was no cure.” Sunny Stream huffed, gazing into the distance in front of her.

“Sunny Stream, there is no cure, but...”

“So why did you say there was a cure?!”

“Blazing Winds…” A quiet sob escaped Ashen Breeze as he spoke. “He needs all the comfort he can get.”

Sunny Stream turned to look at him, her eyes filled with broken sadness. She turned to Blazing Winds, who was still whimpering, before turning back to Ashen Breeze. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Ashen Breeze. But what can I do? What can I do that could help? I’m no healer. I wouldn’t do anything to help.”

Silence fell over the two for a moment. “You know, I…now that I think about it, I was probably wrong.”

“Wrong about what?”

“Seeing my son in this much distress, it just makes me remember all the happy times we had together. Every moment we spend was precious. I will always…I will always treasure those moments. And it got me to think about you and your son. You…you loved him just as much as I love my own son, huh…?”

Sunny Stream shot a glare at him, which quickly fell and was replaced by sympathy. “Yes. Yes I did.” She turned away, and Ashen Breeze could tell sorrow was taking over her body. “Just like you and Blazing Winds, every moment I had with Muddy Water was precious. I…I promised to take care of him. I promised that he would arrive at the new home safely. But…when I looked away for that moment he was gone and I tried to find him and I…”

She turned back to Ashen Breeze, the tears falling and hitting the ground. “Now he’s gone! I’ll never get those memories back again! I’ll never get to see him again! I’ll never get to…”

Ashen Breeze watched her scream in front of him, his eyes slowly widening as he took in what she was saying. “Every time you compared him to Blazing Winds, it made me frustrated because I loved him! I loved him and I would’ve done anything for him! But you keep telling me that Blazing Winds was better in every way! Why?!”

“He’s…he’s my son. I was just so proud of him, and I…” He looked onto the ground. “I never took into consideration how you felt.”

“And what you said after he got taken away…it made me so angry! Why did you say that now when you could’ve said that so much earlier?!”

“I feel just as much pain as you did for your loss. He…he was a great son. Strong, reliable, and he was always there for Blazing Winds and Fern Paw. Wherever he is now…I’m sure he’s proud of us for making it this far. I…I’m so sorry, Sunny Stream. I’m so sorry.”

At that moment she seemed to lost it. Right before she could burst out crying, Ashen Breeze embraced her into a comforting hug, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder. “I’ll never get to see him again…” She whispered, Ashen Breeze being her only source of comfort.

For a brief moment, Ashen Breeze imagined himself back at the mountains, the snow gently falling and hitting the ground. He imagined himself and Sunny Stream looking over their sons as they tumbled about in the snow, flecks bursting up and landing on the two, as they laughed at each other. And of course, Fern Paw was looking out for them in case they got into too much trouble.

He imagined the three of them laughing together, laughing and just having a good time, like they always did. Only now, everything had changed. Nothing would ever be the same. And then he was transported back to the real world, Sunny Stream still holding onto him, still crying into his shoulder.

And it was like that for a few more moments. The dreadful wailing echoing throughout the area as Ashen Breeze kept holding on. Surely she would’ve let it all out by doing that? By venting at him how much she loved him? Surely she’d be alright? And then suddenly a pained yelp echoed from behind. Ashen Breeze snapped his head around, Blazing Winds still lying on the floor, agonised. “Blazing Winds!” Ashen Breeze let Sunny Stream go and raced toward him, Prime Song also arriving, alerted by the scream.

“No! It’s getting worse!”

“Then do something!”

“I can’t! At this point he’ll end up…”

“Save him!”

“There’s nothing I can do! We just have to hope that he gets claimed quickly.”

“No! Blazing Winds, don’t leave me!”

And his desperate scream rang out across the camp.

Snow gently fell from the sky as the gang snuck into Circhester. A trilling noise from above as a few Butterfree flew above the gang, likely escaping the cold weather.

“It’s like I always imagined. So beautiful.” Catherine sighed.

“Whisper was such a nice Delibird, wasn’t he?” Phoenix asked.

“Yeah. We’d almost gotten lost and wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.” Fern Paw agreed. She turned to Amalgam, who was screeching as he rolled around in the snow.

“He really is a softie.” Russel laughed.

“Phoenix was right.” Leola turned to Phoenix, who blushed fickly.

“I…I was just telling the truth!” She squeaked.

Fern Paw stared ahead at the town. Many Twolegs walked around, but they didn’t seemed to be paying attention to any of them. Maybe they assumed they were already owned by Twolegs? “Where are we meant to go and boil the Hyacintho Luna?”

“The book never mentioned where to go and boil it.” Leola replied.

“Maybe I can? With my Flamethrower?” Phoenix piped up.

“Boil means hot water, Phoenix.” Russel replied.

“Oh…well, why don’t we try using Leola’s Waterfall and my Flamethrower at the same time? Surely the Waterfall will get heated up?”

“And risk destroying the plant?” Fern Paw asked.

This time, Phoenix didn’t reply. She just gazed up at Fern Paw, before shrinking a bit. “Need to find where the place is…”

“It’s somewhere here, that’s for sure.” Catherine gazed around the snowy city. “It really is beautiful. My dreams have come true.”

Fern Paw wandered around the city, Phoenix close by. Behind her she could hear Amalgam still shrieking in joy, before he suddenly ran up to Fern Paw and nuzzled her. “Hey! You’re…cold.” Amalgam blinked innocently at her, before letting out another series of laughing squawks.

“Hey, Fern Paw.” Phoenix looked up at her. “What’s that?” She pointed to a large structure, water in the middle of it that was constantly steaming.

“A lake?” Russel wondered.

“It’s not a lake, Russel.” Catherine sighed.

Amalgam leapt onto the edge and peered down into the water, before batting the water. Fern Paw looked into the water. “It’s warm.”

“It’s…almost boiling.” Leola piped up.

“It’s steaming, no wonder! It’s boiling!” Phoenix replied.

“That’s it!” Fern Paw suddenly gasped. “That’s what they used to boil the Hyacintho Luna!”

“Wha—“ Phoenix gasped…and due to the shock fell into the water with an unclimatic splash.

“Phoenix!” Fern Paw screamed, remembering the flame on the top of Litwick’s head. What would happen if a Litwick’s flame went out?!

But her worries quickly vanished when Phoenix bopped up to the surface, her eyes open and relaxed. “This feels…so good! You all need to come in!”

“Is it safe?” Fern Paw called down.

“If it’s safe enough for a Litwick’s flame to not burn out it’s safe enough for all of us!” Catherine cheered as she jumped into the water with a not so unclimatic splash.

Taking this as a signal, Amalgam leapt into the water with a very not so unclimatic splash. And everyone else hopped into the water as well, and eventually Fern Paw gave in and entered the water.

It was warmer than she thought. Steam arose as everyone lay in the hot spring. And Fern Paw let go of the Hyacintho Luna, and it floated in the water, still glowing the hue of the blue moon.

“This is so relaxing…” Phoenix sighed. “It makes me feel so…energized! Like I can take on the world!” At that declaration, Phoenix’s body suddenly burst into a blue burst of energy, and everyone turned to look at her.

“Woah. Does entering a hot spring really generate that much experience?” Russel whispered.

The light enveloped Phoenix, and a few seconds later, a Lampent was floating in the air, above the water. She shook herself before giving the gang a determined look. “Told y’all I’d evolve in the future.”

Fern Paw smiled at the newly evolved Lampent. “Now all we need is a Dusk Stone then I’m set!” Phoenix chirped.

“Where do we even find a Dusk Stone?” Russel wondered.

“…from somewhere.”

Silence fell over the gang. Fern Paw gazed back down at the plant, and it was glowing a blue hue as it seemed to…dissolve?

“It’s dissolving!” Leola shrieked.

“What?!” Russel turned to look at the plant. Indeed it was. It was dissolving into a liquid as blue as the blue moon.

“Someone, catch it! Grab something and shove it in there!” Leola gasped.

In a panic, Fern Paw raced up the ledge, and found a glass jar with its lid taken off and places beside it. She grabbed both of them and ran up to the liquid, scooping it up in the jar and then putting the lid on.

Amalgam let out a squawk of panic, thrashing about in the water, sending boiling water flying everywhere. It hit some Twolegs, who turned and yelled something at Amalgam, who just looked up at them as if they were crazy.

“Amalgam, what have you done…?” Fern Paw whispered, holding the jar containing the Hyacintho Luna.

“Ooh, this looks like a great game! Burn the Twoleg!” Phoenix shrieked as she shot a Flamethrower at one of the Twolegs, roasting his face. The Twoleg let out a noise of pain as Phoenix let out a snicker.

By now the other Twolegs’ were looking at the gang. Some of them pulled Poke Ball’s out. And it was then that Fern Paw made the next call.

“Run!”

Grabbing a hold of Phoenix, she and her friends leapt out of the hot spring and made a run for it. Amalgam, being the curious Arctozolt he was, stayed behind for a few moments and looked at the Twolegs, squawking.

“Where’s Amalgam?!” Fern Paw yelled when he realized he was gone. Shortly after saying that, Amalgam raced beside Fern Paw, a Poke Ball in his mouth. “Amalgam, what are you…” Before Fern Paw could continue, Amalgam threw the Poke Ball right at Fern Paw’s face. Fern Paw let out a shriek that was cut short because she got pulled inside the Poke Ball.

Everyone gasped in horror as they stopped running. They skidded to a halt, watching the Poke Ball shake once, then twice, and then three times, before it snapped shut with a click.

A horrified silence fell above the gang. “She’s caught.”

“Amalgam, what have you done?!” Amalgam just let out a confused squeak in reply.

“How do we get her out?!”

“Smash the Poke Ball!”

“Why don’t we just…let her out?”

“How?!”

“I don’t know, ask Catherine!”

“Me?! I’m not a Twoleg!”

“How durable is this thing?” Russel picked the Poke Ball up and then threw it to the ground as hard as he could. The ball bounced, but didn’t open.

“That didn’t work.”

“Smash it!” Leola threw her leg down onto the ball, but it rolled when she touched it. It rolled in a circle before it stopped.

“That also didn’t work.”

“Burn it!” Phoenix used Flamethrower on the Poke Ball. It wasn’t damaged.

“Poke it with a stick!” Catherine poked the Poke Ball with a stick.

Amalgam just looked at the gang struggle with the Poke Ball, before letting out a squawking laughter as he poked the center of the Poke Ball with his beak, almost as if he wanted to play with it.

And the ball suddenly burst open, and from a beam of light emerged Fern Paw. Her breath got cut short as she gazed at the Poke Ball. “Never again!” She shrieked, using Slam on the Poke Ball. It shattered and hundreds of pieces fell across the snowy floor.

Everyone stared at the broken Poke Ball, aghast. Fern Paw looked at the gang. “What? At least I’ve escaped.”

“Yeah, but…where are we?” Phoenix asked.

“Route 9.” Fern Paw stared ahead at the frozen ocean, ice chunks lying everywhere as snow fell from the sky. It’d be a long trip before they’d get to dry land.

“Ugh…”

Spud’s eyes opened weakly, and the first thing he saw was the dim light of the alleyway. A Corviknight stood in front of him, his eyes having a wicked flash in them. A Morpeko ran up his wing, laughing like she had just told the funniest joke ever.

“S…Smoke?!” Spud gasped.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the Pikachu who’s neck almost got snapped open. Or should I say…the Raichu?”

“Smoke, please! Let me go!” He was tied from the wall by a rope his tail, and he hang there, struggling to escape.

“Love to, but I’m not in the mood. You escaped me once. And now you’ll never escape me again.”

“Please! Release me!”

“I tied you by your tail. You can’t escape.”

“I can try.”

“You can’t. When the sun sets tonight I will come back here and finish what I started. I’ll rip your throat open. It seems like a nice snack.”

“My throat is not a snack!”

“So said the other pieces of prey that I tore open. The blood felt so good. “

“I’m not trying blood!”

“What if you choke on it?”

“I will not!”

“Spud will!” Cottonball spoke up. “Spud will choke on blood! Spud will die!” She manically laughed again. Spud’s eyes were rid of anger and full of fear.

“Think of this as karma as all the innocent Pokemon you forced to fight.” Smoke’s voice was low and menacing.

“I wanted to get strong so I could beat you!”

“By forcing innocent Pokemon to fight?”

“Smoke, you did the same, I know it!”

“And? No matter how strong you get, there will always be someone stronger.” The Corviknight smirked at Spud’s dismay, and he turned back. “Come on, Cottonball. We’ll return at sunset.”

And he and her left, leaving the Raichu hanging on the wall to struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this chapter took too long due to me having no motivation  
> but now I feel like my motivation is back  
> so uh  
> that's fun  
> the team is the same as Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10

"So...how are we going to cross this frozen ocean?"

The gang stared out into the ocean, great chunks of ice floating on top of the surface. They weren’t even anywhere near the water yet they could feel the frozen ocean from where they were. And the water felt cold; very cold. The waves gently crashed onto the shore as the six friends decided on what to do next.

Of course Amalgam just dove right into the water. He let out happy trilling noises as he tried to swim. “He’s too used to the cold.” Fern Paw smiled.

“Hey, Leola!” Russel suddenly perked up. “Can’t you swim?”

“Yes, but in freezing waters? I’ve never done that before!” Leola looked back to the water. “And it feels cold!”

“Whatever we do, I’m not swimming.” Catherine huffed, turning away. “I’m not getting cold water onto myself.”

“I’m so happy I can float! I won’t get wet! And me, being a Fire Type, I don’t like water very much!” Phoenix suddenly squealed.

Fern Paw mostly ignored the commotion behind her and gazed into the water. She saw a few Grapploct swim about in the ocean, one turning to give the gang a look before speeding off.

“Dangerous Pokemon Grapploct are.” She whispered. “They swim about in the ocean, looking for prey, then come onto land to grab and feast on them.”

“Their tentacles are so strong it’s pretty much impossible to escape from one.” Catherine agreed.

“There’s a Grapploct in the Tribe where I live.” Fern Paw continued. “He was known for his strength in battle. He was a great fighter and fought off any predators that tried to pick us off. He’s mostly retired now and resting, but he can still put up a fight.”

“Woah…” Phoenix’s eyes widened. “I want to get strong like him!”

“You will. Don’t worry too much about that.” Leola reassured.

“Why can’t I just find a Dusk Stone already and evolve myself?!”

“You know, Phoenix, you remind me of myself when I was a Roselia. I was so desperate to find a Shiny Stone and evolve…when I saw that one in the Glimwood Tangle, I took no chances and evolved myself then and there.”

“Where can we find a Dusk Stone?”

“I’m sure one will just show up.” Catherine gave Phoenix a gentle smile.

Fern Paw turned back to the water, the chunks of ice gently bobbing at the surface. The Grapploct crawled around dangerously, and she turned back to her friends. “We’re going to have to risk it.”

“What?” Russel turned to look at her.

“Risk what?” Leola asked. Amalgam looked up at her from the water, trilling gently.

“There’s no use in just sitting around. We’re gonna go in the water.”

“And I am not doing that.” Catherine looked away.

“You don’t have to go in the water!” Leola smiled. “You can hop onto my back.”

“And I thank you for that.” Catherine bowed at Leola, which caused her to laugh a bit.

“So me, Russel, Leola and Amalgam are swimming, Phoenix is floating and Catherine will be on Leola’s back.”

“Sounds acceptable enough to me!” Phoenix hovered beside Fern Paw, and she could see the enthusiasm in her eyes. It could’ve been just her, but Phoenix seemed to be more energetic after evolving. Maybe it was the thrill of evolution, the thrill of finally achieving a stronger form.

“I’m glad I don’t have to touch the water.” Catherine sighed, hopping onto Leola’s back.

“I’ll not let you fall off.” Leola smiled.

Fern Paw turned back to the ocean, Amalgam giving her a look that screamed at her to just get into the water already. She took a few steps toward the ocean…

“Whoo!” Phoenix floated right above the ocean. “Look at me! I’m in the water!”

“Not in the water, above it.” Russel huffed, stepping into the water and floating due to his wool. He let out a startled bleat. “It’s freezing!”

Leola was next to go into the water, and she shivered almost instantly. “You’re right! It’s…too cold!”

“I’m glad I’m not swimming.” Catherine sighed. Given by Leola and Russel’s reactions, going into the water would not be very pleasant. Yes, Grass Type’s were strong against Water Type’s, but if the water is as cold as an Ice Type…

Amalgam didn’t care about everyone’s discomfort and just swam around, squawking. Fern Paw took another look at the ocean, and entered it herself.

“How is it?” Leola asked. “Freezing.”

“Yes…” They weren’t wrong. The sudden cold water took hold of her, and she flinched a bit. “It’s cold.”

“Too cold.” Russel agreed.

“I’m jealous of you, Russel!” Leola turned to look at him. “You have such fine wool to protect yourself from the cold, and what do I have?”

“The water is already in my wool! I’m still cold!” Russel bleated back.

Fern Paw sighed unevenly, before looking ahead. “Come on. We need to swim.” And she swam forward, everyone else following her, trying their hardest not to shiver too much.

The cold water hindered their movements a bit, making them slow a bit. But they didn’t care. Not when there were lives to save. So they pressed on, doing their best to ignore the cold and focus on the journey to save the lives of those who got infected.

The Pura Convaluisset was being held by Catherine, who agreed to take care of it while the gang were swimming. It glew in her flower hands, and she gazed right at it. It was a soothing feeling, and it made her feel good about herself and good about the journey ahead.

Meanwhile, Amalgam was having the time of his life, screeching and shrieking as he plunged in and out of the cold water. It was heaven for him, being half Ice Type. He splashed around, getting cold water all over the gang, and some of it just managed to hit Catherine, much to her dismay.

“Fern Paw, tell Amalgam to calm down.” She huffed.

“How can I when…when he’s having the time of his life?” She turned back to him, who was still splashing around.

“He’s getting me soaked. The one thing I did not want to happen while on Leola’s back.”

“He just doesn’t seem to listen. He’s so naïve, but that’s what I like about him.” Amalgam turned to Fern Paw and gave her a low chirping noise, before turning back to splash about.

Amalgam then vanished behind some ice chunks. Fern Paw watched for a few seconds. Surely he’d come back? He always finds his way back one way or another. But he didn’t. He didn’t seem to come back. “Where did he go?” She asked.

“To find some food I’d imagine. Maybe some fish Pokemon.” Russel replied.

“I wouldn’t mind eating a fish Pokemon right now…” Leola muttered.

Fern Paw was just about to reply before a loud shriek rose up from behind the ice chunks. She turned to the chunks, and saw a few splashing from beside them. “Amalgam!” She yelled, forgetting about everything and swimming toward the splashing. And when she arrived to the chunks, she stopped and gasped, horrified.

A Grapploct wrapping his tentacles around Amalgam, seemingly thinking he was prey. Amalgam shrieked and used Freeze-Dry, freezing the water around him and the Grapploct. But the Grapploct’s Octolock was strong, and Amalgam let out a pained shriek again.

“Hey!” Fern Paw yelled, and the Grapploct stopped to look at Fern Paw. Was she prey as well? If so, he couldn’t do it on his own. He needed as much support as he could get. The Grapploct let out a booming cry.

“Leave my friend alone!” Fern Paw leapt toward the Grapploct and used Slam on him, and the Grapploct let out a startled noise as he released Amalgam from his grip. Letting out a happy squawk, he plunged into the water, but right at that moment about twenty Grapploct emerged. All of them had the same hunger driven, angry looks in their eyes. One Grapploct was bad enough, but twenty?!

Fern Paw did the only thing she could think of doing. She turned back to the water, dove in, and swam, the Grapploct on her trail. “G…guys!” She choked out at the sight of her friends, and they all stopped to look.

“Oh Arceus.” Russel muttered, seeing the amount of Grapploct that were chasing her.

“Run!” Phoenix screamed, floating off as fast as she could, and the gang quickly followed suit. They desperately tried to weave through the ice chunks, but the Grapploct were coming in quick. It ended in everyone getting separated, trying to fight off the Grapploct and trying to get to dry land.

“Guys! Where are you?!” Fern Paw screamed, trying to find the slightest trace of her friends. A Grapploct who she didn’t see from behind her struck her with Brick Break, which Fern Paw counterattacked with Razor Leaf. Getting slice wounds, the Grapploct grabbed her in an attempt to use Submission, but she threw him into the water. Seeing that he couldn’t fight anymore, she turned and swam away.

She could hear nearby screams and shouts of her friends, as well as blows from attacks. How many Grapploct were left? Did any more come, drawn by the noise of fighting? Dry land was just in front of her, and she saw Phoenix on the dry land, using Flamethrower on any Grapploct that came near the Lampent.

“I prefer my Grapploct toasted, thank you!” She yelled, smouldering them with the fiery burst, which scared them enough to go back into the water with burn marks to remember. Russel leapt onto the land, using Double Kick to rid a Grapploct that was clinging onto him. Leola was next, as she used Lunge on a Grapploct which also gave her a boost to go onto dry land.

Meanwhile, Amalgam was cornered into a corner by a Grapploct. However, he took one look at his tentacle arm and grabbed a hold of it. With a flash in his eyes, he pulled back sharply, ripping some flesh of his arm. The Grapploct let out a furious cry as he charged forward, but Amalgam dove underwater, leaving the Grapploct to smash his head against the icy wall and knock him out cold. A mischievous giggle escaped him as he swam back to Fern Paw, a piece of Grapploct arm in his beak that would serve well as a snack.

“Alright, is everyone there?” Fern Paw asked, examining everyone. Everyone seemed to be there…

“No! Where’s Catherine?!” Russel gasped sharply.

“She…she was on my back!” Leola turned to her back, only to find nothing. “Oh no, she must’ve gotten knocked off in the crossfire!”

“And she has the Pura Convaluisset as well!” Phoenix realised.

Fern Paw turned back to the ocean in a panic. “Hold on, Catherine!” She yelled, diving back into the ocean despite hearing protests arise from her friends. The ocean seemed to be colder than ever, but was that because of the fear she was feeling, or the coldness that had already sunken into her body?

Eventually, she stopped and froze. Catherine above the water, completely numb due to the freezing water. But her eyes opened, and she saw Fern Paw approach. “Fern Paw…you…” She choked out, before a wave suddenly crashed over her, sending her plunging underwater.

“No…!” Fern Paw gasped, the freezing water having taken over her body. But she mustered just enough strength to dive underwater. Catherine was sinking, and she was sinking fast. The faint blue glow of the Pura Convaluisset was there was well, and if Fern Paw didn’t act fast, both would be lost forever.

The deeper down she went, the colder it became. A Grass Type wouldn’t survive for long in those conditions, and she had to react fast. She swam down as fast as she could, desperately trying to not let the two escape her vision. But they were getting deeper and deeper, and they were blending in more and more in the shadows. And Fern Paw could feel her strength fade.

No…she couldn’t give up just yet. They needed her. Catherine needed her. But the sheer coldness of the water, plus the battle with the Grapploct, her strength felt weakened. Almost as if she was going to fall victim to the cold water as well…

Before she knew it, it felt like she had no strength left. And she lay there, the freezing water almost feeling calming to her, and she just wanted to close her eyes and stay there, the water slowly dragging her down…

'Don’t give up.'

Fern Paw’s eyes shot open. Who was that? Did someone just talk to her? How would someone talk to her while she was drowning underwater?

'Don’t give up.'

The voice sounded familiar, but Fern Paw couldn’t tell who it was. And suddenly, she saw something in front of her. A white outline, hard to make out what it was, but it gazed right at Fern Paw. Was that the voice she was hearing? Judging by the outline, it was a spirit of some kind.

'Fern Paw, don’t give up.'

At the sound of the voice, she felt her strength get restored. The numbness from the cold water was gone, and was replaced with fiery determination. She didn’t know who the spirit was, whether it was someone close to her or not, but it gave her the motivation she needed to keep going. Catherine and the medicine needed her. If she lost both of them she’d never forgive herself.

'That’s right, Fern Paw. Don’t give up.'

The voice echoing through, she dove down as fast as she could, Catherine and the medicine still sinking like stones.

'They need you, Fern Paw. Don’t give up.'

The voice still flowing through the ocean, Catherine and the medicine were getting closer and closer to her.

'Everyone needs you. Don’t give up.'

She grabbed hold of the two and swam back to the surface. The sun was breaking through the clouds, almost like a hope spot for her.

'Good job, Fern Paw. Remember, don’t give up…'

Those last three words echoed through her head until she burst out of the water, a sharp gasp escaping her. She took a brief moment to get her breath back before turning back underwater, to see if the spirit was still there. But it wasn’t. Was it just her imagination? Or was that spirit a reality?

Either way, she turned to Catherine in her arms. Her breathing was shallow, which was a good sign. She just had to go back to dry land…

And when she did arrive back onto dry land she collapsed, drained of energy. Her friends crowded around herself and Catherine, desperately checking to see if both of them were alive.

“Fern Paw’s breathing!”

“Is Catherine breathing?”

“I…I can’t tell! She’s been underwater for a long time!”

“Oh no, she needs help!”

Fern Paw listened to everyone panic, fear arising inside her. Was she too late? Was Catherine dying as the gang spoke? She felt like she had no strength to move, she still felt the freezing water of the ocean bite into her. But Catherine was smaller than her, it’d affect her more than it affected her.

“No! She can’t be dead!”

“She isn’t dead, I’m trying to revive her!”

“Hurry up! She doesn’t have much time left!”

“I’m trying!”

Fern Paw listened to everyone panic behind her. It all felt too much. She just wanted to lie on the ground, get a good rest, then find out what happened later and…

A choking noise erupted behind her and Fern Paw lifted her head. Catherine’s eyes were shot open in alarm, and water dripped from her. “Hey, she’s alive!” Phoenix gasped.

“I told you I’d revive her.” Russel bleated.

“G…guys…” Catherine managed to choke out before collapsing once again.

Fern Paw mustered what strength she had left to walk toward Catherine. “Catherine…?”

The Roserade’s eyes opened once again, and they met Fern Paw’s eyes. “Fern Paw…the Pura…”

“I’ve got it, Catherine. I got the medicine. It’s fine.” Fern Paw quickly reassured.

“Good…” Catherine then turned her eyes back to the sky. “It’s…it’s so cold…”

“We need to find shelter!” Leola quickly spoke.

“Yes, but where?” Russel replied.

“Over there!” Phoenix quickly pointed to a nearby, worn down town. “It’s not very friendly looking but it’s better than nothing!”

The gang quickly entered the town and hid in the shadows, away from any Twolegs. Dim lights were scattered throughout the town, and the neon signs directing Twolegs to shops rolled everywhere as well.

“This truly is a Twoleg place…” Fern Paw muttered, before the weakness she had felt suddenly seemed to catch up with her.

Before anyone could react, she had collapsed on the floor, completely drained of any energy she once had.

“Ugh…”

“Fern Paw!”

“Wha…” Fern Paw awoke, and the first thing she saw was Phoenix staring right at her, her yellow eyes shining.

“We’re going shopping!” The Lampent squealed, grabbing Fern Paw’s arm and dragging her to a shopping mall inside the hotel they were in.

Why there was a shopping mall inside the hotel the gang had rested in for the night, she didn’t know. But it was Pokemon friendly. Not many Twolegs knew about it, so Pokemon were free to come and go as they pleased.

“Don’t these Wise Glasses just suit me?” Phoenix asked Fern Paw.

“No! Trust me, Phoenix, my Kings Rock suits me better than your glasses do!” Russel teased, the Kings Rock perched on his head.

“Take that back!” Phoenix squealed, chasing after Russel. Amalgam watched, wearing a Rocky Helmet. The items shop had so many Pokemon friendly items for the gang to look at!

Leola wore a Shell Bell as a necklace. The bell rang as clear as day, and if one put it close to their ear, they could hear the ocean inside. A great reminder of the sea and everything surrounding it!

“Now my Giga Drain will be stronger than ever thanks to my Big Root.” Catherine smirked, the root she wore wrapping around one of her arms like a bracelet.

Fern Paw was examining a Miracle Seed when Phoenix suddenly let out a high pitched squeal that someone got startled by and left the building screaming in fear. “A stone shop! They have what I need in here!” She sped inside the shop as quick as lightning.

“You…wha…” Fern Paw choked out.

“She means a Dusk Stone.” Catherine replied bluntly. Hearing that, Fern Paw went after Phoenix just in time to see her tap a dark purple stone and to see her body burst into a shining blue light.

The light enveloped Phoenix, and a few seconds later she emerged as a Chandelure, twirling around. “I look beautiful!”

“Yes...yes you do.” Fern Paw smiled before Amalgam found her. He pressed against her and let out a low whine, and then looked up at her with pleading eyes.

“He’s asking how long we have left in here. He wants to go home.” Leola explained.

“Well…I feel better. No longer freezing.” Fern Paw replied.

“I feel better as well.” Catherine agreed.

“And our Tribe needs us! Quick Bite and Blazing Winds could be dying as we speak! We need to go back as soon as possible!” Fern Paw sounded determined.

Her voice caused a few Pokemon to stop and stare. Everyone gazed at her, looking at her as if she was crazy.

“…maybe I should’ve been more quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending is kinda abrupt but hhh  
> so much stuff happened in the next chapter  
> yea the next chapter is gonna kick everything into overdrive
> 
> Catherine almost dying didn't happen in game, I just got ideas in my head as I was writing  
> that always happens  
> while writing my chapter I always get multiple ideas on how to expand it
> 
> oyea the spirit telling Fern Paw not to give up? I'll leave that to your imagination  
> it can be anyone who died so far in this story  
> it's up to you to decide who that'll be because idk if I'll ever reveal who the spirit and voice was
> 
> oyea just gonna add a quick thing here and that's Natures and characteristics  
> I'd always make sure to include what nature and characteristic each Pokemon I catch has but with how the story has been progressing on I haven't gotten much time to fill that in  
> so just a quick refresher, Fern Paw is Bold and mischievous, Catherine is Impish and capable of taking hits, Leola is Gentle and quick tempered, Russel is Bold and quick to flee, Amalgam is Quirky and likes to thrash about and Phoenix is Quiet and a little quick tempered


	11. Chapter 11

Big, black wings flapped as Smoke's watchful gaze trailed down to the outskirts of Route 9. The wind flowed through his feathers, the gentle breeze soothing the Corviknight a bit. It always felt good to stretch his wings and take to the skies, no matter what ambitions he might have.

The mountainous area of Route 9 stretched below him, and he scanned the area for any kind of prey. A gust of wind didn't stop him as he flew onward, not flinching due to his steel body. He watched the ground below, waiting for a rustle in a bush or a splash in the river...

"What?!" He snarled. That group from down below...they had an awful presence radiating from them. "Who are they...and why do they remind me of those pipsqueaks who foiled my plans in the mines..."

He flew down, taking a closer look at them. So, the Thwackey and Budew both evolved and now there was an Araquanid, Dubwool, Arctozolt and Chandelure with them. That absolutely sounded like that gang.

No...it was that gang. They'd gotten stronger. Growling to himself, Smoke flew back into the sky, going back to Wyndon, the new place where he made himself home alongside Cottonball and Creeper.

"Where have you been?!" Ashen Breeze pretty much screamed at Fern Paw upon seeing her return to the Dusty Bowl.

Excited by the new Pokemon, Amalgam let out a happy chirp. He ran toward Ashen Breeze, nuzzling him and purring happily. "And who is he?!"

"Ashen Breeze, it's a long story, but..." Fern Paw started.

"They're back!" Sunny Stream gasped, realising Fern Paw and her friends returned for the first time. She raced up to them, and gasped upon seeing them. "Oh, Fern Paw, you've grown so much! And I see Catherine and Phoenix evolved as well! Wait...where's Igor?"

Before Fern Paw could reply, Ashen Breeze cried out again. "Where have you been?!" He repeated, and Fern Paw could've sworn his voice cracked with stress.

Fern Paw breathed in, before facing Ashen Breeze. "We found a cure."

"What?!" Ashen Breeze shrieked. "No! There is no cure!"

"There is, Ashen Breeze!"

"Nothing was mentioned about the cure! There is no cure!"

"There is! It's called the Pura Convaluisset! We went on a quest to obtain it, and now we need to go to Zacian so she can bless it and--"

"Relying on Zacian to help?! She's a Legendary Pokemon! She hasn't been sighted in years to the point where no one knows if she even exists!"

"Wasn't Zacian the one who told Comet Pulse about the new home?"

"That was a dream! She appears in dreams! She hasn't been sighted in real life in years! Why are you relying on her for help?!"

"It's what the book said." Russel was quick to step in.

"A book?!"

"Yes!" Phoenix piped up. "In the library."

"What library?!"

"In Hammerlocke." Catherine spoke.

"We all thought you moved to a new place..." Sunny Stream whispered.

"No, Sunny Stream. We're loyal to the Tribe in the end." Leola smiled.

Ashen Breeze flinched for a moment, before gazing into Fern Paw's eyes. "Where did you go?!"

"We went around the region...we went to the Glimwood Tangle to get a mushroom, then we boiled it down in Circhester, now we just need to find Zacian in the Slumbering Weald so we can--"

"The Slumbering Weald is too far away from here!"

"Nothing's too far away if we all stick together!"

"Fern Paw, just give up! We're all doomed! Our Tribe is dying, Comet Pulse and his Tribe members left, we're all going to slowly die!"

"No we're not, Ashen Breeze! Just believe us!"

"How can I believe you when everything's gone down as we know it?!"

"Ashen Breeze, you were never like this. What's changed?"

"Ever since this stupid disease hit we've all gone downhill!"

"And?! Just believe us!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's hopeless! We're all going to end up dying one way or another and all what I can do is watch! I'm meant to be the leader of my Tribe and--"

"For Arceus' sake, Ashen Breeze! They've got the cure to the disease!" Sunny Stream yelled.

"There is no cure, Sunny Stream!" Ashen Breeze shot back.

"But what's that Fern Paw is holding in her hands?"

"Not the cure because it doesn't exist!"

"Ashen Breeze, you're never this stubborn." Disappointment was in Sunny Stream's voice.

"And?! We're all going to die!"

"Just move already! If we move we won't get the disease!"

"I can't leave them behind!"

"Everyone, stop arguing!" Catherine screamed. The three fully evolved starters turned to look at the Roserade, and while they towered above her, she was serious. "Stop arguing! Please!"

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds. Then, Fern Paw turned back to Ashen Breeze. "You said Comet Pulse and his Tribe members left. Left to where?"

"Who knows? He just said he's moving to escape the disease. One of his Tribe members already died to it but I bet everything more of his Tribe members have the disease without him realising. And wherever he's gone he's spreading the disease around. For all I know this could be the end of Galar as we know it."

"Suddenly I was wrong to say that we should move." Sunny Stream realised. "Not if it means that we're spreading the disease around. Comet Pulse should never have moved."

"But where is he?"

"No one knows! But I saw him go past Hammerlocke."

"Past Hammerlocke? You don't think..."

Ashen Breeze's eyes widened with horror. "Oh no...if he has truly gone there then..." He collapsed onto the ground. "The largest city in Galar..."

"It'll just spread onto thousands of Pokemon." Sunny Stream whispered.

"Does he know that some more of his members might have the disease without him realising?!"

"I don't know, but if they do show signs then his Tribe is doomed."

For a few seconds, everyone was silent. Then, Ashen Breeze spoke. "I shouldn't move. I should just stay here, comforting those who are dying."

"How are they still even alive? They've been in agony for days now..." Sunny Stream whispered.

"It's like Prime Song said. We have to hope they get taken quickly." Ashen Breeze replied.

Turning to the medicine den, a look of sorrow washed over Fern Paw. She could only hope that Quick Bite and Blazing Winds lived long enough just in time for her to heal them...

...and then, a sudden scream. Ashen Breeze's ears pricked up, everyone snapped to the medicine den. "Blazing Winds!" Ashen Breeze screamed, racing to the den. Amalgam must've been set off by his running and ran after him.

"Amalgam, no!" Russel yelled, racing after Amalgam, Phoenix swiftly following. Catherine, Leola and Fern Paw ran after them.

"Get away from the medicine den!" Ashen Breeze screeched, but Amalgam took no notice. He stepped over the agonized Pokemon and grabbed hold of the moss that lined the medicine den. He must've thought the moss was a type of toy and tried to pull it down.

"No!" Russel shrieked, headbutting Amalgam, which caused him to release the moss and step back a bit, Phoenix floating in as well. Amalgam shrieked like a maniac, before a small whimper interrupted him. He turned down to the source of the whimper and titled his head, seemingly curious by the spikes that ripped from the fur.

The white fur...blue spikes ripping out of the white fur...Fern Paw's eyes widened as she screamed. "Blazing Winds!"

Ashen Breeze gazed at the state his son was in. Blazing Winds was in a similar state to Quick Bite, who lay just beside him. Blue crystals burst from his body, and he let out a whimper of pain. Fern Paw watched him, horrified, and was half expecting him to drop dead any second.

"No...his condition has worsened!" Fern Paw gasped.

"He's dying." Ashen Breeze looked away, and she could tell it hurt him to admit that. "He's dying..."

"No, there's still time." Fern Paw quickly spoke. "We don't know how long it'll be until he dies. There's still time for all of us to take the cure to Zacian."

"Easy for you to say." Ashen Breeze's voice was hard with grief. "Like you said, we don't know how long. He could die any minute."

"And I won't let him die." Fern Paw rose up. 

"It's too late, Fern Paw." Ashen Breeze didn't even look at her. "My only son. The light of my life after she..."

At the mention of that, Fern Paw perked up. "Oh, yes. Agile Cloud?"

"Don't--" Ashen Breeze started, but he stopped himself. "You know about her."

"Yes...you used to be heated rivals with her before you eventually realised you loved her."

"I...I did...and when Blazing Winds was born to both of us we both adored him. Just a speedy flaming family, the three of us." Ashen Breeze turned to look at Fern Paw, his eyes clouded with remembrance. He then looked down, flinching in pain. "The stupid avalanche..."

Fern Paw got remembrance in her eyes as well. While Ashen Breeze and Agile Cloud were searching for food, they went near a cliff. And at that moment, an avalanche struck. Agile Cloud had pushed Ashen Breeze out of the way and she got buried and fell down the cliff alongside the mass of snow. Her body wasn't recovered until a few days later.

"When she died I felt a great void within me. At times I wanted to leave the Tribe and never come back. But the only thing that kept me going was Blazing Winds. When I realised that if I left the Tribe, Blazing Winds would be all alone. I...I didn't want to leave my son all alone. So I stayed. I stayed for the sake of my son."

He then turned to look into Fern Paw's eyes. "He's the light of my life. Agile Cloud would've wanted me to look after him for her, didn't she?"

Fern Paw briefly got reminded of the time her parents died, before she nodded. "Yes. She would've."

He turned to look at Blazing Winds on the ground, curled up and agonised. "At least...at least he will meet her again, won't he?"

"Ashen Breeze. I will go to Zacian and allow her to bless the cure."

"Fern Paw...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I was stressed because of my son dying. But...now I realise that you're telling the truth."

"Ashen Breeze..."

The two stared at each other for a while, silent. But suddenly, a strangled gasp erupted from someone. "What--"

Turning around, Fern Paw gasped sharply, seeing Russel suddenly collapse on the ground, shivering in pain. "What...what's going on?!"

"Oh no, don't tell me..." Ashen Breeze stood up, alarmed. "How?! How could he have gotten the disease so quickly?!"

"What?!" Fern Paw shrieked. Amalgam suddenly let out a low whine, before turning to Fern Paw. He opened his mouth, but a shriek erupted from it as he collapsed as well, letting out shrieks of pain. Phoenix floated to the ground, a low groan escaping her as she fell last.

"Wha--no! No, no, no, how?! How?! How did they get the Eternal Morbus so quickly?!" Ashen Breeze panicked, before he turned to the outside of the den where Sunny Stream was watching, horror in her eyes. "Sunny Stream, get Prime Song! Now!" She quickly obeyed and raced off.

Fern Paw watched her three friends shiver on the ground, crying in agony. How did the disease get to them so quickly?! They weren't even in the medicine den for very long! Was the disease really that fatal? She thought back to when Blazing Winds got the disease shortly after Quick Bite was found with the disease. How long did it take for the disease to infect him?

And then a sudden cry as blue crystals suddenly ripped out of the skin of Russel, Amalgam and Phoenix, causing Fern Paw to scream. "Ashen Breeze!"

"No, no, no, how?! How are their conditions dropping so rapidly?!" He turned back to the outside of the den. "Arceus darn it, Sunny Stream, hurry up!" Shortly after that, Sunny Stream arrived, Prime Song racing into the den.

"Is anyone else infected?!" The Gurdurr spoke quickly.

"I don't think Fern Paw, Catherine or Leola got infected!" Ashen Breeze replied.

"Good! You three! Get out of the den!" Prime Song yelled.

"No!" Fern Paw screamed. "They're my friends!"

"All of you, get out of the den!"

"No! Please, they can't be dying!"

"Their condition dropped rapidly, Fern Paw! Get out! Now!"

Forcing herself to obey, Fern Paw ran out of the den, Leola and Catherine following behind. Ashen Breeze took one last look at the victims before racing out. And then Prime Song used Stone Edge on the entrance to the den, to ensure no one could enter and no one could exit.

And after that, the first drops of rain began to fall.

Rain gently fell down from the sky, hitting the ground and making puddles form. Fern Paw, Catherine and Leola were resting in a nearby cave, shaken up about the incident.

"I...I can't believe it." Catherine sobbed. "They were so healthy before. What happened?"

"The disease got to them." Fern Paw quickly replied.

"But how?" Leola turned to look at her. "How did they get infected so quickly?"

"I guess...there's still so many secrets about the Eternal Morbus we don't know about." Fern Paw sighed, remembering the trio who got tragically taken from them.

"They're not dead." Catherine turned to look at Fern Paw. "If we're lucky they'll not die for a couple of months. And then we'll have enough time to get the Pura Convaluisset to Zacian."

Fern Paw heard her, but her mind was full of memories of her friends. Russel's calm, gentle personality made him a lovable member on the gang, Amalgam's curiosity and childish behaviour that lead the gang to constantly go after him, and Phoenix's enthusiasm...so shortly after she evolved, as well...

"We need to hurry." Fern Paw spoke. "Hurry and get to Zacian."

"You know what I'm thinking about right now? Comet Pulse. Comet Pulse and his foolishness. His Tribe members could be dying as we speak." Leola admitted.

"That's true...but at least we have the Pura Convaluisset." Fern Paw turned to the jar that glowed brilliant blue beside them.

The gang remained silent for a few more moments, listening to the rain that fell and hit the roof of the cave. It felt oddly relaxing. Relaxing given what happened moments earlier...

"Will they survive?" She asked herself.

"Fern Paw. They're the toughest Pokemon I know. They'll endure it for as long as they can. They won't go down without a fight, after all." Catherine smiled.

Fern Paw smiled a bit hearing that. Catherine was right. They were among the toughest Pokemon she'd ever known. They will fight for as long as they can before they eventually die.

...no. They won't eventually die. They won't even die at all. She will bless the medicine, then give it to them as well as Quick Bite and Blazing Winds. Everyone will survive. Everyone will survive then continue to live lives that deserved to live.

Fern Paw stood up. "Alright. All what we need to do is go to the Slumbering Weald. Then we'll find Zacian and ask her to bless the medicine so we can feed it to those who caught the disease."

"Sounds like a plan." Catherine smiled.

"I'm all for it!" Leola chirped.

"So, let's--"

Suddenly there was a massive shriek which caused the gang to stop short. And before Fern Paw could react, something smashed right into her, Catherine and Leola. The three girls got flung back, and Fern Paw recovered just quick enough to see a Corviknight grab the Pura Convaluisset, then fly out of the cave.

"H...hey! Come back!" Fern Paw screamed, racing out of the den as lightning struck and thunder rolled ahead of her. And the lightning strike illuminated the figure of the Corviknight in front of her, the medicine in his talons.

"Well, well. If it isn't Fern Paw." He snarled.

"Smoke...?" Fern Paw gasped.

"So it really is you. I thought we'd never see each other again. So you want to revive your friends, huh?" He smirked at her. "Too bad. With me having this medicine, you and your friends will all soon die. And then me and my gang will take over the Wild Area for ourselves!" Lightning struck behind Smoke.

"Smoke, why?!" Fern Paw yelled up, the rain pelting the two of them as Catherine and Leola watched from the cave. "Why are you doing this?!"

"To reclaim the Wild Area which I lost!" Smoke yelled. He then began to fly off, but not without looking at Fern Paw one last time. "If you think you can beat me, I'd like to see you try! At Wyndon is where I will be at! But I bet you can't even get up the snowy mountains that lie ahead of you!" And then he flew off, thunder roaring from above.

"Snowy mountains?" Fern Paw huffed, standing up. "You don't know where I used to live in."

"Fern Paw, what do we do now?" Catherine asked.

"We go to Wyndon and reclaim the Pura Convaluisset. Then we go to the Slumbering Weald to receive Zacian's blessing. And only then do we save everyone!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Leola chirped.

"We can do it if we all work together! So let's go, Catherine and Leola!" Fern Paw cheered.

The trio let out a cheer before they raced out of the Wild Area. The journey ahead was long, but with Catherine and Leola by her side, Fern Paw felt like she could accomplish anything.

So the three friends raced to Route 10, full of determination to save those they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa  
> got two chapters done in one day aaa
> 
> oh my god the eighth gym battle  
> ok so let me just say this, yes, Russel, Amalgam and Phoenix did die in game  
> so they are all dead in the game, but imma not reveal their fates in this story at the moment  
> you'll see what will happen to them in a future chapter
> 
> Russel died first when I sent him out alongside Leola during the battle against Camilla  
> actually before he died he ended up taking a Shell Smash from her Turtonator with one hit point left so that made me proud  
> and then I healed up Russel before Ninetales used Flamethrower  
> and guess what, the Flamethrower was a critical hit  
> poor Russel
> 
> Amalgam and Phoenix died during the actual gym battle  
> Amalgam had gotten to eight hit points left at one point, and the sandstorm was enough to finish him off  
> I sent out Phoenix out to try and handle Duraludon in some way despite me knowing that Flamethrower would do neutral damage  
> and guess what, I forgot Duraludon knew a Rock Type move  
> so I had to watch as Duraludon used Max Rockfall and flatten Phoenix like a pancake  
> honestly Phoenix's death really annoyed me because I had just evolved her into Chandelure and I never got to use her true potential  
> that wasn't fun at all
> 
> but hey, eight badges in game now whoo  
> the in game team rn is Fern Paw, Catherine and Leola  
> I'll eventually decide my last three members, don't worry about that
> 
> this chapter is pretty much the beginning of the end woah  
> are we really almost done with this Nuzlocke?  
> w o a h
> 
> hhh I am so unmotivated right now  
> I really want to do the next chapter but hhh  
> sorry it’s taking so long, it’s just with roleplays I’ve done and school I really don’t have motivation  
> idk when the next chapter will be but I promise you all I have plans for the next few chapters  
> so keep an eye out


	12. Chapter 12

Heavy snow fell across the mountain. It gently landed on the ground, covering the floor in a blanket of white. In the caverns, a few Pokemon were huddled together, trying to stay warm. Some had gone out in the blizzard to find food to help everyone survive. And everyone else was in the warmth of the cave, gazing outside as the snow rolled on.

Fern Paw was among the Pokemon who were looking outside. Despite the shelter, it still felt like she could feel the cold from here. She turned to her friends, Blazing Winds and Muddy Water resting up in one corner, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar soon approaching and sitting next to them.

"What do you want to do?" Mellow Bush asked, the Caterpie tilting her head.

Blazing Winds perked up, making Muddy Water jump a bit. “I don’t really know…”

“It’s snowing.” Muddy Water squeaked. “We can’t go out in this blizzard.”

“But after the blizzard we can all have some fun in the snow!” Nimble Briar chirped.

“And be at the risk of Comet Pulse scolding us?” Blazing Winds gave the Blipbug a look.

Fern Paw approached the four friends and sat down beside them. “It’s gonna be alright. And don’t worry, Blazing Winds. Comet Pulse won’t scold us if we stay in our Tribe and not go beyond the area.”

“So we can have fun in the snow!” Blazing Winds gasped.

“When the blizzard settles.” Muddy Water quickly replied.

Fern Paw gazed outside, looking at the snow blaze past the hole that lead to outside and land on the floor. It seemed to be never ending. How long was this even going to last for? For all she cared for it could last for days. Leaf-bares in the mountains were always harsh due to the fact that it always seemed to snow in the mountains, and leaf-bares didn’t help at all. In fact, they seemed to make the snowstorms worse.

Snow and hail continued to rain down from the sky. Fern Paw watched the outside covered by the falling flakes, wishing it would all end soon. She then looked back at her friends, all sitting together and gazing outside just like she was. Red Ripple and Quick Bite were the only Tribe members to not be in the warmth of the cave, and that was because they had gone out hunting.

Comet Pulse had told them to come back soon, but no one could’ve predicted the blizzard. Fear arose in Fern Paw as she thought about what the duo were doing right now, caught in the blizzard. What if they suffered a similar fate to River Spark and were found frozen and dead? What if they got lost somehow? Or what if they were stuck somewhere?

There was a sudden surge of footsteps that made Fern Paw's ears prick up. Turning, she saw Red Ripple and Quick Bite run into the den, a massive Braviary in their jaws. A massive wound was on his neck, and it was then that she realized he wasn't breathing at all. Everyone looked at the Braviary, muttering things to themselves before Comet Pulse came to investigate.

"You should've been there!" Red Ripple's eyes were alight with joy. "He swooped down, attempting to grab Quick Bite but I leapt up and grabbed his wing and then Quick Bite finished him off!"

"He'll make a meal to last us all leaf-bare!" Quick Bite barked.

Fern Paw gasped. She hadn't heard of anyone taking down a Braviary before! Normally Braviary were feared in the Tribe due to their ability to pick up and carry anyone off, but now one was dead. The predator has just become the prey. Everyone in the Tribe turned to each other, excited mutters flowing through.

"We can eat Braviary?"

"Our own predator?"

"I've never tried Braviary before!"

Quick Bite dropped the Braviary onto the floor, and a loose feather flew off him and landed on the ground. Fern Paw watched everyone surround the predator, before turning to the feather. Muddy Water pounced on the feather, and it flew up and landed on his head.

“Is it nice?” Fern Paw asked.

“You kidding?” Quick Bite ripped a chunk of feathers and flesh off the Braviary before turning to her. “It’s better than great!”

Fern Paw looked at the dead Braviary. “I guess it can’t be that bad.” She then turned to her friends, Mellow Bush and Nimble Briar looking at each other while Blazing Winds looked excited. She then turned to Muddy Water, who leapt up and grabbed the Braviary feather he was playing with. He held the feather close to him, and she smiled warmly. At least he had a form of entertainment now.

So she approached the Braviary, all while listening to the sound of the blizzard that echoed outside…

…and even now she could still hear the blizzard. The blizzard that roared through Route 10, the blizzard that hindered her, Catherine and Leola’s movements, the blizzard that marked the beginning of the end.

“I’m cold!” Leola wailed.

“So am I…” Catherine shivered.

“Wyndon can’t be too far ahead.” Fern Paw muttered to herself.

The blizzard was still raging, but the trio pressed on. For a moment Fern Paw was once again reminded of the blizzards in her own home, the blizzards that forced her and all the Tribe to stay inside the cave, warm and comfortable.

Surely Wyndon wasn’t far ahead. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been traveling with Catherine and Leola, but determination was her main cause for pushing onward. Her mind trailed back to the awful scene inside the medicine den, Russel, Amalgam and Phoenix wailing in agony as the sickening black crystals suddenly erupted from their backs. Their conditions dropped so much…why them and not her or her friends?

How come she, Catherine or Leola didn’t get infected as well? Maybe it was because they were standing the furthest away from Quick Bite and Blazing Winds. That had to have been why. When Amalgam rushed in, Russel and Phoenix were the first to chase after him, which in turn lead to…

“Come on! Move already!”

At the sound of the sudden voice, the three girls stopped and turned around. Just beside the trio, there was a Vanilluxe, a Pincurchin on his back. The Pincurchin seemed annoyed. “It’s my dream to get to Wyndon, right?!”

“Yes, Muffin…” The Vanilluxe sighed.

“Then move already!” The Pincurchin, who Fern Paw guessed was named Muffin, screamed.

“I’m tired…”

“Daiquiri, it’s snowing! You’re never tired in the snow!”

“I get tired when there’s a spiky weight on my back…”

“Are you calling me heavy?!”

“No…”

“For your information, I am not heavy! I am very light!”

“Light enough to be thrown…?”

“No! You can’t even throw me! You have no arms!” The Pincurchin then turned to Fern Paw and her friends, and the instant she saw the trio her eyes shot open. “Did you listen to everything I said?!”

“How could we not when your mouth is as big as you are?” Catherine huffed.

“I’ll Throat Chop you!” Muffin screamed, leaping off Daiquiri with impressive force.

Pincurchin can learn Throat Chop?! Fern Paw watched in horror as Muffin was flying towards Catherine, aiming for her throat…but she never arrived. Daiquiri used Ice Beam to freeze Muffin in midair and she crashed to the ground.

Everyone stared at the frozen Pincurchin before the ice shattered around her. She let out a roar. “Daiquiri, why?!”

“I’m so sorry, Muffin…” The Vanilluxe then turned to Fern Paw and her friends. “I’m so sorry about her. I was just minding my own business when she approached me and demanded a lift to Wyndon because she couldn’t crawl there all by herself. I tried to squeeze out of it but she wouldn’t have any of it…”

“It’s fine.” Fern Paw then turned to Muffin, who gave her a glare. “Feisty, no?”

“You!” Muffin yelled, crawling onto Fern Paw. “Because Daiquiri can’t be bothered to do it, you have to do it for me!”

“Wha…” Fern Paw turned to look at the persistent Pincurchin. “You…”

“Yes! Now, go! Take me to Wyndon! Or do you want to be pricked?!” She shot her a look.

“No…”

“Then get a move on!” Muffin screamed. Fern Paw flinched, looking up at the persistent Pincurchin, before walking on, Daiquiri, Catherine and Leola following.

The journey to Wyndon continued on. Despite being hit by the snow that fell from the blizzard, and the coldness that enveloped their bodies, they still continued onward. There were five friends who needed them, and they weren’t going to stop now.

Eventually, the five friends reached the top of a mountain, gazing out in front of them. The tower of Wyndon shone brightly in the distance, a sure sign that they were almost there.

“We’re not far now, guys.” Fern Paw turned to her friends, and they all had the same determination in their eyes as she did.

“Good! I can’t stand being in this cold for any longer…” Catherine sighed in relief.

Wyndon wasn’t far now. Fern Paw and everyone else knew that. All they had to do was go to the city, find Comet Pulse, and then…

Suddenly, there was a cry. Turning her head around, Fern Paw gasped, seeing three Beartic corner a Passimian to an icy wall. The Beartic were growling, but the Passimian didn’t seem fazed. She leapt up and used Revenge on one of the Beartic, who was flung back with a roar.

“Wait…is that…” Fern Paw whispered. The Passimian seemed familiar. She recognized the sheen in her fur, and the determined glint in her eyes. A gasp escaped her as she realized who she was. It was Kale! But why was she all the way out in Route 10?

Kale used Revenge two more times on the two Beartic, and they fell to the ground, knocked out. Kale landed on the snowy floor and smirked, and her ears pricked up when she heard Fern Paw’s voice. “Kale!”

“Fern Paw?” Kale spun her head around and gasped, recognizing her from the distance. “Fern Paw, is that you?!”

“Kale! What are you doing all the way out here?”

“I heard about the Eternal Morbus from a few friends in the Glimwood Tangle. Galar is in danger! And if Galar is danger you know me, being a Holy Defender, can’t just sit there and watch.”  
“Hey! How’s Igor doing?”

“He’s doing just fine. He’s settled in very well! Gotten all the basic training done and he truly does have potential to be a Holy Defender!”

Hearing that, Fern Paw felt her heart swell with a bittersweet feeling. Yes, Igor leaving was a hard blow for them all, but it felt so good to hear that he was doing well in his new home. He certainly seemed to be just as happy in the forest as he was in the Tribe, if not more happy. “I’m glad.” She sighed.

“Did you come out here to see what was going on with the Eternal Morbus?”

“Yes…” Fern Paw’s eyes clouded with grief as she remembered why she was out this way. “We had got the Pura Convalussiet, but it got stolen from us. So we’re going to Wyndon to get it back.”

“Oh…do you mind if I come with you?”

Fern Paw’s eyes widened. “Wh…why?”

“I’m just as determined to save Galar as you are. If this disease spreads, every Pokemon in Galar will…” Her voice trailed off, and she broke her gaze against Fern Paw. “I don’t want this. I’m a Holy Defender. I need to do what’s right.”

“Then we’re happy to have you join us.” Fern Paw bowed, Catherine and Leola smiled, and Daiquiri and Muffin just looked confused. They didn’t know anything about Kale.

“Thanks!” Kale smiled sweetly. Fern Paw couldn’t help but to smile back. While the loss of Russel, Amalgam and Phoenix hit hard, Fern Paw could breathe a little bit easier knowing that Daiquiri, Muffin and Kale were there.

And so, the six friends continued on. Braving the snowstorms that bit into their skin, they continued onward. The tower of Wyndon seemed to get closer and closer, and the closer it got, the more strength Fern Paw felt like she had.

Eventually, the six were standing right outside the arc that led to Wyndon. And before they knew it, they were right inside the city.

Fern Paw hadn’t seen anything like it. She heard stories about cities with crowded Twolegs, but this was unlike anything she had ever dreamed of. Twolegs wandering around the city, talking to themselves, and some of them had Pokemon  
accompanying them.

“Woah…” Catherine breathed, seeing the sight around her.

“It’s so beautiful!” Leola squealed.

“My dreams! My dreams of entering Wyndon! They have become a reality!” Muffin pretty much screamed.

“Hooray…” Daiquiri mumbled, almost as if he was glad that he’d no longer have a spiky weight on him.

“Well. I never imagined the Twoleg world to be like that. All I’ve ever known was the Glimwood Tangle.” Kale sounded taken aback.

Fern Paw didn’t think words could describe it. It was so much...more beautiful than she anticipated. She and her friends entered the bustling city, and it didn’t seem like anyone noticed them.

“Where could Smoke be…?” Fern Paw whispered.

“Eh, knowing him he’s probably hiding somewhere calm and quiet. He does want to be away from the Twolegs, after all.” Catherine smirked.

“Alright, who even is Smoke?!” Muffin screamed.

“Muffin, please be quiet for once…” Daiquiri muttered.

“A Corviknight. A bad Corviknight. An evil Corviknight. He wants to kill us simply because we exist.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story…”

“Tell me!”

“Muffin, please…” Daiquiri sighed.

“You were the one who offered to carry me to Wyndon! Be grateful!” Muffin snapped. Daiquiri just groaned again.

And then, there was a second groan. “Daiquiri, stop groaning!” Muffin shot pretty much a death glare at him.

“That...that time it wasn’t me.”

“What…”

Suddenly, there was another groan. Everyone stopped walking and stood there in the dark alleyway. “What was that?” Muffin asked.

“It sounds like it’s coming from over there…” Fern Paw whispered, walking to the sound of where the groans were coming from, everyone else following her.

Eventually, they reached an empty space in the city. It didn’t look like many Twolegs knew about this place because there was no one around. Well, no one except for the many Pokemon that lay there in agony.

“What…” Fern Paw choked, seeing the horrifying sight ahead. Multiple Pokemon lay there, most of them with black crystals shooting out of their bodies. All of them were shivering, completely agonized.

“Is this...Comet Pulse’s camp?!” Catherine gasped.

“It...it must be.” Fern Paw’s voice was low.

“Did everyone get the Eternal Morbus?” Leola whispered.

“It looks like it.” Fern Paw’s reply was edged with horror.

“Eternal...what?!” Muffin shrieked, unaware of the whole situation.

“Judging by the looks of it it isn’t good.” Daiquiri was too tired to complain to Muffin this time.

“Woah...I’ve heard of the disease but this is far worse than I ever imagined…” Kale’s eyes were wide.

At one corner of the camp, a Dragapult was lying there. His back was turned, but Fern Paw recognized him almost instantly. “It’s him.”

“What do we do?” Catherine replied.

“Talk to him!” Leola huffed.

“Leola--”

“The poor guy…” Fern Paw whispered, and Catherine stopped what she was about to say. “Who knows how he’s feeling. His Tribe is pretty much dying!” And then, she stood up and entered the camp, shivering at the sight of the Pokemon in agony. Some of them weren’t even moving at all, but some of them were still shuddering and crying in agony.

She stopped a few meters behind Comet Pulse. “Hey, Comet Pulse!”

For a few seconds, he didn’t move at all. Then, he spoke. “What.”

“It’s me! Fern Paw! Don’t you remember me?”

“...why are you here?”

“We were trying to find Smoke, and then--”

“Can’t you see we’re dying?!” Comet Pulse’s voice had a weary tiredness in it, but she could still detect the usual hardness in it.

“Listen! We can cure you all! We just need--”

“Just be lucky I never caught the disease!”

He then lifted his head to turn to Fern Paw. She could hear Catherine and Leola approaching from behind, before standing beside her.

“Comet Pulse. By running away to Wyndon you could’ve spread the disease to many more innocent Pokemon. Why didn’t you just stay quarantined in your camp?”

“If we stayed, everyone would die. We had to move.”

“And potentially spread the disease to thousands of other Pokemon?!”

“Listen! I didn’t know some of my Tribe members had the disease without me knowing! I thought Little Lightning’s death would be enough, but apparently it wasn’t! Look all around you, Fern Paw! Can you see who is alive and who isn’t?!”

Fern Paw flinched, before gazing around. Sure enough, there were Pokemon who were still clinging onto life, and others who had lost the battle. She turned back to Comet Pulse, horrified.

“It’s over. Our Tribe is gone. Go back to Ashen Breeze’s camp and realize you came here for nothing.”

“No! We came here because the cure to the disease got stolen from us!”

“There is no cure.”

At that statement, Fern Paw suddenly got flashbacks to Ashen Breeze and him saying the exact same thing. But she didn’t come here for nothing. She’d make sure of that. “There is a cure! It’s called the Pura Convalussiet! We were meant to go to the Slumbering Weald but Smoke stole it from us! And he flew all the way here with it so we ran after him!”

“Geez, talk about a rough story.” Muffin muttered from behind her. Then, she slowly but surely crawled toward Fern Paw.

“Muffin, no!” Daiquiri instantly sped after her, and Kale followed as well.

Muffin gazed up at Comet Pulse with a look of annoyance. Comet Pulse just growled at her, before turning back to Fern Paw. “Go home. Whatever you are looking for, it isn’t here.”

“But--”

“Leave! Now! Or do you want to get the disease and die?!”

Fern Paw flinched, and took a few steps back. But suddenly, there was a scream, followed by a shriek.

“Help!”

Turning around, Fern Paw felt her breath being caught inside her as a Raichu suddenly exploded into the camp. Some kind of...string was on his tail. And judging by the sheen on his coat, she recognized him instantly.

“Spud?!”

“Fern Paw?!” Spud skidded to a halt.

“What are you--”

“There’s no time! Run! Smoke is here, and he’s--”

Spud didn’t get time to finish. For in an instant, a Corviknight flew into the camp, letting out a dangerous shriek. Muffin shrieked, Daiquiri looked confused, Kale gasped, Leola whimpered, Catherine became terrified, and Fern Paw’s eyes became wide as she gazed into Smoke’s eyes.

His crimson eyes shone with a dangerous light, and she could tell that his eyes were shining with an intent to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it has literally been August since I last updated this story  
> I'm so sorry, but I had like no motivation due to school and other things  
> but I got ideas while at school today and I had to unleash them  
> what ideas you may ask?  
> you just need to wait and see


	13. Chapter 13

“Smoke?!”

The Corviknight flashed a menacing smile at Fern Paw, before turning to look at Spud. Cowering, Spud stood back a bit. “Smoke, I--”

“What is the meaning of this?!” Comet Pulse growled, floating up to Smoke.

Smoke just chuckled lowly. “Well, well. New guests.”

“Yeah! New guests make Cottonball happy!” Cottonball yelled from the shadows, Creeper beside her.

“Oh Arceus, shut up!” Muffin screamed at Cottonball.

“You shut up! Or do you want to be food?!” Smoke snapped. Muffin just gave him a look.

“Hey, Smoke, whatever your name is, leave.” Comet Pulse’s voice was blunt.

“Why should I?”

“Do you want to get the disease as well?!”

“I did not come here to get ill! That would be absolutely stupid.”

“Smoke, what have you done to the Pura Convalussiet?!” Fern Paw yelled up from where she was.

Hearing her call, Smoke turned his head down to look at her. It was then, only then, did Fern Paw realize something. The Pura Convalussiet was not in his talons. “What did you do with it?!” Her voice was edged with desperation.

“What did I do with it? It’s in my hideout. Where you’ll never--”

“The Pura Convalussiet doesn’t exist!” Comet Pulse roared.

Smoke flashed a glare at him. “Stubborn, aren’t you?”

“There is no such thing as a Pura Convalussiet. The Eternal Morbus can’t be cured. It’s just a happy little tale to make us have hope! There is no hope! And Ashen Breeze was a coward for staying behind! He’s just going to kill off his own Tribe!”

Smoke let out a laugh. “Really? You won’t even believe me when I say that I held it?”

“No! It doesn’t exist!”

“Yes it does!”

“I’ll fight you for it!”  
“Will you now?” Smoke’s voice had interest in it.

“I’m not afraid to fight you.”

“Dragapult, please!” Spud yelled. “Don’t underestimate him! He may seem like a lost cause but he’s much stronger than you think!”

“Oh, be quiet and let me prove to him he’s been fed on lies his whole life!” Comet Pulse then promptly shot a Fire Blast at Smoke, which, to his surprise, the Corviknight nimbly dodged.

“No, I’ll show you that you’ve been fed on lies!” Smoke’s wings gleamed with a metallic light before, at an impressive speed, he flew right by Comet Pulse, his Steel Wing hitting his side. Letting out a gasp, Comet Pulse growled as he turned back to Smoke.

“Fast one, huh?!” Comet Pulse choked out before flying right after him.

“I didn’t even come for you!” Smoke yelled back. “I came for those pipsqueaks!”

Fern Paw knew he was referring to her and her friends. “Pipsqueaks?!” Muffin gasped, horrified.

“Muffin, please not now…” Daiquiri muttered.

“Yes! You pipsqueaks!” Smoke’s voice seemed to echo throughout the whole sky.

“That’s it! Someone, grab ahold of me and fling me to the sky toward him! I’ll Throat Chop him!”

No one dared to reply. “Hello?!”

“That’ll never work. He’s flying so fast…”

“He called me a pipsqueak!”

“He called all of us pipsqueaks and--oh Arceus, he’s coming toward us!”

“What--” Muffin turned around and screamed. But before Smoke could pick her up Daiquiri shoved her out of the way, sending them both out of the way of Smoke’s grasp.

“F...Fern Paw! Run!” Spud’s voice echoed.

“But what about you?!” Fern Paw gasped.

“He’s only after you now! You and your friends! Run! I’ll run somewhere else! I’ll try and find his hideout and get the cure! Just...run!”

“But what if you…”

“I did terrible things, Fern Paw! If Smoke decides to change his mind and attack me instead I deserve it! Just...go! Get out of here!” And before Fern Paw could reply, Spud turned tail and ran.

“Spud!” Fern Paw called after him, but he was already long gone.

“Fern Paw!” Catherine yelled, Smoke diving down to try and get her, but Comet Pulse blasted him with a Fire Blast. Surprisingly, it didn’t seem to do a lot of damage.

“Comet Pulse, you…” Catherine started, but she didn’t get to finish. Comet Pulse just glared at her, before turning back to Smoke.

“Coward! Going after others because you know you can’t defeat me!”

“Oh, shut up, you defenseless leader! Your Tribe is dead! It’s all over for you! You can just lie there and die for all I care!”

Comet Pulse shot him an offended look. Smoke then turned back to Fern Paw, his eyes glinting dangerously. “You’re next!” He then flew down, his talons sharp and dangerous.

“Fern Paw, run!” Comet Pulse called. And Fern Paw realized that when even Comet Pulse was unsettled, it couldn’t be good at all.

So she ran. Catherine, Leola, Kale and Daiquiri followed, Muffin on Daiquiri’s head. Growling, Smoke shot a look at Comet Pulse.

“I won anyway.” He growled, before flapping his wings and taking off after the six friends.

Alleyways and buildings shot past Fern Paw as she ran. She could hear Smoke’s wings beating from behind her. And she could also hear the footsteps from her friends as she ran. Eventually, the buildings broke into another empty space, where no Twolegs were.

Breathing heavily, she heard the mutters that rose up from her friends. “What’s going to happen…?”

“Are we going to die?”

Fern Paw opened her mouth to reply, but she could feel Smoke breeze past her. She turned to the sky, Smoke hovering over the sun, his form blocking out the light. He chuckled to himself, Cottonball and Creeper snickering from the shadows.

“This is it.” He growled lowly.

“Yeah?! You’re outnumbered! There is one of you and six of us!” Fern Paw shot back.

“Did you forget about Cottonball and Creeper? But they are not going to help me. I have better plans for them.”

“What plans?!”

“Wait and see.” Then Smoke dove down with a Steel Wing, striking Fern Paw and Catherine hard.

“Throw me, Daiquiri! I’ll Zing Zap him!”

“I have no arms.”

“Use your head!”

“You wouldn’t get very far…”

“Muffin, now isn’t the time!” Fern Paw yelled right before the Pincurchin got snatched and swooped to the sky by Smoke.

“Are you kidding me…” Muffin then promptly used Zing Zap, electrocuting Smoke and forcing him to let her go. She was just about to hit the ground before Fern Paw caught her.

Muffin gazed into her eyes. “Thanks…”

There was no time to reply. Smoke flew down once again, him using Steel Wing again, this time hitting Leola and Kale. Then, he cloaked himself in flames and flew toward Daiquiri and Muffin.

“Brave Bird?!”

“Hold on, Muffin!” Daiquiri then shot an impressive Ice Beam at Smoke, which was enough to cancel out the Brave Bird. Unfazed, Smoke shot into the air and just used another Brave Bird, this time smashing into everyone.

Fern Paw gasped, feeling pain wreck her body. She got flung a few meters back, and she could hear nearby thuds from everyone. Groans rose up as everyone struggled back to their feet.

On one side, Catherine, Daiquiri and Muffin were just standing up. On the other side, Fern Paw, Leola and Kale stood up. Smoke was in the center, and he turned to the shadows and nodded. Cottonball and Creeper stepped out of the shadows, Cottonball laughing like a maniac while Creeper had a calm, reserved look.

“Oh boy! Smoke gonna do it! Smoke gonna kill!” Cottonball smiled creepily, while Creeper just nodded.

Hearing that, Fern Paw turned to Smoke. “You are not going to kill any of us.”

“I can. And I will.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kale stood forward. “We’ll see about that!” She then leapt forward to use Revenge, but Smoke nimbly dodged, before landing in front of her. Angered, Kale tried to use a second Revenge, but Smoke just flew above her.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he slammed his talons onto her. Kale let out a gasp that was cut short because she got slammed to the ground. A crunch echoed from where she was hit. Fern Paw felt her blood run cold, and she heard a horrified gasp from Catherine. Leola’s eyes widened with horror, Daiquiri’s mouth fell open and even Muffin’s angry gaze was replaced with fear.

Kale lay on the ground, her head lying awkwardly on the ground. Smoke gazed down at her, smirking in triumph. Fern Paw could feel her blood get colder and colder. ‘He snapped her neck...Arceus, no!’

And then Leola let out a furious scream. “You can’t kill a Holy Defender!” And then she lunged right at Smoke with the intent to knock him out on the spot. But it never happened. One swift swing of his wing was all it took to unbalance the Araquanid.

"I just did." And then Smoke smashed his wing right into her again. This time, Leola let out a scream. The bubble that was protecting her head was gone. Smoke had absolutely destroyed it. Leola collapsed onto the floor almost instantly, her breathing quickly getting shallow. In one quick movement, Smoke flew up to her in a silver bullet and slammed his talons onto her.

“No!” Catherine yelled, trying to run toward her friend.

“Creeper!” Smoke called, and Creeper nodded. Quick as a flash, he wrapped his body around Catherine, Daiquiri and Muffin, causing the three to gasp.

Smoke then flew down to the ground, looking at the Passimian that was unmoving, then at the Araquanid who had all breath removed from her. Then, he turned to Fern Paw. “You want to know what’s going on?”

Fern Paw was too terrified to reply. Smoke just stood behind her, whispering. “Your Tribe. It belongs to me now.”

“What…”

“Yes. My minions took over the Tribe. The dens you sleep in? Now prisons for your friends to stay in. We put boulders over the entrances so no one can get in and no one can get out. Everyone will starve. We even threw some of them into the medicine den, where those who have the Eternal Morbus are still in.”

Fern Paw could feel her blood go colder than frostbite. “Better to shorten some lifespans and let others suffer, right?”

“You…” Catherine choked from Creeper’s grasp. “You won’t get away with this!”

“Catherine!” Fern Paw screamed, attempting to break into a run. But before she could, a hard weight suddenly slammed against her back, and she could feel sharp talons dig into her body. She let out a gasp as she was slammed against the ground.

“Fern Paw!” Catherine cried out. Fern Paw froze, feeling Smoke’s awful presence from above. She looked up, and she saw his crimson eyes stare down at her, cold and menacing.

“I’ve let you escape too many times. You’ll not escape me again.” And at that moment, he suddenly plunged his beak into her neck. Fern Paw screamed, feeling the scarlet blood run almost instantly. Catherine screamed, and Daiquiri and Muffin gained looks of horror.

Pain shot through her whole body as Smoke’s beak was right inside her. And then, he suddenly pulled back. A snap echoed throughout the air. All at once everything became blurry. The pain seemed to intensify, and blood poured out of her neck, staining the ground below.

Catherine let out a scream. She could feel Smoke’s eyes on her. Everything was a blur. Dizzying blackness began to overtake her vision. She could hear her friends cry and Smoke’s cold voice.

“That was easy enough. Creeper. Take them to the Tribe. They can starve alongside everyone else. I’ll deal with her.”

“No! Fern Paw!”

She could hear Creeper’s scuttling away, but numbness overcame her body. ‘N...no...I can’t…’ She thought about everything that had led up to this moment. ‘I...I failed…’ She could still hear Catherine screaming and crying, but it fell on deaf ears.

‘I...failed…’

It was over. She couldn’t do the one thing she wanted to do. Now the Tribe would never be saved. Her friends would never get cured. And who knows what would happen to Galar next…

‘Everyone...I’m so sorry…’

And then the blackness took over, and Fern Paw saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy
> 
> alright, this was without a doubt the toughest fight in my Nuzlocke, the Chairman Rose fight  
> long story short it took me quite a few tries to defeat him, and in the attempt where I did win, Kale and Leola died  
> and this is right before the Eternatus fight  
> the battle was so stressful for me that I actually lost motivation to do this story until now  
> yea the Rose fight was brutal
> 
> now, in the other attempts where I failed to defeat Rose, Fern Paw did die  
> but one of my rules in this Nuzlocke is that my starter can faint once before dying  
> and in the attempt where I beat Rose Fern Paw lived  
> actually she had to live because she was the only one who could take down Rose's Copperajah  
> so why did I do that to her one may ask?  
> I wanted to put her through distress after those failed attempts  
> and what is going to happen next you may ask?  
> ...  
> I just need you to trust me, alright?  
> I just need you to trust me


	14. Chapter 14

It was chaos. Screams and cries erupted from multiple Pokemon in Ashen Breeze’s camp. Creeper had taken Catherine, Daiquiri and Muffin back to the camp, threw them in a den, and covered the entrance with a boulder.

“We’re gonna let you starve.” That’s what Smoke had said to them. Now, the three were lying in the den, hopeless and listening to the shouts behind the boulder.

It was Muffin who spoke first. “When I said I wanted to go to Wyndon I didn’t expect this.”

“You know what? I blame you entirely for this.” Daiquiri shot a glare at the Pincurchin.

“What?! I didn’t even do anything! That Corviknight was just targeting us for no reason!”

“If you hadn’t demanded me to take you to Wyndon I’d still be in the mountains by now!”

“And?! Be lucky we did go to Wyndon at all!”

A sob escaped Catherine as she listened to the two argue. “It’s all over. Kale is dead. Leola is dead. Fern Paw is...Fern Paw is dead. The Pura Convalussiet is gone. We won’t be able to cure anyone now.”

“That Raichu said he’d try and find it!” Muffin huffed.

“But I don’t know if he knows where the hideout is.” Catherine’s voice was a mere whisper.

Daiquiri and Muffin turned to look at each other. “Well, what are we meant to do? Crawl out of the moss?”

“If we sneak out we die.” Daiquiri replied.

“Oh, be quiet! I bet if we are really careful, we could escape! Then we could find the Pura Convalussiet, whatever that is!”

“The Pura Convalussiet is gone, Muffin. We don’t know where it is.”

“Well, let us hope that Raichu finds it!” Daiquiri gave Muffin another look.

Catherine turned to look at the duo. “It’s hopeless. Ashen Breeze’s camp has been taken over. Comet Pulse’s camp is dying as we speak. And our only hope has been stripped away from us.” She then turned back, terror in her eyes.

“The Tribes are dead.”

“I...I did it!”

“Good job, Root.”

“Is she alright?”

“I don’t know! I found her when that Corviknight dropped her into the ocean!”

“That’s a pretty big neck wound…”

“It looks like it got ripped open…”

“No wonder! She isn’t breathing!”

Voices...who did they belong to? They didn’t sound like her friends…

“She’s dead!”

“I know! What do we do with the body?”

“I say we bury it. She needs a decent enough funeral.”

“Hold on, Petal. We might be able to speak with her ghost.”

Speak with her ghost…? Groaning, Fern Paw’s eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was the bright sun that almost blinded her for a brief moment. She jolted up, and opened her eyes, seeing a clear beach in front of her.

“Hey, you. You’re finally awake.”

Hearing the voice behind her, Fern Paw turned around, only to see six Pokemon staring ahead at her, their eyes calm and reserved. A Lopunny, a Drednaw, a Drapion, a Amoonguss, a Stoutland and a Mienshao were looking right at her, and she could see a faint bit of relief in their eyes.

“Who are you?” The Lopunny asked, his chestnut fur sparkling in the sun.

“Fern Paw…”

“Must be one of those tribal Pokemon we keep hearing about.” The Drednaw whispered to the Lopunny.

“How did you even get here?!” The Drapion suddenly yelled.

“Surely you must’ve seen, Petal?! The Corviknight that threw her into the ocean?!” The Stoutland sounded astonished.

“Of course I saw! We all saw!” The Drapion shot back.

“Hey, don’t overwhelm her. She just became a ghost.” The Amoonguss spoke up.  
“Ghost…?” Fern Paw repeated.

“What, you didn’t know you are a ghost?” The Mienshao asked.

Fern Paw looked down, and she felt herself freeze. Transparent, something glimmering that felt like starlight, and the fact that she couldn’t feel any pain…

“You mean you didn’t know you’re a ghost?!” The Lopunny sounded astonished.

Fern Paw turned to look at him in shock. “I didn’t even know!”

“What even happened to me?!”

“You want the full story?” The Stoutland ran up to her, eyes shining and fur shimmering.

Fern Paw hesitated for a few moments. Was this a good idea? To be told about what had happened after she had died? Wait...didn’t the Stoutland mention something about a Corviknight?

“Yes. Yes, I want to know what happened.”

“Alright! Just...settle down. It’s probably rough.” The Stoutland had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and for a second Fern Paw thought the story she was going to tell would be fake.

“So...we were hunting. Me, Pebble, Shadow, Petal, Drop and Rock. Hunting for food.” Her tone in voice suddenly shifted and became dark. “But...there was this Corviknight. He...he must’ve been carrying you with his talons. At first we didn’t know what was going on...but then he suddenly released his grip, sending you into the ocean.”

Fern Paw froze. The Stoutland continued to speak. “So I went into the ocean to retrieve your body. We planned to bury you, but now that your ghost is awake and talking…”

At this point Fern Paw hardly heard. “He...why would he do that?” Her voice cracked with horror.

“He must’ve thought that your corpse would either drown or get eaten by Sharpedo. Or maybe--”

“No!” At that moment something suddenly seemed to click within Fern Paw. She ran toward the edge of the beach, freezing upon seeing the ocean that stretched out for miles and miles. “No...no! I need to go back! I have to go back! I need to…”

“Hey, calm down.” The Drednaw stepped up. “There’s nothing you can do now.”

“But I need to go back! I need to save the Tribe!”

“You are dead. There’s nothing that can be done.”

“But they need me!” Her voice cracked with desperation. “The Corviknight who threw my body in the ocean took over my home! He’s trapped everyone and is either infecting them with a disease or starving them! I need to go back and save my friends!”

“When you are dead?” The Mienshao’s voice was stern.

“How are you all even speaking to me?! I am a ghost!”

“Pokemon on the Isle of Armor can speak to ghosts of the dead.” The Lopunny replied.

“Isle of Armor…?”

“Where you are right now, silly!”

Fern Paw blinked, slightly confused. The Lopunny stepped up, bowing his head. “I am Pebble Where Water Rushes.”

“Pebble Where Water Rushes…?”

“Yes. As you can see, our names are quite different to the names you have in your Tribe. Here, our mothers name us after the first thing they see after we are born. For example; when I was born, the first thing my mother saw after I was born was a pebble where water rushes, so that’s my name.”

“Just makes me wonder why most of us aren’t named Grass, Sand, Sky, Rock…”

“My name is Rock.” The Mienshao snapped. “Rock that Parts Creek.”

“Sorry...I forgot about you.” The Stoutland smiled sheepishly, before turning back to Fern Paw. “I’m Root of Strong Tree. Just call me Root.”

“Yeah, just call us by the first words in our names. I’m Shadow of Branch over Water. But just call me Shadow.” The Drednaw bowed his head.

“I’m Petal of Sweet Lilac!” The Drapion suddenly burst in.

“Sheesh, Petal! Don’t be so loud!” Pebble growled.

“Drop. Drop that Tumbles from Leaf.” The Amoonguss spoke.

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Pebble finished, and the six Pokemon bowed their heads. Fern Paw just blinked, confused at this new world she had suddenly been thrown in.

“I need to go back…” She whispered, turning back to the ocean. It seemed to go on for miles and miles. Who knows how far Smoke must’ve flown just to drop her into the ocean...was he that sadistic?

“How do I go back when I am a ghost?”

The six Pokemon turned to look at each other for a brief moment, before turning back to Fern Paw. “Hey...kid. Listen. Why don’t you come to our camp? We’ll sort something out there.” Pebble asked.

Fern Paw blinked, unconvinced. “I mean...go to the camp where we live in? I feel like it’s safer there.” Shadow smiled.

“Everyone in the camp are friendly!” Root piped up.

“Listen. It’s the safest thing for you. So why don’t you come with us? No one will judge you.” 

“You sure…?”

“Positive. Our camp and other Pokemon in the Isle of Armour can speak to ghosts. It’s common. No one is bothered about it.”

“But I’m a Tribe Pokemon…”

“And? Still a ghost. Stoneteller wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Stoneteller…?”

“You’ll see. Now, hurry! He won’t wait!” And just like that, Root sprung off.

“Root, he will wait!” Pebble’s voice cracked with amusement.

“He will, he will! I was just messing around!” Root giggled a bit, and Pebble smiled warmly at her. Everyone just gazed at the two running into the distance.

“Our camp is in the Forest of Focus.”

“Wait! What are you gonna do with my body? If we leave it it’ll get eaten!”

“Drop and Shadow will carry it into the Tribe.” Petal’s eyes were unamused. “Now, no more questions! Come on, hurry up!” And the Drapion stuttled ahead, Fern Paw following her and the other members of this new world she just got thrown in.

“Stoneteller!”

She could hear Pebble’s voice from where she was. Emerging through bushes, Petal and Rock on one side, Drop and Shadow with her corpse on the other side, it was a sight that she didn’t expect her to see.

It was almost like the Tribe. But it was...different. Maybe it was because she was too used to her own Tribe. Maybe it was because she was dead. It was in a different location, yes, but it still didn’t feel like home.

Quite a few Pokemon raised their heads, startled by the commotion. She could feel all different kinds of eyes staring at her, all different kinds of whispers suddenly emerging, and she could tell they were whispering about her.

“A ghost…?”

“They brought a ghost into camp?”

“Sometimes ghosts get brought into camp! It’s not that rare!”

“Remember that time where Song brought in a Skwovet for us to eat and it’s ghost was trailing behind her?”

“How could I not…?”

Fern Paw gazed around nervously. What was going to happen? Ahead of her, she saw a small, grey Pokemon sitting on a rock. ‘A Kubfu…?’ She had heard stories of them, but didn’t think they actually lived on the Isle of Armor.

“Stoneteller!” Root ran toward him. ‘He’s the Stoneteller…?’ “Look at what we found!”

One eye opened as he gazed at Root. “Is it another Max Mushroom?” His voice was deeper than Fern Paw imagined it to be. “We do need more of them to supply us. Maybe even one day go out and steal freshly made Max Soup, as risky as that sounds.”

“It’s way better!” Root countered.

“Really, I wonder what…” Stoneteller turned around, and blinked. He met Fern Paw’s eyes, and she could feel herself freeze upon locking his gaze. He turned back to Root. “A ghost.”

“Yes!”

“Eh. It happens often. You’re not in trouble.”

“No! This ghost has a crisis!”

“Crisis…? Let me guess, you killed her and her ghost followed you back.”

“No! It’s much worse!”

“Well.” The Kubfu left his gaze from Root and turned to Fern Paw. “How about the ghost does the explaining?”

“What?!” Fern Paw shrieked.

“Explain why you are here.” Pebble whispered.

She looked down at him, unsure. “I...I don’t…”

“Do it.” Pebble’s voice suddenly grew hard, and she knew there was no use in retorting. She turned to Stoneteller, and sighed briefly before starting.

“This Corviknight. He killed me, and took me to the ocean beside your island. I guess he either wanted my corpse to drown or be scavenged. But I was found by these six Pokemon.” She turned to the Pokemon who saved her body, and they all blinked at her. “And they took me to your camp.”

Stoneteller stared at her. “Go ahead.”

“And now the same Corviknight has taken over my home! He’s making everyone starve and infecting them with a disease and...I need to go back to save them! I don’t care how, I need to save my friends and cure them!”

For a moment she thought the Stoneteller would have sympathy for her. But he just gazed into her eyes. “Please…” Her voice was low. “I need help. I need to go back. Is there any way I can go back?”

A long silence passed, and for a wrenching moment Fern Paw thought that Stoneteller was going to banish her for nothing. But his eyes closed. “Like revival?”

“Yes! Yes, like revival! I don’t care how I can go back, my friends need me!”

“Revival. It’s something that shouldn’t be tampered with. When Pokemon die they die. Revival isn’t needed. Their journey is complete.”

“But I need this!” Fern Paw’s voice cracked with desperation. “My friends need me! If I don’t go back they’ll all die! And I would’ve done nothing because I...I died!”

“I’m sure someone has been in this situation.”

“Please! My friends need me more than ever!”

“Listen to her!” Root suddenly snapped. “Can’t you hear how desperate she is?!”

“I agree.” Drop’s eyes were filled with sorrow. “Isn’t there any way to revive Pokemon?”

“We shouldn’t need to revive someone for something that isn’t our business.” The Stoneteller turned away.

“Stoneteller, please!” Petal’s voice was rid of the harsh tone it normally had. “I’ve never met her, none of us have ever met her! But I can tell how much she wants to go back!”

“Please listen to her! Surely you can do something?!” Rock agreed.

Stoneteller turned to Shadow, who flinched for a moment. “Listen to them, Stoneteller. Please.”

Stoneteller turned to Fern Paw, then back to everyone else. “There is a way to revive someone. But--”

“Do it!” Fern Paw pretty much shrieked. She could feel all the eyes from the members of this new tribe stare at her, but at this point she couldn’t care less. “However you do it, do it!”

“...you really want this, huh?”

“Yes I do! They need me! They all need me! Please, I know it is against what you believe in, but they need this! I need this! I need to save my friends and my home!”

“Alright, alright!” Stoneteller stood up, and gazed down at Fern Paw from the rock he was standing on. “There is a way!” He scoured the crowd for a moment. “Where is her body?!”

“Here, sir.” Shadow and Drop stood up, the corpse resting on their backs.

“Excellent. Now, are you positive about this?” Stoneteller turned to Fern Paw.

“Yes!”

“Alright. We will go to the Moonpool.” Stoneteller walked toward the exit of the camp and vanished beneath the bushes.

“There’s a Moonpool?” Fern Paw’s voice piped with curiosity.

“Yes. Where we speak to our ancestors.” Pebble replied.

“In my Tribe there is a Moonstone.”

“Do you use that to speak to your ancestors?”

“You can?!”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?!”

“I’ve only gone to the Moonstone once. And I evolved for the first time when I was there. Do you use the Moonpool to evolve as well?”

“Yeah. When it is time for us to evolve we go to the Moonpool and get the remaining strength we need, which also triggers our evolutions. That must’ve happened to you.”

Fern Paw figured it was best to remain silent. She, Pebble, Shadow, Drop and Root walked after Stoneteller, through the dense part of the Forest of Focus. What was going to happen, she didn’t know.

But what she did know was that nothing would be the same.

He was running. He had broken through clouds of snow, almost got kicked by multiple Twolegs, and braved the harshest of weathers just to get to where he was now.

Motostoke. The bustling city was crowded with Twolegs. Not as much as Hammerlocke, but it was still big and dangerous. He ran, scanning the different houses until he saw the one he wanted to go to.

Climbing up the walls until he reached the windowsill, he made his voice as loud as possible. “Jenny!”

He gazed through the window. The Minccino was lying on a pretty pink pillow that was in a pink room. Her ears twitched briefly, but she was facing away from the window, so he couldn’t see her face. “Jenny!”

Her ears twitched again. “Ugh, who is it this time…” She stretched, then walked up to the window. “Hey, who’s calling me at--” She stopped upon seeing the Raichu. “Spud?!”

“Jenny! Listen, I know that we haven’t seen each other for a while, but this is serious!” Spud’s voice cracked with desperation.

“Spud, what are you talking about?” Jenny tilted her head, and Spud could tell she didn’t care she was talking to him through a window.

“Come outside!” He beckoned her with his tail, and Jenny groaned. She leapt up to a handle and swung it, opening the top of the window. She leapt up again to squeeze through the gap and landed right beside Spud.

“Ow…” She stood up in a bit of a daze and turned to Spud. “So. What’s going on?”

“It’s serious, Jenny. I know we haven’t met for a while, but this time it’s for a reason.”

“What do you mean?” Jenny shook her shiny silver fur, before turning to Spud again.

“You know Fern Paw, right?”

“...you mean...that kid who said she was going to steal food for her Tribe?” Jenny’s eyes lit up with remembrance.

“Yes! She’s in trouble! She and her friends are in trouble!” He heard a nearby scream, and he turned his head to the Wild Area. “Her home has been taken over. We need to find the Pura Convalussiet!”

“The Pura...what?!”

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain it on the way. But we need to go to the alleyways!”

“No. I am not going there and getting my fur dirty. What will my Trainer say when she realizes I’ve left without a word? She’ll worry about me!”

“It’s only for a short while! It’s not like you’ll die on the way! It’s serious! I did terrible things and I want to repay it! And I need your help.”

“Why my help?!”

“You know Motostoke better than anyone I’ve ever met. I feel like you can help me. Are you in this?”

Jenny looked unsure. “What will my Trainer say?”

“She’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. There’s no time to waste; we need to do this now. Fern Paw is depending on us to find the cure. And I believe it should be in the alleyways. That is where Smoke lives, isn’t it?” He turned back to the Minccino. “Are you with me?”

Jenny blinked, before sighing. “Fine. If I must. But if this goes wrong I’ll blame you for this.”

“Excellent. Now, follow me! We can’t waste any time! Fern Paw needs us!” He nimbly leapt down from windowsill to windowsill, Jenny trying to keep up with her, before the two ran onto the crowded streets.

If there was one thing that everyone knew, be it those in the Isle of Armor, those still trapped in Smoke’s camp, and the duo who were going to try and find the cure…

...it was that the adventure was just about to reach its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got a new game for my Switch today and I spend most of the day vibing to it before writing this  
> anyway apparently November is novel writing month which is just giving me more inspiration to finish this  
> idk I just have ideas for the last few chapters
> 
> also some trivia  
> Daiquiri was actually caught as a Vanillish but since he evolved shortly after I caught him I decided to introduce him as a Vanilluxe  
> so  
> I hope you all like where the ending of this story is going


End file.
